Carrusel
by NayrAdg21
Summary: No todas las historias comienzan como deben ser, pero la vida de encarga de dar mil vueltas, sube, baja... Descubramos como lo hace al estilo de un carrusel
1. Chapter 1

Tenía que disfrutar del dulce de chocolate que tenía en frente, así que me dirigí hacia el banco más apartado del parque que quedaba cerca del departamento, me coloque mis audífonos y la canción no pudo ser la más idónea, Without you… en la voz de esa chica podía apasionarme por mi pequeña tentasión mientras saboreaba lentamente en conjunto con la paz de esa tarde, sabia a gloria y a mi niñez, y como todo lo extremadamente fantástico de la vida duró poco, hice una mueca cuando solo quedaron migajas, ni modo, me resigne mirando al cielo sabiendo que la tarde también había terminado y me dirigí a casa. Al abrir la puerta una discusión estaba esperándome, ambas me miraron como si yo tendría que ponerle fin con algún comentario pero ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía el alboroto, las adoraba pero eran totalmente opuestas.

\- Candy tienes que saber algo espantoso y Patricia – enfatizo su nombre y la miró con dureza – le dio la dirección de nuestro departamento a un desconocido – frunció el ceño y yo arque las cejas con asombro, cuando mire a la aludida se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Las cosas no sucedieron asi! – se defendió colocando las manos en su cintura eso era extraño en la muy calmada Patty si hacia eso tenía un muy buen argumento, pero la interrumpí alzando la mano, les sonreí a ambas

\- ¡Muy bien! Fue un largo día de trabajo y tengo que escuchar todo esto con algún café y galletas

\- Hay café hecho y galletas en la despensa esto tenemos que hablarlo urgentemente

Annie se veía más preocupada que molesta y Patty ponía los ojos en blanco, esto se pondría muy entretenido, reprimí una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba las galletas y servía el café detrás de la barra de la cocina, seguían debatiendo entre si fue correcto o no y en cómo era un descuido peligroso, por lo que iba entendiendo ella no lo conocía, y no tenía ni su teléfono.

\- ¿Patty puedes explicarme desde el inicio como fue que paso? Ya que no sabemos quién es el sujeto

\- Se llama Stear - sonrió

\- Stear qué?

\- No lo sé

\- Annie se llevó las manos al rostro – ¡no puedo creerlo! Por lo menos con un apellido podría buscarlo en la red, daría con los orígenes hasta de sus abuelos, ¡pero Stear! ¡Stear no es un nombre real siquiera! Debe ser algún estafador o… - abrió los ojos lo más que pudo – violador – susurro

\- ¡Ya basta Annie! – Patty estaba dispuesta a defender el caso y yo mordisqueaba mi galleta – es real y no es nada de lo que te imaginas debe ser Arquitecto le ayude con unos planos la primera vez que lo ví

\- ¡Espera! – se ponía mejor – ¿la primera vez? ¿Es decir, lo viste varias veces?

\- Si el… está casi a diario en la estación en donde tomo el bus a el Colegio – y con eso su cara cambió al instante por una de tonta, si era grave – siempre nos saludamos de lejos, tomo el 45 y él se queda esperando no se cual…

\- Seguro que ninguno, te está marcando como los secuestradores o los sicarios – replicó Annie y me dieron ganas de reír, pero no lo hice sabia que se pondría peor

\- Le decía a Annie – hizo el mismo énfasis en su nombre como ella lo hiciera antes y reprimí otra sonrisa en mi café – que no nos dio tiempo, para mi sorpresa se subió en el mismo bus que yo y me miro de esa forma tan dulce, hablo de cosas que ya no recuerdo tanto y cuando me di cuenta también estaba hablándole fue muy corto – como mi pastel de chocolate, pensé, - llegue a mi destino y el me dijo muy rápido que me invitaba a un local nuevo de su hermano… que iría a buscarme hasta mi hogar, así que en cuestión de segundos… no quería perder esa oportunidad, le dije si y le di escribí la dirección muy en contra del tiempo de la gente y el conductor.. fue todo.. – me miro con un suspiro – ¿No te parece romántico?

\- Annie esperaba que dijera que no pero me parecía de hecho muy buena historia, digna de un libreto de enamorados - si lo es, además si viene hasta aquí estaremos preparadas para el interrogatorio, no esta tan mal

\- ¡Como que no! ¡Candy por favor! – soltó un bufido de frustración – Pero que te cuente la mejor parte... viene esta noche y no solo por ella también por nosotras

Entonces si no aguante mas y reí a carcajadas muy a pesar de la seriedad de ambas, Annie era tan fatalista que de alguna gota pequeña hacia una mar

\- ¡Uy! ¡Que miedo! Déjala en paz Annie no saldrá de aquí sin que nosotras lo interroguemos y sepamos todo de él hasta el origen de sus abuelos – le guiñe un ojo para que se relajara pero pareció preocuparse mas

\- No entiendes estamos involucradas porque nuestra queridísima Patricia nos incluyó en sus planes de esta noche

\- La sonrisa se me borro de golpe y la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par - eso si no me lo esperaba

\- Es que… lo siento mucho pero le hable de ustedes, solo las mencioné y el dijo que era perfecto porque su primo está de visita y…

\- ¿!Ahora también tenemos una cita!? – exclamé y entendí la actitud de Annie al instante

\- No es una cita es solo… bueno no quiero que me dejen sola, el vendrá por las tres a las 8 – compuso una mueca con una súplica a la vista – sé que Annie no querrá ir pero tú debes ir por favor Candy te lo compensare, lo prometo

\- Ah no! No seré la mala, además me voy a morir de la preocupación con ustedes dos en no se sabe dónde ni con quien

\- Entiendo… - mire el reloj, tenía que ir con ella, nunca me había pedido un favor así, le había hecho montones a Annie pero Patty nunca, se lo debía - tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos – la vi sonreír y salir corriendo a su habitación mientras Annie me miraba negando con la cabeza

\- No puedo estar más extrañada de tu respuesta igual me parece toda una locura, ¿y si ese fulano no viene?

\- Entonces Patty estará muy triste, desilusionada y nosotras saldremos igual a tratar de que se le pase – puso los ojos en blanco con resignación y dio media vuelta al tocador supongo, mientras termine mi café sirviendo un poco mas, lo necesitaría más que nunca para no aburrirme cuidando a la que consideraba también como una hermana de no arruinar su historia romántica

Nos conociamos del colegio, luego Annie se fue a estudiar dos años a Europa y Patricia a otro estado, siempre fuimos muy amigas estando en cosntante comunicación, Annie se graduo en Marqueting, Patty era maestra de idiomas y Literatura mientras que yo me hice enfermera, volvimos a coincidir en Chicago en donde rente el departamento mas grande a peticion de ellas, decian que querian vivir separadas de sus familias que siempre las sobreprotegian, pero aun tenian a sus padres, los mios ya no estaban es este mundo, mi tutela hasta la mayoria de edad estaba a cargo de mi tio Jhon White que estaba en Nueva York era un buen hombre, lo queria muchisimo, nunca se casó y jamas me dijo por que. A diferencia de mis amigas yo no me crie con tanta opulencia pero jamas me falto el cariño, ellas eran las hermanas que nunca tuve, mi familia.

Nos disputábamos por un pedazo de espejo del baño ya que Annie tenía acaparado el de su cuarto con miles de cosas, arregle mis rizos y ajuste mi camisa, habíamos discutido que usar Patty nos dijo que él era muy elegante así que usamos lo mejor que teníamos aunque quizá iríamos solo a un bar, con tan poca información no podíamos esperar nada

\- ¿Y si no vine? – pregunto con cierta tristeza, realmente le gustaba el sujeto

\- Si lo hará y de todas formas si no lo hace el Lunes si está en la estación podrás ignorarlo – sonreí cuando ella lo hizo

Entonces sonó el timbre, todas corrimos pero Annie fue primero, tomo un inofensivo llavero en forma de hoja y lo sostuvo de forma amenazante pero no asustaría a nadie, cuando abrió alzo la barbilla como siempre hacia y escuchamos la voz de un caballero, la vimos aflojar el llavero y sonreír de pronto, entonces lo hizo pasar, también sonreí, traía unas flores amarillas preciosas me sonrió y miró a Patty quien no le apartaba la mirada, nos lo presento como un amigo, creo que debió hacerlo como un desconocido

\- Alistear – tomo mi mano sonriéndome, tenía un aire a doctor, o será que yo veía demasiados a diario, con su mirada tierna detrás de sus anteojos ya me tenía en el bolsillo, era un tanto tímido y bohemio así que hice que se sentara para comenzar con nuestro interrogatorio, Annie ya estaba preparada

Tardamos 10 minutos en hacer lo que debió hacer Patty en el bus pero seguro estaba ocupada babeándose y con razón, el hombre era apuesto, dulce, caballero e inteligente, Ingeniero, joven, con un hermano menor y una familia que en sus palabras definió como enorme pero distanciada, iríamos a un Restaurant Bar nuevo propiedad de su hermano llamado Diamond´s, y un auto nos esperaba abajo, Annie de disculpo unos minutos después de la charla, la conocía muy bien iría a rastrearlo en la red y verificar el auto, cuando la volvimos a ver venia con un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico muy elegante acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Patty y yo nos miramos por un segundo con la misma respuesta en nuestras mentes, Stear como le decían de cariño, estaba aprobado, para mi sorpresa al salir no estaba un auto sino una Limosina negra, ahora fue mi turno de temer, Annie estaba feliz y Patty se dejaba llevar ellas estaban acostumbradas a esas cosas pero yo… era algo incomodo.

El sitio parecía de oro, brillaba por todos lados con letras doradas, elegante con música en vivo, pasamos por un inmensa alfombra roja, el lugar estaba lleno, pero teníamos un paso al fondo, la gente nos veía al pasar de reojo y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que aquello era o muy bueno o muy malo, no me arrepentí de llevar mi vestido mas bonito, aunque extrañe mi pequeño momento con mi pastel en el banco del parque, unas horas después había pasado al otro extremo. Subimos unas escaleras desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar y al fondo estaba una mesa iluminada con un farol que parecía estar rodeado de diamantes bajaba desde el techo, mientras nos acercábamos tres hombres se pusieron de pie, esperaban y juro por Dios que no había visto de cerca a unos rubios tan apuestos, parecían de revista, como esos que colocas en posters y dudas de su existencia, ¡bah! Estaba pareciéndome a Annie, pero realmente lo eran, me detuve ante ellos y fue entonces cuando transcurrió todo en cámara lenta, como pasajes de un carrusel.

El primero tomo a Patty de la mano indicándole que podía llamarle Archie, luego la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida, era el hermano de Stear, El segundo era un hombre alto su cabello ligeramente le caía sobre su frente y llevaba una barba rubia perfectamente cortada, no sonreía pero hizo una inclinación hacia ella saludándola con ambas manos cubriendo la suya, le dijo que era un honor la llamo por su nombre, era imponente, el tercero… ¡oh Dios! Me estaba mirando, ¿por que me miraba?, el era risueño, saludo a Patty con un beso en la mejilla y dijo que era la manera como se hacía en Estados Unidos a forma de broma. A Annie, el primero la tomo de la cintura con una mano dándole un beso en la mejilla eso la sonrojó, lo noté, pero porque la conocía desde niña a los ojos de los demás era perfecta, el segundo solo le extendió la mano repitiendo la inclinación y el tercero, seguía mirándome antes de desviar la mirada a ella y darle el mismo trato que a Patty. Bien, ya debería saber a qué atenerme, de cerca y en primer plano era otra cosa, no sabía cómo hacia estas personas para reflejar tanto y tan poco, Archie me guiño un ojo antes de saludarme con una sonrisa típica de un seductor, con movimientos exactos a los de un picaflor, conocía muy bien a ese tipo de hombres, el rubio de la barba se presento como William antes de tomar mi mano, cuando mire sus ojos demasiado azules casi pude ver que me sonreía, aunque en sus gestos no había ninguna sonrisa, luego estaba Anthony, "el primo de visita", con una sonrisa traviesa me beso ambas manos mirándome fijamente.

Nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa y fue entonces que la burbuja reventó, ya no transcurrió el momento más raro, emocionante y atemorizante que había vivido, sentí en ese breve momento que mi mente hizo lento como si fuera el preludio de algún evento mayor, como al borde de un abismo, como si nos conociéramos de otra vida y en ese preciso instante el destino nos puso a todos allí, todo acabo, escuche la música nuevamente, mire la gente y el lugar, Annie exclamaba que era precioso de forma coqueta, no la culpaba ellos debían pertenecer a alguna secta de adonis, particularmente hombres así nunca están solos, las conversaciones se hicieron amenas, un mesero bien vestido sirvió whisky a los caballeros y a nosotras una bebida que Archie sonriente dijo que era una especialidad para las damas hermosas, aproveche ese instante en que todos probábamos el trago para mirar sus manos, sin anillos a excepción de uno, ¡lo sabia!, Al que llamaban tío, el señor William estaba casado, llevaba un anillo de oro en su mano derecha, parece que lo mire demasiado tiempo porque cuando alce la vista vi por fin algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras me miraba, me ardió el rostro y desvié la mirada.

\- Yo quiero conocer esta historia, ¡desde cuando están juntos? - Anthony pregunto a Patty y Stear que en seguida sonrieron sin saber que contestar, no estaban juntos ¿o si?

\- Stear se acomodo los lentes con esa timidez tierna - La verdad es que todo esto es mi culpa, he visto ha esta hermosa chica cada día durante casi un mes y no me atreví a hablarle o cuando iba a hacerlo se nos escurría el tiempo, así que Archie literalmente me alentó a hacerlo, y es que no sabia que decirle o como empezar y pues.. la excusa de la inauguración mas la llegada de Anthony... - la miro a los ojos y me hizo sonreír la verdad era que Patty tenia razón era sumamente romántico todo ese asunto - Quizá no estaba preparado para que me dijeras que no por atrevido, nunca me hablaste tampoco - ella le sonrió mordiéndose el labio y el nos miro de pronto - ademas era una oportunidad para conocer a sus hermanas, hablo hoy con tanto orgullo de tenerlas que podría ser menos incomodo si hiciéramos un grupo, en esta familia no se habla mas que de negocios, con ustedes aquí estos pillos - señalo a los rubios - no mencionaran acuerdos

\- ¿¡Así que convertiste esto en una cita Grupal¡? - exclamo Archie con una sonrisa y palmeo el hombro de su hermano - lo siento chicas pero he escuchado sobre Patty cada cena no es justo que esta primera cita suya sea compartida, si no les molesta que los dejemos solos para que dejen de ser conocidos desconocidos ...

\- No nos molesta - Annie y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y tan rapido que la desicion fue unanime, para tranquilidad de todos Archie tenia ya pensado todo y aunque el lugar estaba lleno el mesero los condujo a una hermosa mesa para dos - Creo que esto me hace sentir mejor, me sentia como en una cita a ciegas del colegio aunque no creo que ustedes tengan proplemas para conseguir citas - no supe porque de pronto dije algo asi, fue instintivo pero me arrepenti casi al instante, Annie rió por lo bajo y yo compuse una mueca ganadome la risa de los caballeros

\- Yo debo confesar que se me hace dificil, las chicas demandan un tiempo que no tengo - menciono Archie

\- Conseguir compañía no es el problema, la adecuada si, Stear probablemente nos hizo un favor esta noche - cuando lo dijo no sabía que pensar de esa respuesta, el señor william era indesifrable... ¿probablemente?

\- Yo acabo de llegar, pasaré unos meses aunque casi no recuerdo Chicago me gustaria que si no tienen inconveiente y ya que mi tio y Archie no tienen tiempo ustendes podrian un dia darme un pequeño tour, a menos que esten comprometidas - esto fue un arma directa, lo que yo llamo anzuelo, debia reconocer que Anthony era muy simpatico

\- Sería algo muy bueno, Candy saldra de Vacaciones en unos dias, yo tengo que abrir la tienda, podrian ir juntos al parque le encanta pasar tiempo alli y es hermoso, aunque no lo crean nosotros somos unas mosqueteras, sin compromiso - miro hacia la mesa en donde estaba Patty - hasta hoy supongo - sonrio sorbiendo del trago y en dos segundos me comprometió, no podia decirle que no

\- Estare encantada Anthony - de verdad lo estaba

\- Candice nada me complace mas y no estoy seguro de como mujeres tan bellas no estan comprometidas pero supongo que es una suerte para mi - y son su broma entre risas dejo claro que era soltero y sin compromisos - sonrei - ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? - me extendió la mano y no lo dude, me gustaba bailar, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, tome su mano

La música era lenta y preciosa, cerca de el me sentía algo nerviosa, su picardía, sus ojos, su sonrisa, y esa colonia que usaba me hacían pensar que bailaba con un principe, me deje llevar por ese momento que me pareció tan mágico, cuando terminó me pareció que el señor William tal vez tenia razón y Stear nos hizo un favor a todos. al volver en la mesa hablaban de negocios, Annie estaba entreteniendolos con miles de ideas y por supuesto hacer conexiones para su beneficio, me preguntaron a que me dedicaba y quedaron sorprendidos, aunque no mas que yo al enterarme que eran los principales miembros de una corporación inversionista super importante en el mundo.. y se veían tan sencillos, Anthony tenia el típico acento británico, Archie una combinación muy sexy de la americana británica, pero el señor William hablaba distinto otro tipo de acento

\- ¿de donde es exactamente señor William? - pregunte con demasiada curiosidad

\- Edimburgo - y cuando lo dijo sono genial en su acento, entendi por que estear decia que eran una familia enorme pero distanciada, no quise preguntar mas de la cuenta aunque asumi que su esposa quiza tambien hijos estarian alla - llevo 6 años residenciado en America, aqui y alla, no he vuelto demasiado tiempo

\- ¿Annie te gustaría acompañarme?, necesito tu opinión profesional, ademas me gustaría enseñarte el local, si nos disculpan los presentes volveremos lo antes posible - Archie sonó muy ejecutivo pero Annie acepto la proposición como si se tratara de una cita, en cuanto se fueron yo quede sola frente a dos grandes de la industria, no teníamos nada profesional que compartir así que les pregunte por sus lazos familiares, resulto que Anthony si era su sobrino directo, hijo de su única hermana, Archie y Stear le decían tío abuelo solo por molestar, aunque si eran parientes de esa clase, lo que note era que no reía de nada, era amable y dulce pero su sonrisa era ausente, todo lo contrario de Anthony vivaz y risueño, se parecían mucho pero notaba sus diferencias aun cuando los acababa de conocer, no solo era su manera de ser sino física, los ojos del señor William eran mas claros y parecían contener un montón de preguntas, sin embargo su sobrino daba todas las respuestas con su mirada. Un hombre se acerco y saludo a ambos que se colocaron de pie, se veía también muy importante, con una excusa obvia de negocios se llevo a el señor William quien me aseguro que regresaría tomándome de la mano, eso fue el teatro que creó para safarse del sujeto cuando quisiera, mejor volver por una chica que por su sobrino, me hizo sonreír, eran personas que pedían a gritos salir de la rutina laboral, había tenido muchos pacientes enfermos de stress y de trabajo

\- Nos dejaron solos señorita enfermera - sonrió - la verdad es que me encanta la idea de reconocer Chicago, no venia desde niño y.. podrías darme tu numero de teléfono? no quiero que me pase como a Stear - me hizo reír hasta que recordé que no tenia teléfono, mi cara cambio desvié la mirada y resople recordando

Por enecima vez vibraba el teléfono, puse los ojos en blanco ya no quería escucharlo pero aun así lo saque para borrar los mensajes y bloquear al insistente, pero en lugar de ello los abrí y los leí, estúpida masoquista, mas de lo mismo, entre perdóname, hablemos y te extraño, bla bla bla, había llorado demasiado por ese idiota, me envió una foto juntos en Nueva York, me ablando por un instante y al recibir la llamada entrante conteste, estaba lloviendo mucho, debajo de mi paraguas caminaba por la calle fue un error contestarle otra vez, aun así lo hice con rabia, tal vez conmigo misma

\- ¿que es lo que quieres?

\- por favor, siquiera dame la oportunidad de explicar...

\- ¿explicar que? ¿que estabas conmigo y con otra? y es inútil que lo niegues vi sus fotos juntos por todas partes, a diario, las publicaciones, las entrevistas, la prensa los anuncia comprometidos y yo esperándote como idiota a que terminara tu gira

\- Candy, las cosas no son así sabes como es la prensa y..

\- ¿Me crees estúpida? te conozco y por mi puedes..

\- ¡Esta bien es cierto!, paso algo entre nosotros pero solo me sirvió para darme cuenta que sigo enamorado de ti... igual todo esto es publicidad para mi disco ella es famosa

\- Jamas lo había admitido y muy en el fondo tenia la ilusa esperanza de que no fuera cierto, me dolió hasta el alma - ¡te odio! solo déjame en paz, no me llames mas, no me busques

\- ¡por favor no me pidas eso yo... - corte la comunicación, hice una pataleta, sentía el corazón pequeñito dentro de mi pecho y lance el teléfono con fuerza a la calle, cayó en un charco, era caso perdido, no me moleste siquiera en comprar uno nuevo, tenia métodos para averiguarlo, con el tiempo me sentí mas libre sin el, sin enterarme de las fotos y de los amigos diciéndome que lo vieron con ella preguntando si todo había terminado, sin darme cuenta pasaron 8 meses y yo no necesite mas del exclavisante aparato hasta ese momento

\- Lo siento no vas a creerme pero yo... tuve un altercado personal con mi telefono hace un tiempo y no volvi a comprar otro.. es que... bueno..

\- ¡Esta bien!, te creo si me dices que de verdad me mostraras ese parque que tanto te gusta

\- Si, claro que si... ¿puedes el Sábado? hay carritos de comestibles y niños por todas partes es increíble a la vista no tan solitario

\- Entonces... el sábado - con esa sonrisa convencería a cualquiera, ya era hora de salir y conocer a alguien nuevo, de sentir...

* * *

 **Hola Hola...quise dejar de escribir un buen tiempo pero las palabras e historias se agolpan en mi mente, esta vez, usare otra modalidad construire esta historia paso a paso, esto es lo que tengo hasta ahora y con sus comentarios ire armando el resto les dejo para mucha imaginacion por que la tienen y me encanta, quiero aclarar que este es y siempre sera un Albert Fic por que soy fan eterna del principe de la colina. Los fines de semana sera cuando haga las publicaciones...**

 **La historia es mia pero basada en los personajes de Candy Candy un manga japonés escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi... Como siempre los tomo para dar forma a otras historias.**

 **Abrasos a todas desde un rincón un poco frió del sur**


	2. Chapter 2

Me divertí mucho esa noche, o quizá fue el trago especial a base de frutilla, hacía mucho que no veía a las chicas pasarla tan bien y pensar que todo comenzó en una discusión sobre dar direcciones a desconocidos, Patty estaba de la mano con él en su mesa privada parecían absortos del resto del mundo, entre "el resto del mundo" todo trascurrió en historias graciosas familiares que nos hicieron amigos, eran hombres muy caballerosos, graciosos y sencillos los tres tenían una fantástica forma de hacer que el tiempo pasara lento, siempre habría de que conversar y que nos sintamos a gusto, quizá en eso tenían bastante practica, pero mientras Annie reía y se integraba de forma natural yo quería ver más allá era evidente que aunque se sentían como peces en el agua aquel comportamiento, las frases hechas, el whisky, era una prisión tediosa y repetitiva, no los conocía, preferí dejar que todo siguiera su curso, termine agradecida con Patty por llevarnos a pasar una noche diferente, lo más probable era que algo así no volviera a repetirse, la misma limusina nos regresó a casa en un estado de ensoñación, como si hubiésemos estado en alguna nube por horas, el sentimiento era colectivo ¡cómo no! dijo Patty... sus palabras exactas fueron... "con semejantes príncipes". ¿Príncipes? la palabra quedo suspendida, pensé en Anthony y la forma en que me miraba, realmente parecía un príncipe

Al día siguiente estaba arreglándome para mi turno de la tarde cuando Patty me llamo diciendo que había un paquete para mí, me hice una cola alta en el cabello, estire mi filipina azul y lo mire con extrañeza, agradecí que Annie no estuviese o sino diría que es una bomba, reímos antes de colocarlo en la mesa y abrirlo, era un teléfono de esos modernos y extremadamente lujoso, un aparato de última tecnología, por unos segundos no encaje el asusto hasta que leí una nota que pedía que lo encendiera, de fondo de pantalla había un ramo de rosas blancas, Patty estaba más emocionada que yo diciéndome que era original y que tenia de hecho un admirador, enseguida llegaron dos mensajes

\- Creo que necesitas más esto que las flores aunque las incluí también, espero con ansias a que llegue el sábado -

\- Me complace mucho ser el primer y único número en tu nuevo teléfono aunque sea por un momento-

-Es muy guapo, no sabía que saldrías con Anthony el Sábado, después de todo quizá en lugar de hacer ustedes de cupido fuimos Stear y Yo! Que vueltas da la vida… - se alejó con una risita de satisfacción

-Debería devolverlo, esto es demasiado

-No seas tonta, esto es un dulce para ellos, además es un regalo muy bonito y útil – la escuche decir desde la cocina, era cierto – además se nota mucho interés - rió y yo escribí un mensaje

-Agradezco mucho esto, me había acostumbrado a no tener uno, aunque estoy considerando los cupos de números…. Hasta el Sábado Anthony muchas gracias

Anthony… Anthony… no deje de pensar en él en todo el día, mensajes que iban y venían me hizo querer volver a verlo, me quedaban tres días más de trabajo podría invitarlo antes a un café o algo así. Pase los siguientes días planeando y resistiéndome para no escribirle, para ser paciente, no aguante demasiado y el Jueves en mi primer día aburrida en casa le escribí "No puedo estar sin hacer nada tengo dos semanas de licencia y me parece que el Sábado esta tan lejos… ¿te gustaría un café esta tarde?" en lugar de responderme un mensaje me llamó y casi salto de la cama, mi corazón parecía agitarse con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, deje que sonara un poco, respire profundamente y contesté

-Yo estaré disponible para ti cuando quieras Candice, te pondré de prioridad en mi agenda - mi mente solo repetía.. principe.. principe... principe

-Gracias, aunque no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo, tu tío se ve muy serio, lo último que quisiera es causarte problemas

-Me voy a escapar de mi tío será emocionante – me hizo reír

\- ¡Bien! Hay un café… voy a enviarte la dirección, ¿te veo allí a las 6?

-Nos veremos allí – nos despedimos

Al colgar sentí mariposas en el estómago, era emocionante volver a sentir algo así, me arregle como nunca para verlo y cuando entre al café él estaba en una mesa sonriéndome, se me cortó la respiración era tan guapo, tenerlo cerca causaba muchas sensaciones en mí, me senté frente a él y con esa mirada tierna me extendió una rosa blanca, suspire mentalmente, tenía algo tan dulce que me hacía pensar en príncipes todo el tiempo. Pasamos la tarde con un café entre risas, conociéndonos y coqueteándonos. no solo fuimos al parque ese Sábado sin planificarlo, meramente por compañía comenzamos a salir, me convertí en su guía turístico, no veíamos mas allá, no hablábamos del pasado ni del futuro vivíamos el presente acompañándonos en pequeñas aventuras con comidas típicas como hog dog y un partido de baseball que disfrutamos como adolescentes, y fue allí en ese lugar en donde me besó por primera vez, a pesar del ruido a mi alrededor sentí como si se detuviera el tiempo otra vez, como si todo me diera vueltas, Anthony me gustaba y mucho. Fueron las dos semanas más increíbles, siendo honesta necesitaba salir con alguien y sentirme así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al viajar de vuelta al hospital y recibir como siempre su mensaje de buenos días me di cuenta de algo, que él solo estaría en Chicago unos meses y luego regresaría a Londres, su lugar estaba allá lo nuestro no tenía futuro tenía que dejar de verlo tanto, eso me entristeció aunque no podría decir en tan poco tiempo si me había enamorado de él sabía que quería tenerlo cerca, pero… ¿a qué precio?, ¿volver a pasar por un amor a distancia que no es amor sino anhelo hasta que se convierte en desilusión?, ¡no! No podía volver a someterme a algo así, decidí tomar cierta distancia que claramente notó, la siguiente vez que nos vimos me pregunto que había cambiado y fui honesta, después de pensarlo por unos minutos supo que tenía razón pero no quería dejar de verme, tampoco yo quería, me dijo que si el destino quiso que nos conociéramos era por algo, que no le diera tantas vueltas que viviéramos nuestro momento, porque de eso se trataba la vida, me tomo de la mano y esa noche por primera vez el escogió el sitio, era un parque de diversiones, alegre, transitado, con su enorme rueda, pensé que subiríamos y en lugar de ello me llevo hasta el carrusel, nos detuvimos frente a el mientras giraba, las personas a bordo de los caballos blancos adornados sonreían y yo también al verlas, Anthony me miraba con una sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba.

-Me gustas Candice – lo miré sonrojándome – con esto quiero que me digas que quieres pasar el tiempo que me quede aquí conmigo, no insistiré en nada mas

\- También quería lo mismo y... ¡por qué no¡ saber a qué atenerme quizá cambie las cosas - nada me gustaría mas - respondí, el tomo mi mano y suspiro mirando girar el carrusel

\- cuando era niño tuve un accidente que casi me mata, me dejo postrado seis meses en una cama y dos años sin poder moverme – adoraba montar a caballo, pero no fue culpa de Tridente aunque lo culpe por mucho tiempo yo le había exigido transitar por un lugar peligroso, los médicos en un principio no le dieron esperanzas a mi familia, jamás volví a montar, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a pasar, de que pasara de nuevo – rió – además no puedo aunque quisiera, mi columna no soportaría el galope, vivimos muchas experiencias buenas, malas, pero las vivimos, es parte de la vida y agradezco el milagro de vivir – me miró nuevamente y mi corazón suspiró – pero puedo subir al Carrusel aunque sea para girar sobre un caballo unos minutos, subir y bajar, soñar con Tridente en nuestros mejores tiempos otra vez – dejo escapar el aire – quiero vivir esto contigo, lo que dure – soltó mi mano, el carrusel había parado y él se subió a un caballo mirándome con una sonrisa, de pronto todos mis miedos parecían tontos, subí a uno a su lado, lo besé mientras giraba, el tiempo allí pareció eterno.

Estaba atendiendo a un paciente cuando escuche el alboroto, era normal en emergencias, tenemos que apoyar cuando es algo grave, deje su historia sobre la cama con las última revisión y Salí, llevaban a un hombre mal herido que gritaba y un grupo de enfermeras trataba de impedirle el paso a otro que también estaba herido pero mucho más alterado, lo reconocí, mi corazón se agito cuando alguien que conoces ingresa a emergencia tu mente da muchas alertas aunque más pudo mi formación, me coloque frente a él e hice que me mirara tomando su rostro, cuando lo hice se calmó un poco

\- Señor William se lo han llevado a quirófano, usted debe permanecer aquí, ¿de acuerdo?..

\- Pero necesito saber que estará bien…

\- Lo estará porque esta con el mejor personal médico que hará que así sea – mire la sangre en su frente, gire a mis compañeras que me miraban perplejas y el doctor James me pidió que lo atendiera ya que lo conocía, pasamos a un cubículo para la revisión rápida, él contestaba a todo que no, no le dolía nada, estaba bien, quería con insistencia, más bien exigió saber que le harían y la condición del paciente que ingresaron a cirugía, el doctor James le dijo que no estaba en condiciones de exigir porque estaba en un hospital, estaba inquieto, me pidió que le hiciera el chequeo mientras atendía otras emergencias y que le cociera la herida

-Necesito llamar a su familia

\- ¿Dejó todos sus datos a el equipo que lo estaba atendiendo? – pregunte mientras me preparaba para el curetaje, sentado frente a mi parecía tranquilo pero en realidad estaba aún muy alterado quizá en Shock

-Si les dejé todo, pero igual debo…

-Ellos se encargaran señor William ¿que va a decirles?, ¿que sufrieron un accidente y él está en quirófano?, va a alterarlos deje eso en nuestras manos – le sujeté el rostro y aparté su cabello para limpiar, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando pase el alcohol y el iodo, resoplo – ¿que sucedió? – hablar le haría bien mientras hacia mi trabajo

-No lo sé, le pedí a Vince que fuera más rápido llegaba tarde a una junta estaba con mi teléfono...que…. – pronuncio una exclamación en otro idioma que supuse era una palabrota porque se disculpó – de pronto el auto dio vueltas escuche el ruido del auto haciéndose pedazos, lo saque de debajo del asiento, subí a una ambulancia por mi propio pie y aquí estoy

-Fruncí el ceño – ¿llevaba cinturón? – asintió y mi mano bajo desde su hombro a su costado, fue entonces que volvió a quejarse y me miro como un niño, con seriedad lo reprendí – debe quitarse la camisa señor William, ahora

-Mientras lo hacía le estaba costando más – debo tener una costilla rota pero no más que eso

\- ¡Vaya minucia! – golpes en el pecho y el costado, efectivamente la costilla bastante golpeada quizá fisurada, un moretón enorme en el hombro y brazo derecho, lo mire molesta, le había dicho al doctor que no tenía nada más, entonces sucedió me sonrió

-Lo siento, había otra cosa más importante – ¡su chofer claro! qué hombre más extraño – ¿puedes dejar de decirme Señor William? Me hace sentir anciano, mi abuelo era el señor William – pues el señor William nieto tenía un tatuaje en la espalda que no estaba segura de su significado pero si de que su aspecto me parecía así aún más rebelde – ¿como quieres que te llame? ¿Tio? – trate de reprimir una sonrisa sin éxito mientras llenaba el informe y el hizo una mueca

\- ¿Nombre Completo?

-William Albert Andrew

\- ¿Debemos avisar a su familia, su esposa? – lo mire expectante y el trato de reír pero consciente de sus heridas solo le causo dolor

-George vendrá por mí ya le llamé

\- ¿Edad?

-36 – se veía más joven

\- ¿Hijos?

-15 si cuentas a mi perro – le miré con los ojos abieros y volvió a reír o tratar de hacerlo al tiempo que se quejaba – no tengo hijos estas preguntas no están en ese formulario que está llenando Can-dy ¿quieres preguntarme otra cosa que te cause curiosidad?

¡Me sonroje! Claro que estaban aunque no eran las más importantes, lo ayudé a vestirse mientras le indicaba que le harían una radiografía y otros estudios, lo acompañe en el proceso, comenzó haciendo chistes, mientras tanto lo mantenía despierto hablando, generalmente los sedantes dan sueño, prefería a esta versión que el hombre intimidarte que conocí aquella noche Anthony me hablaba de el con tanto respeto y formalidad que el contraste era abrumador, finalmente no es lo mismo y acababa de sufrir un accidente que pudo ser mas grave, su chofer al que quería mucho como parte de su familia había llevado lo peor aunque no sabríamos nada hasta que saliera de cirugía; después de los exámenes lo dirigí a una habitación en donde esperaba un hombre de traje negro y bigote bastante serio

-¿¡William estas bien!? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – hizo un ademan y lo ayude a recostarse en la cama

-Será mejor que descanse, los resultados los recibirá el Doctor James, debes dormir un poco Albert

\- ¿Como me llamaste?

-No querías que te dijera señor William ¿no es cierto Albert? – sujetó mi brazo y me miro a los ojos

-Candy necesito uno de esos dulces de manjar - luego se echó a reír yo también, mire a el hombre de pie con los ojos abiertos y me presenté – no duerme nada bien por eso le hizo este efecto, procure que descanse tiene varias fisuras en dos costillas y muchos golpes incluyendo en su cabeza tendrá que guardar el máximo reposo

-Ha estado muy risueño es por un calmante llego muy alterado, cuando despierte llámeme, vendré con el doctor – asintió y me despedí, al salir de la habitación me reí ese hombre era.. era.. único

* * *

 **Hola, a mi también me place mucho leerlas, quien sabe a donde nos llevara, creo que como el titulo girara mucho pero por primera vez no tengo idea, voy con ustedes, solo dejo que sus comentarios y mi mente escriban, aunque debo confesar que se me ocurren mil formas es las que estaremos en tension.. que pasara? un abrazo enorme**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegue esa noche las chicas veían una película con un montón de palomitas de maíz encima, me di una ducha y me les uní ya al final

\- Te la perdiste es emocionante – a Patty le emocionaba todo

\- No es cierto… comenzó bien y luego se hizo muy cursi algo irreal - a Annie evidentemente no tanto

\- ¿Cursi? Disculpa, pero vi como se te empañaban los ojitos, además seguramente eso te parece porque no estás enamorada como nosotras ¿verdad Candy? – esa palabra era muy grande, hace días que Anthony y yo no nos veíamos, estaba bien con eso o quizá me había habituado a enamorarme a distancia, no podría saberlo

\- Bueno… Aquí la enamorada hasta el tuétano eres tu Patty y todo te parece excesivamente romántico desde que estas con Stear - contesté con sinceridad para bajar un poco la intensidad

\- Que no tenga un noviazgo no significa que este sola – replicó Annie y nosotras nos sorprendimos de ello más de la cuenta

\- Es la hora de las confesiones, ¿Quién es ese galán, si te la pasas trabajando? – Patty abrazó una almohada para escuchar su respuesta

\- Alguien con quien la paso muy bien sin necesidad de que seamos algo tan... formal

\- Realmente las relaciones están sobrevaloradas no lo veo tan mal – dije sabiendo que yo tampoco tenía lo que se llamaba una relación con Anthony solo.. era.. no sabía que era… solo porque no sería por tanto tiempo aunque para ellas lo nuestro era muy real

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por favor Candy tu confías en algo así? una relación cercana con un hombre es... una relación … Annie necesito un nombre..

\- Ponle el que quieras, no necesariamente tiene que serlo, etiquetar cosas se le da bien a los supermercados

\- ¡Amigos con Beneficios! que madura... - resoplo de modo irónico - ¿quien es tu amigo?

\- Puso los ojos en blanco - alguien y ya, un amigo

\- ¡lo conozco! ¿Y si te enamoras de "un amigo"? ¿Vas a conformarte luego con las migajas?

\- No voy a enamorarme, tengo claro lo que quiero con él, no sucederá – le encontré lógica, quizá por ello no me permitía el amor con Anthony o seguía pensando en el pasado, ¿enamorarse de un amigo? si era correspondido no estaría tan mal, en mi caso no era así, ninguna de mis insistentes preguntas las compartiría, ellas tenían una vida amorosa bastante resuelta por lo que lograba ver mientras que yo no aclaraba el tema

\- Tal vez Annie esté llevando mejor el asunto clandestino, no esta tan mal, no todo tiene que ser tan formal y somos adultas ya con 25 debemos saber direccionar con cautela nuestros sentimientos

\- ¡Esta bien! Ustedes son imposibles, pero les digo esto… entre más se rehúsen más rápido caerán

\- Annie se echó a reír a carcajadas – eso es un maleficio, hechicería, estoy muy bien soltera y disfrutando de lo bueno de la vida – pero… que dices tú Candy y el dulce bomboncito de Anthony Brown ¿te atrapo el corazoncito?

-Reí – ¡claro que sí! Me encanta – y así era, o exagere para no hablar demás

Dos días después me subí al Jeep verde que me regalo mi tío cuando cumplí 18 y conduje hacia una dirección que prácticamente había robado de un informe médico, deje el paquete en el asiento del copiloto y sonreí. Para entrar debía dejar casi que mi expediente en un portón inmenso además de conducir 3 minutos hacia la entrada, apague mi auto y vi aquella mansión inmensa, era hermosa, suspiré y tomé el paquete bajando de un brinco. En la puerta me recibió una mucama sonriente, le dije que quería ver al señor William, me miró con extrañeza, seguramente por toda mi pinta pensaría que buscaba a uno de sus sobrinos, de igual forma me condujo por el lugar que a mi percepción era parecido a un museo silencioso, frio, y lleno de historia, me volvería loca en un lugar así, tocó la puerta y me anunció, cuando entre sonriente él se puso de pie y le dio las gracias a Mary, trataba a todos sus empleados como si fuera su familia, despacio se aceró tomando mi mano, pero yo le di un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que tenía que dejar de ser tan formal por lo menos conmigo, pase tres días cuidándolo en el hospital tratando a cada hora que no escapara e informándole sobre el estado de Vince, le recordé lo sonriente que estaba y aun así no logre que sonriera así que extendí el paquete

\- ¿Viniste a traerme un paquete?

\- Vine a traerte lo que me pediste, tardé un poco pero aquí esta, además vine a ver como estabas Albert – iba a decirme algo que finalmente no lo dijo, abrió el paquete lo olió

\- ¡De verdad! Es manjar… - me miro pensando demasiado – ¿cuándo te pedí esto?

\- Cuando estabas entre dormido y despierto en el hospital

\- Me diste algo

\- Y me gustabas mas sonriente – tomo el dulce y le dio un mordisco como si fuera una delicia, me recordó a mi pastel de chocolate, sonreí por él y por mi mas nuestra afección por el dulce

\- Eres un ángel – se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté junto a él, mire su herida que estaba bastante bien y acaricie su mejilla

\- Estarás mejor… si sigues el tratamiento, pero veo que estas aquí… trabajando – fruncí el ceño - porque no sales los jardines que tienes son enormes, por favor ni el manjar te saca una sonrisa, tal vez el aire puro..

\- Tengo mucho que hacer y últimamente no tengo por qué sonreír a menos que me mediquen para ello – reí – ese Jeep en el que llegaste es hermoso

\- Gracias también lo creo, ¿vives aquí solo?

\- Aveces duermo aquí y ahora forzosamente guardo reposo, una semana mas yes todo, Archie tiene un departamento de soltero y Anthony está en la oficina, pero Neach-gleidhidh esta aquí

\- ¿Quien? – entonces entendí quien cuando un gran danés se acerco desde una esquina, era enorme, casi de mi tamaño – Neach, que lindo... asusta

\- Es la idea – acaricio al can y tomo mi mano para pasarla por su enorme cabeza, luego le hablo en otro idioma y volvió a su esquina – su nombre es guardián y no se acerca si no siente una amenaza, le agradas – me miro sin sonrisa

\- Vi a Vince, te envió sus saludos está mejorando rodeado de su familia entro a quirófano y se ve mejor que tu Albert

\- Mi familia está trabajando, creo que soy el culpable de que Anthony este tan ocupado, lo siento.. debes esperar que me recupere pronto para que lo libere – me puse seria de pronto que argumento más absurdo

\- ¡Sabes que señor William! Colóquese un buen abrigo que vamos a dar un paseo, estoy aquí por ti no por Anthony ¿entendido?

\- ¿Vas a casa de todos tus pacientes?

-Sólo cuando los aprecio no por un interés oculto, ¡vamos! No discutiré con usted tío abuelo – hizo una mueca de disgusto pero finalmente salió y le pidió a Mary que le llevara su abrigo – ¿hagamos algo? Si logro hacerte sonreír me cuentas algo de ti, por ejemplo que significa ese tatuaje – se encogió de hombros

Subimos al Jeep y le prometí que iría lento, puse mi estación favorita mientras conducía, le subí volumen cantando in the shadows, the rasmus era uno de mis favoritos, Albert me veía mientras golpeaba el volante al mejor estilo de rock pero no sonreía aun, en cambio le cantaba una estrofa - … "he estado esperando, he estado viviendo por un mañana toda mi vida"…

\- No pareces ser de las chicas que visten de negro

\- Tu no pareces ser de los hombres que no sonríen

\- Sin embargo henos aquí, soy un hombre competitivo Candy, ganaré el reto no me harás sonreír y no porque no quiera te ves bastante graciosa de niña del Rock, es porque me llamaste señor y tío abuelo en menos de dos minutos, prefiero que me llames Albert

Reí porque él era tan testarudo, al fin llegamos estaba ya casi atardeciendo justo a tiempo, toque la bocina y mi amable amigo Trent el vigilante me abrió sin dudarlo, me detuve justo para saludarlo por la ventanilla de mi copiloto

\- Hola rosquilla, traje a un amigo hoy me quedare hasta la misma hora

\- ¡Vaya! – le sonrió a Albert, le decía rosquilla porque parecía una – debes ser muy especial porque no viene aquí jamás con nadie

\- Ahora será nuestro secreto, de los tres, debes prometerlo – me miro con extrañeza pero le sostuve la mirada firme, era muy en serio

\- ¡Está bien! Prometo no revelar este secreto

\- ¡Bien! Que lo disfruten entonces princesa – palmeo el auto y arranque hacia la cima, el lugar no era para visitantes aunque yo tenía una acuerdo con rosquilla, uno secreto, era la sede de una gran bomba que surtía agua, era un sitio privado pero tenía una vista increíble

\- ¿Así que vienes aquí sola?

\- Aveces duermo aquí – lo mire sonriendo y resopló, una por una no es trampa

Estacione de reversa al abismo que mostraba a la ciudad y me detuve justo en el borde, me baje, abrí el maletero y coloque los cojines, él se acercó mirando la vista fijamente y suspiro

\- Si es increíble - me senté haciéndole un espacio y se sentó a mi lado en silencio por un par de minutos – me recuerda a algún otro paisaje en Irlanda justo en verano aunque estemos en otoño – el sol hacía del cielo tonos morados y naranjas

\- A veces solo tienes que… detenerte y mirar las bellezas que te rodean para sentirte en paz – cuando lo mire estaba absorto mirando aquel atardecer

\- ¿Por qué vienes aquí sola? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar los colores del cielo

-Busco paz

-Me miro al fin – ¿por que me trajiste?

\- Porque tu también

Y justo en ese instante su sonrisa se amplió, se acomodó frente a mí y se echo a reír, no sabía que se podía reír de nada o realmente no comprendía el por que

-Muy bien pequeña, es una torre tribal hecha de roca y fuego, está arraigada en la tierra, en la cúspide se vuelve aire y cae en forma de lluvia, agua, los cuatro elementos y dioses celta, un ciclo, me lo tallaron en África a la antigua – preste atención delineando en mi mente aquel raro dibujo y la forma en como lo contaba lo hacía algo místico

-Es increíble y ¡Auch! Debió doler mucho soportas muy bien el dolor, jamás hubiese creído que fuese algo así

-En cambio yo puedo creer fácilmente que al menos tu tendrás alguno

-Susurre acercándome como si alguien mas podría escucharnos en aquel lugar apartado – tengo 3 – alce la manga de mi camisa

-Delineo con sus dedos las letras y me miró – ¿R&D?

-Raimond y Dayna mis padres, mi madre estaba enferma. Murió cuando tenía 4 años y mi papa – suspiré – sufrió un accidente cuando tenía 10, desde entonces mi tío me cuida aunque estemos separados de momento - lo mire y sonreí el recuerdo no me causaba tristeza elegí quedarme con los mejores momentos - era médico, me llevaba con él al consultorio y jugaba a ser su asistente, debió quedarse dormido al volante, no lo sabremos jamás, pero ahora están juntos

-Tras un minuto sin palabras volvió a sonreírme – ¿como se llama tu tío?

\- Jhon White - miro un punto fijo y me devolvio la mirada con intensidad, luego me sonrio de la manera mas bonita, no comprendia pero no le di muchas vueltas a ese asunto, se transformo frente a mis ojos, era otra persona, la que creia

-¿Puedo imaginar en donde están los otros dos?- negué con la cabeza muy asombrada y se echó a reír

-¿Eres casado? – la pregunta llevaba en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vi – me miro como si estuviera pensando una respuesta tan sencilla como un sí o un no, aunque apostaría a que si – ¡por favor Albert! Llevas una anillo de matrimonio solo quiero escuchar que lo confirmes

-Si, efectivamente es un anillo de matrimonio… pero no estoy casado – eso sí era muy extraño – lo uso para despistar a las chicas lindas que intenten conquistarme – su risa era contagiosa a pesar de que el chistecito no tanto

\- No intento conquistarte

\- bueno.. dije las chicas lindas - frunci el ceño levantando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos

\- ¿entonces no soy linda?

\- probablemente

\- aunque "probablemente" no sea linda, no intento conquistarte

\- ¿Segura? – ¡por favor! No hablaba en serio - miro su mano y dio vueltas al aro – era de mi padre, me dejo un imperio pero lo más simbólico ha sido esto, su alianza matrimonial, amó tanto a mi madre que jamás volvió a casarse, dedico el resto de su vida a la familia, en su honor, fui un parto complicado ella me eligió también por la familia, ese es mi deber ahora – compuso una mueca – pero también lo uso para lo que te dije, aleja las tentaciones

-me sonrió y yo compuse una mueca - ¿No quieres tener una familia propia?

-He tenido un montón de relaciones algunas bastante serias pero ninguna ha llegado a hacerme querer más, quizá estoy mejor así

-Yo creo que nadie está mejor así, siempre necesitamos alguien que nos ame y a quien amar, nuestros padres nos tenían a nosotros y ahora ambos oficialmente huérfanos no podemos pasar la vida solos

-Tal vez tengas razón, veremos las vueltas da el reloj y el destino

* * *

 **Hola Chicas, feliz fin de semana en lo particular me gustan los dos jajajajaj que difícil, aunque no hay algún sentimiento real por ninguno... esto apenas comienza**


	4. Chapter 4

Fue una tarde fantástica, hablamos de todo un poco, reímos, nos desconectamos del mundo y sus incesantes preguntas, simplemente nos hicimos compañía en paz, me di cuenta que habían muchas formas de detener el tiempo, claro! que era yo la que mas hablaba. Cuando paré frente a su fría mansión hice la propuesta más atrevida de mi vida, pero algo me decía que debía seguir mis instintos, Albert estaba tan encerrado en su propio deber que sentía la enorme necesidad de ayudar, detrás de todo el traje elegante, los ojos distraídos y su barba perfecta había un hombre muy solo, si podía hacer algo para hacer que fuera por un momento el hombre que acababa de conocer lo haría.

\- Hagamos un break time, colócalo en tu agenda pero tengamos unas horas para charlar y estar en paz, solo un día a la semana, en el mismo lugar, ¿que dices? - frunció el ceño - compartiré mi terapia contigo, si no te sientes un poco... liberado o.. - le sonreí- en paz como me siento yo cada vez que voy a ese lugar entonces olvida todo esto, de lo contrario elije un día y yo ajustare mi horario

\- Compartirás tu pacifico secreto conmigo y también dejas que elija un día, ¿por que haces todo esto? - ladeo la cabeza y me miro como si estuviese loca

\- Porque... no lo se - conteste sin pensar - quiero hacerlo, Albert... ¿acaso debe haber motivo siempre?.. quizá vivamos más felices si simplemente de vez en cuando hacemos lo que queremos y no lo que debemos, además... fue bueno sentir que alguien verdaderamente me escuchaba - se quedo en silencio unos segundos eternos y reacciono como si estuviese a punto de cometer una estupidez

\- Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?, solo por que escuchar tus historias y como saltas de una cosa a otra en segundos es mejor que beber en el despacho rodeado de mas cosas por decidir, frente a eso esta parece una decisión fácil - de pronto sin despedirse bajo del jeep dejándome sin entender, en cuestión de segundos el podría darle muchas vueltas a mi cabeza tratando de descifrarlo, se giro sonriéndome - Martes, de cinco a ocho - y sin más se alejó

En ese momento pude agregar una victoria para mi, había logrado hacer que alguien como el cediera, encendí el auto y deje escapar el aire entre risas porque habían sido solo tres, solo serian tres horas, tres días en el hospital y aquella era la tercera vez que compartíamos el mismo espacio. Irónico

* * *

El tiempo, algo con lo que no podemos contar, pasa tan rápido que se nos escapa entre los dedos, entre sus horas las vivencias se hacen intensas, y otras simplemente pasan como una más con movimientos plenos del subconsciente, cosas que quizá no recuerdes más o solo con el mismo tiempo creas que sucedieron en un sueño, la realidad es que la mayoría lo dejamos escapar, entre palabras no dichas, y sentimientos no sentidos, entre remotos quizás, tememos cambiar la rutina, nos dejamos llevar, damos incesantes vueltas en un mismo lugar y después nos preguntamos por que estamos tan cansados.

Patty estaba más enamorada que nunca, adoraba a Stear como a ningún otro que le conociera, parecía que a su lado la vida estaba en la dirección correcta sonreía mucho mas, le aposto todo a ese amor. Annie no paraba con la apasionante historia de horas robadas entre besos y caricias, no supimos quien era ese hombre siempre hablaba conmigo de él sin mencionar su nombre o describírmelo como si se tratara de un sueño que solo existiera en un mundo aparte, ahora que la conocía me compartía esas vivencias y yo cada vez la notaba más entusiasmada, en el delgado filo peligroso del amor, no lo reconocería pero yo sabía que lo quería hasta el punto más ciego, lo que le dijera, lo que sea que le aconsejara sería inútil, cuando el corazón y la razón se disputan un tema los terceros salimos sobrando. Anthony y yo nos veíamos de vez en cuando, estar con él era especial, cuando estaba a su lado me sentía feliz, era como siempre estar en un parque de diversiones, tomados de la mano parecía que nada era imposible, tomábamos un helado y caminábamos por el parque, él se iría y yo disfrutaba del momento como si fuera parte de alguna vivencia que tenia fecha de caducidad, las horas volaban cuando reíamos juntos, pero en mi vida había mucho mas, algo de realidad en cada martes de cinco a ocho eran mis horas de paz, el mundo dejaba de girar, el cielo cambiaba su tonalidad, todo parecía más lento, nada ni nadie importaba más allá de nuestro secreto, éramos amigos, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, yo le confiaba todo, cosas que no las hablaría con Anthony o mis amigas y él se mostraba tal cual era conmigo. Una tarde recostado sobre una almohada en mis piernas me contaba una historia de algún viaje muy lejos, sonreía al recordar los campos mientras acariciaba su cabello, para él era emocionante recordar que había vivido antes de sentirse tan muerto a diario en una oficina, conocía cada una de sus expresiones y estaba aprendiendo a distinguir cuando hablaba en serio y cuando resultaba una broma sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño, reíamos mucho juntos, Albert se había convertido en alguien importante, mi mejor amigo, un mundo aparte que hacía que quisiera ser mejor, hasta que llego el invierno y era imposible ir a ese lugar, habían pasado tres martes y lo extrañaba muchísimo, prácticamente pasaba de muy mal humor el día pensando que no lo vería, le llame para preguntarle como estaba pero note algo extraño en su voz, así que a pesar de que no era martes conduje cuando termine mi turno a las 10:00 hasta donde estaba sabía que Archie y Anthony estarían en una conferencia en New Jersey y él atareado en ese despacho que aunque me aseguro que era mejor trabajar desde allí que en las oficinas el trabajo se le triplicaba, una llamada no era suficiente, Mary me recibió con una enorme sonrisa sabía dónde encontrarlo, entre papeles, tenía la corbata desordenada y el cabello revuelto, cuando me miro note lo que ya me parecía raro cuando le hable, algo estaba muy mal, mi sonrisa desapareció, me acerque lo suficiente, toque su frente, mire sus ojos y tome sus manos.

\- Estoy bien Candy

\- Nada de eso, estas ardiendo en fiebre Albert!

\- Quizá es un resfriado, ya se pasará – volvió a su jaula de papel sin mirarme

\- Me cruce de brazos – levántate de allí, ¿hace cuanto tienes malestar?

\- Ayer, pero empecé a sentirme mejor – puse los ojos en blanco y salí a buscar a Mary y al botiquín, cuando regrese tenía la mano en la cabeza, bastante testarudo, se sentía fatal, después de obligarlo a tomar una ducha un poco fría se envolvió en la cama con los cobertores – ¡está bien! - Dijo titiritando – estoy peor

\- Tome su temperatura, le di unas pastillas y un té, estuve a su lado mientras le bajaba un poco la fiebre – ¿Ay pequeño Bert que haré contigo? – le susurre y él se echó a reír

\- Quédate conmigo – me miro con una mueca infantil que me saco una sonrisa – te extrañe pequeña enfermera, ¿vienes a consentirme y a cuidarme o no? – volvió a cerrar los ojos y me enterneció

\- No voy a dejarte solo y lo sabes, también te extrañaba, detesto el invierno

\- Voy a contagiarte

\- Trabajo en un hospital soy muy fuerte para estas cosas – abrió un espacio en su cama y sin dudarlo me recosté junto a él, tenía la cara y los ojos rojos, lo abrace y los cerró estaba temblando de frió, un hombre imponente como el como un pequeño entre mis brazos, con lo que le di dormiría pronto y le empezaría a bajar la fiebre – ¿aun te duele la cabeza?

\- No tanto - beso mi frente abrazándome y ese pequeño momento me lleno de la misma paz, no era el lugar, era compartir a su lado esas pequeñas cosas, entre nosotros existía una confianza que iba mas allá, nos conocíamos... compartir los recuerdos buenos y malos con alguien, desahogarte y sentir que te entienden es mas de lo que cualquier sentimiento puede llenar, creamos un lazo fuerte de amistad, yo sentía que no podía compartir con nadie mas así y quería creer que el sentía lo mismo, me encantaba saber que me había extrañado

Cundo volví a abrir los ojos el me abrazaba por la espalda, sentía su respiración muy tibia en mi cuello, no quise moverme, su mano estaba justo frente a mí, tenía la sensación extraña de querer tocarla, acariciarla, fue algo instintivo quizá sin pensarlo demasiado lo hice, entrelace su mano con la mía y el la sujeto más fuerte, cerré los ojos ante el contacto llevando nuestras manos cerca de mi rostro, había llegado a quererlo mucho y odiaba verlo mal, tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo, volví a despertar en la mañana, poco a poco salí de la cama y toque su frente, la fiebre alta había cedido pero aún estaba quebrantado, abrió lentamente los ojos sonriéndome

\- ¿Como te sientes?

\- Es extraño… no lo sé – tampoco yo lo sabía, ¿a que se refería?

\- Espero que mejor, porque tengo que irme, eso no quiere decir que puedes regresar al despacho, le pedí a Mary que lo limpiara y ordenara, Por favor Albert, voy a llamarte y por tu bien espero que estés leyendo un libro o viendo una película, debes descansar, entre más rápido te alivies más rápido volverás a trabajar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo prometo pequeña enfermera – me acerque y le di un beso en la frente apartando su cabello

Podemos querer a muchas personas al mismo tiempo de diferente forma, Quería muchísimo a el testarudo señor William aunque quedarme dormida a su lado no lo sentía tan extraño quizá podría alguien.. mal interpretarlo

* * *

Llegaba al departamento una noche cualquiera tarareando una canción cuando vi a un hombre sentado junto a la puerta con el teléfono en sus manos, me alarmé, podía claramente imaginar mi expresión incrédula al verlo, porque no era usual además Patty había salido de fin de semana con Stear y Annie no debería haber llegado aun, alzo la mirada sin sonreírme, no le veía mucho pero era de los tipos vanidosos, estaba hecho un pequeño desastre su traje costoso beige estaba manchado de vino tinto sobre todo su pantalón, la camisa desabotonada en el cuello y sin corbata, recogió su chaqueta y me sonrió

\- Disculpa la hora y como me veo pero necesito que me dejes entrar Annie no quiere contestarme el teléfono está encerrada y quiero decirle... explicarle..

\- pensé.. ¿que dem..? eso tenía que ser una broma, aunque al parecer era bastante real, la pasión secreta era muy real, seductoramente real - ¿ustedes tuvieron una seria pelea no es cierto?, si te dejo entrar Annie va a matarme a mi

\- Uso una mirada que convencería a cualquier mujer de que la luna era verde y tomo mis manos - te prometo que no, y no me iré hasta que me escuche

\- Abrí el departamento a oscuras, ella no parecía estar allí, encendí las luces y toque la puerta de su habitación, no parecía haber luz pero estaba cerrada con llave, estaba allí - An... Annie aquí hay alguien que quiere verte, nena.. ¿esta todo bien?

\- Dile a ese idiota que se vaya al mismísimo demonio - la escuche gritar y mire al idiota a mi lado poner los ojos en blanco, toco la puerta y hablo a la muy alterada persona detrás de ella

\- Conejita linda, ¿puedes solo escucharme?, lo que viste no fue nada de lo que piensas, ábreme la puerta por favor, hablemos esto

\- se escucho golpear con fuerza la puerta del otro lado y yo si me asuste era muy grave para que Annie perdiera los estribos hasta ese punto - no me digas conejita, nunca mas, debes tener una granja entera, vete a la m...

\- Annie Britter abre esta puerta o la echo abajo - estaba atónita pero no podía moverme, estaba en medio de un asunto entre dos - bebe...

\- volvió a golpear repetidamente la puerta ella la echaría abajo si el seguía allí, solo una vez antes vi a Annie enfurecer de ese modo no era normal - Candy sácalo de aquí, que se vaya no quiero verlo - la escuche llorar y todos mis sentidos se activaron

\- Será mejor que te vayas esto no está bien, cuando se calme quizá podrán hablar - suspiro con resignación, parecía realmente afectado por la situación, camino conmigo hacia la puerta y de pronto regreso rápidamente sobre sus pasos hasta la madera que los separaba

\- la verdad no debería tener importancia y no soy de los que dan explicaciones pero tu.. tu si me importas, me importas mucho conejita- fue tierno, parecía muy sincero, pero solo obtuvo fue un nuevo golpe en la puerta y literalmente le pidió que saliera de su vida, Annie se escuchaba con mucha rabia pero también había dolor, el se disculpo y se fue, yo respire profundamente y toque la puerta

\- Annie... el ya se fue, no esta aquí, por favor abre, me estas preocupando - cuando abrió lentamente la puerta su maquillaje estaba echo una porquería, los ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, claro que el no la vería así, me rompió el corazón y la abrace con fuerza, deje que llorara otro rato mas antes de enviarle a lavarse el rostro mientras preparaba un te para las dos

\- Lo siento mucho, por... que vieras todo esto, involucrarte... es una verdadera tontería el... no tengo derecho a reprocharle absolutamente nada, no somos nada, pero me sentí tan... traicionada, siento mucha rabia Candy, por mi, no debería pero en el fondo pensé que el..- sus ojos se empañaron..- podría haber cambiado por mi, que estúpida, debí tirarle la botella entera de vino arruinar mas que su traje

\- no te culpes, creo que estabas arriesgándote a algo así... que.. ¿que fue lo que sucedió? yo aun sigo confundida y...

\- Lo odio eso fue lo que paso, no me interesa tener un novio, es historia, eso no evita que me duela creí que ya había aprendido, pero... no vas a oír que lo diga Candy, lo que siento con el.. no esperaba que fuera tan intenso - me miro reprimiendo un universo de sentimientos, se acabo, no voy a permitirle que me hiera, ponerme de esta forma solo confirma que deje que entrara mas que en mi cuerpo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no domine mis sentimientos lo suficiente

Incleible, pensé mucho en aquella escena que aun parecía la de una película dramática como las que tanto le gustaban a Patty, ¿que tan difícil era admitir el amor?, realmente decir te amo y sentirlo son cosas muy distintas, luchar contra un montón de cosas en tu propia mente para llegar a esa conclusión no es igual a sentir en lo mas profundo el dolor de una acción y sus palabras quedaron flotando en mi mente.. que tan parecido podría ser un me importas y un te quiero aunque no significara lo mismo

* * *

Un montón de cosas están pasando... y pasarán


	5. Chapter 5

Patty Regreso un Lunes feriado por la tarde, Annie trabajaba en la mesa con su notebook y yo leía un libro escrito por Freud, pensamos que la persona que entraría por la puerta no cabria de la felicidad, era la única de nosotras que realmente estaba viviendo algo "normal", pero la que entro era otra, parecía distraída, ante la mirada atónita de ambas cerró la puerta, tiro sus cosas en el suelo y se recostó de ella con un suspiro, como si le pesara el cuerpo, sus manos llegaron a su rostro y comenzó a llorar, fue alarmante inmediatamente llegamos hasta ella, pero no dejaba de llorar, no mas repetía en mi mente, primero Annie y ahora ella, sentía ese dolor como si fuera mío, ¿que pudo haber pasado para que las cosas giraran tan rápido?, de la felicidad a la tristeza, se sentó en el sofá y de un suspiro seco sus lagrimas mirándonos como si tuviera la peor de las noticias, por un momento temí por alguna enfermedad, siempre estaba temiendo por ello.

\- El se va, después de cuatro maravillosos meses, ¿simplemente se terminara?¿así?

\- ¿dónde se va? ¿quién? - Annie estaba confundida y para ser sincera yo también

\- Stear, estábamos viviendo un verdadero idilio juntos y de pronto se acerco a mi como si fuera a declararme su amor para toda la vida y me dijo que en un par de semanas se va al pacifico en un buque para su investigación, estará como ingeniero jefe a bordo de una prueba piloto a kilometros de la civilizacióncon un grupo internacional importante

\- pero, ¿eso debería ser bueno o no? - en mi ingenuidad trate de ver el lado positivo

\- ¿No lo entiendes?, son como mínimo 2 años Candy, estará sin comunicación, ¿como voy a saber de él? por cartas? eso ya no funcionara así, y... ¿2 años?, prácticamente me dijo que era maravilloso y hubiese deseado quedarse conmigo pero esto lo había perseguido por más tiempo que a mí y yo... juro que hice mi mejor actuación, entenderlo y apoyarlo en lo que quiere lograr pero... me está matando - la abrazamos muy fuerte, tenía toda la razón, un amor a distancia no funciona, el tiempo es un gran compañero, pero también puede ser muy cruel - ahora entiendo porque tú y Anthony han tomado un poco de distancia

¿Distancia?, seguíamos saliendo y frecuentándonos como siempre, ¿cual distancia?, terminamos las tres llorando, llorábamos por ella, por nosotras, se que tenían sus razones particulares, la gente no suele llorar si no doliera algo o tocara en lo más personal, ¿por que lloraba yo?, ¿que me dolía tanto más allá de lo que ambas estaban pasando?, el amor era algo muy complicado, dolía mucho, tenerlo y no tenerlo, lo sabía y decidí vivir en un pequeño espacio, me encerré dentro de el, si abría mi corazón... si dejaba que alguien más lo alcanzara volvería a doler, me sentí egoísta, Annie trato de no amar y aun así entrego parte de su corazón en algo que sabía que terminaría mal, Patty no vio mas allá y lo entrego todo a un desconocido, apostaron y asumen el riesgo, yo decidí jugar a que todo tiene el espacio que debería, Anthony me quería, me había repetido tantas veces que lo nuestro podía ser de verdad si yo quisiera, el compromiso estaba allí, la que no lo tomaba era yo, lo mantenía alejado, la única que no arriesgaba, era el modo más fácil. Esa noche, mire el teléfono que seguía teniendo un ramo de rosas blancas de fondo.

\- Hola, yo... solo quería hablarte y... estaba pensando en ti

\- Bueno yo siempre pienso en ti - quizá notó demasiado la diferencia - ¿Que sucede Candy?

\- Quiero... - suspiré y cerré los ojos, sentí como si tuviera algo doliéndome muy dentro - te quiero

\- tras unos segundos el respondió - también yo, contigo quiero todo, solo que no depende de mí, he estado esperándote, ¿podemos vernos mañana en la noche? - era Martes... allí estaba, no supe que responder por un instante tenia los sentimientos a flor de piel deje de pensar en cuanto disque su número, entonces respondí con el corazón.

\- No - cualquier día menos los martes

* * *

Un par de semanas después planificamos un día de chicas, además había recibido la noticia más feliz de todas, mi tío vendría a verme y para mí eso era el mayor motivo de felicidad, así que contagie a mis compañeras y nos animamos. Volvimos a ser las mismas como hace mucho tiempo

El gran día de chicas llego, las tres salimos de compras, Annie era la que siempre nos incitaba a probarnos un montón de prendas así que pasábamos literalmente todo el día en las grandes tiendas del centro, reíamos y disfrutábamos del hecho de ser chicas, nos olvidábamos de todo y de todos por un rato, las mujeres necesitamos esos momento entre nosotras, el salón de belleza y un vestido nuevo que hagan juego con unos hermosos zapatos. Al salir de una de las tiendas nos topamos de frente con Anthony acompañado de una preciosa mujer, muy elegante, me sonrió y aparto sus lentes oscuros mirándome fijamente como si tratara de recordar si me conocía, su cabello rubio estaba atado en un moño elaborado, llevaba perlas y un hermoso conjunto blanco debajo de un lujoso abrigo parecía de la mismísima realeza

-¡Esto es una linda casualidad! - exclamo Anthony mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a las chicas, a mi me tomo por sorpresa que frente a aquella desconocida solo besara mi mano, parecía más formal de lo común, se dirigió a ella sonriendo - ¿habías visto americanas tan lindas? ella es Patricia la novia de Stear, Annie que ha hecho maravillas con el marqueting de Diamond y..-. me miro pensando por un segundo que decirle - Candice es la chica que me gustaría llevar a conocer Londres, quizá le guste y se quede conmigo - sonreí, Anthony tenía esa manera de ser tan tierna

\- La mujer le sonrió y nos beso a cada una en la mejilla - Es un gusto conocerlas, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, aunque más de ti Candice - esa manera de hablar, la había estado escuchando antes, ella evidentemente era Pauna, o como él le decía el amor de su vida - la pequeña Candy White - lo dijo sonriendo e inmediatamente pensé que lo dijo de tal forma como si me conociera desde siempre

\- EL gusto es mío me alegra que este aqui, Anthony no hablaba de otra cosa mas que de su llegada

\- Han sido unos días encantadores, poder reunirme con mi familia, estar juntos un rato, no es algo que pase a menudo

\- Candy también espera una visita importante y estamos comprando cosas para recibirlo, había pensado en una reunión, algo que le recuerde que en otros lugares tiene a más personas que lo quieren, hace tiempo no vemos ninguna al tío Jhon - cuando Annie menciono aquello la sonrisa de aquella mujer se apagó y aparto la mirada tal vez le recordó la distancia constante de sus seres queridos

\- Ahh si me muero por que llegue, reunirse con los que queremos es hermoso, aunque es el tío de Candy cuando estudiábamos juntas compartimos mucho con él, se convirtió en nuestro tío también - rió Patty - Las tres le haremos una bienvenida mañana

-¿ llegara mañana? - pregunto sorprendida .

\- sí, bueno hace tiempo que me pedía que viajara a Nueva York a verlo y como demore demasiado el estará aquí solo por el fin de semana

\- Porque no van a la mansión?, si, es que estoy organizando algo pequeño, mas familiar, si ustedes van los hombres de mi familia se dignaran a juntarse para algo más que papeles - las tres nos miramos - por favor - tomo mis manos y me miro de una forma que difícilmente alguien ignoraría - no pueden decir que no, además estaría encantada

\- estaremos allí - realmente no podía decirle que no, ¿quien podría negarle algo? Evidentemente podía apreciarse el poder de los Andrew

Al despedirnos, Anthony besó mi mano y me miro por unos segundos con una sonrisa encantadora a diferencia de las miradas que me dedicaron mis amigas, ir allá significaba más que una cena cualquiera, aun no era plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho al decir que sí, pero si lo pensaba un poco no tenía ni idea de por qué había aceptado, Pauna me recordaba mucho a Albert como hablaba pero algo en sus ojos era como Anthony.

* * *

Las tres estábamos en el aeropuerto tan emocionadas como si fuéramos a ver en concierto a nuestro grupo favorito, el tío Jhon, para nosotras era más que solo un hombre, fue el alcahueta de nuestras travesuras, y el amor platónico de Annie, fue también el pañuelo de lagrimas y el consejero perfecto, al llegar las tres nos abalanzamos encima a abrazarlo entre risas, hacia un año que no lo veía, 3 para Patty y más de 5 para Annie

-Mis chicas hermosas, ¡Vaya! hace tanto tempo que.. - nos miro de arriba abajo - veo que ya no son unas niñas y he venido para supervisar que ningún charlatán las envuelva, porque están hechas unas bellezas

\- Dime que no estás comprometido tío, aun no pierdo las esperanzas - bromeo Annie y lo hizo reír

\- ¿Quieres que Candy te haga la vida a cuadros? - recuerdas a Flavia, le hizo tantas travesuras que jamás volvimos a saber de ella, la culpable de que el tío Jhon no se case es ella - recordó Patty

\- Muy bien, tenemos que ponernos al día ahora mismo, alguien del hotel vendrá por mi maleta y nosotros a tomar un buen café

\- ¿Te quedaras en un hotel? pensé que lo harías con nosotras - eso tenía planeado

\- De ninguna manera me quedare en ese departamento suyo de solteras tuve suficiente de sus revoltosas historias cuando eran adolescentes - sonrió, y nos abrazo con cariño nuevamente como si extrañara tanto aquellos días

Pasamos un par de horas riéndonos del pasado, y si hice algunas travesuras pero no quería perder a mi única familia, la familia de mi madre jamás se intereso por ella mucho menos por mí y mi tío era lo único que tenia, esas mujeres según yo, solo querían apartarlo y sus relaciones duraban poco, pensé por mucho tiempo que era mi culpa, hasta que me di cuenta que yo no era la que lo hacía, finalmente mi tío siempre me prefería por encima de ellas, cuando finalmente me fui a la universidad tuvo muchas oportunidades hasta yo misma quise que hiciera una vida, me culpe por mucho tiempo de su soledad, por cuidarme por dedicarme tiempo uno que pudo muy bien ser para él, prefería mil veces estar conmigo en su tiempo libre, el poco que tenia, su negocio, el que empezó desde la nada y ahora era enorme era su vida, mirándolo mientras sonreía, seguía siendo apuesto, un hombre tan noble y caballeroso, su cabello se aclaraba cada vez mas pero no perdía esa chispa jovial con unos ojos del color del oro tan cálidos como desafiantes, me había enseñado a luchar, a perseguir con ahínco mis sueños, a ser autentica. Las chicas se despidieron de nosotros por diversos compromisos y decidimos salir a caminar un poco, siempre nos gusto dar largos paseos, aunque sabía que quería detalles de mi vida, nunca ha dejado de cuidarme y preocuparse por mí.

-¿Muy bien quién es él? - pregunto de pronto y me sorprendió

\- ¿de quién hablas?

\- De el hombre que te tiene distraída, he hablado contigo, y has sido mi niña por 15 años te conozco Candy, además no es la primera vez que te enamoras - ¿cómo podría decirme algo así? me eche a reír de inmediato

\- estas equivocado esta vez Jhonny... no estoy enamorada y nadie me tiene distraída, quizá en estos meses han pasado cosas, he girado, pero no quiere decir que sea por algún hombre

\- ¿Quieres decirme que no sales con nadie? ¿que nadie está interesado en ti?, pretendes solo engañarme, esa sonrisa dice lo contrario, además Annie insinuó que Patty y tu tienen sus romances - que suspicaz

\- Está bien! - me detuve frente a él que ya me miraba tratando de reprimir la sonrisa de su victoria - Estoy saliendo con alguien pero no es nada..serio o formal... solo salimos de vez en cuando

\- como digas... ¿y puedo saber de quién se trata? - sonrió buscando en mis ojos la respuesta y haciendo eso que hacia siempre que evitaba que le dijera mentiras

\- estas disfrazando tus exigencias tal como yo lo hacía contigo - ambos reímos - pero te lo diré, su nombre es Anthony es de Londres, dulce, gentil, atento y muy apuesto

\- Estas describiéndolo como si fuera un príncipe

\- Lo es..

\- Entiendo... - frunció el ceño... - Anthony.. ¿cual me dijiste que era su apellido?

\- no te lo dije tío, Anthony Brown - su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido y su expresión cambio, estaba confundido, asombrado, quizá preocupado - Bueno mañana en la noche podrás conocerlo, su madre nos invito a una cena y...

\- Espera... - estaba muy serio de pronto - ¿su madre dices?, ¿como conociste a Anthony? - hablaba ya muy en serio, como si fuese algo malo

\- Realmente fue a través de Patty su primo Stear es su novio y el estaba de visita así que... ¿por que preguntas eso?

\- ¿Su madre nos invito?, ¿ hablando de Pauna Brown? ¿en estados unidos? - ahora yo no entendía nada, parecia incredulo, como si estuviese mareado sin más se sentó en unos bancos a nuestro lado y dejo escapar el aire - de ninguna manera iré

\- ¿Que?... pero... ¿por que?

\- Para no ser serio lo tuyo con ese joven vas a cenar con su familia y quieres que sea una reunión... ¿familiar...? - de pronto estaba alterado algo estaba pasando

\- No, ella nos invito a todas, a las chicas también y estarán sus sobrinos y.. su hermano, los conozco a todos

\- ¿Conoces a William Andrew? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa - dime algo Candice, ¿se puso en contacto contigo de alguna forma?, ¿como es que llego hasta ti?

\- ¿Quien?, ¿de que hablas tío? ¿que es todo esto? acaso... evidentemente los conoces, ¿deberían ellos conocerme? - se restregó el rostro con ambas manos

\- No importa.. ahora... - me miro fijamente - Discúlpame mi niña el nombre de Pauna y saber que existe después de tantos años la posibilidad de volver a cruzarme con ella me pone de este modo, pero son cosas mías, tú no tienes nada que ver y no empieces a preguntar porque el reloj no gira hacia atrás.

\- El Carrusel tampoco, o no sería divertido - lo que si hace es dar incesantes vueltas en el tiempo - sonrió para mi estaba claro que hubo algo entre el y la madre de Anthony - ¿iremos a esa cena?

\- Definitivamente - lo dijo con la convicción de un soldado

\- ¿Seguro? - ahora que lo pienso quizá no se la mejor idea del mundo, no quiero que parezca más serio de lo que es lo mío con Anthony el va a regresar a Londres pronto

\- ¿Lo quieres? - acaricio mi mano y yo no supe cómo responder, así que mire al primer objeto cercano y le respondí lo único que me repetía siempre que lo pensaba - si

Para esa cena me prepare mucho mas mentalmente,¿ como fue que todo giro a un punto sin retorno?, justo a un lugar que enfrentaría muchas realidades involucrándonos a todos, aunque mi tío no me conto jamás la historia con la madre de Anthony por su actitud deduje que fue intensa, aunque cuando llegamos nos recibieron como los invitados de honor, yo estaba muy nerviosa, algo oprimía mi pecho, Anthony beso mi mejilla esta vez, muy cerca de mi boca, quizá el estar allí era más que una simple reunión algo que acercaba mas nuestra "relación", debería dejar de ser tan indecisa y... deje eso por un momento para poner especial atención a dos factores que hicieron que deseara con intensidad dar vuelta a las manecillas hasta el inicio, no sabía desde que punto estaba todo mal. Mi tío beso su mano y ella se quedo mirándolo con los ojos empañados, el tiempo se detuvo, tan despacio que podía sentir cada latido, a la vez me extendía la mano una señorita hermosa, de cabello castaño largas pestañas y cuerpo de modelo de revista

\- Hola tú debes ser Candice, soy Silena Carter la novia de William

El estaba a su lado, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron la apartó, ¡que demonios!, busque un poco de aire y mire hacia Patty, Stear intento tomarle la mano pero se aparto con delicadeza, se les notaba algo tristes por estar juntos, Annie ni siquiera quería mirar a quien estaba a su lado, los ojos le destellaban mientras él le sonreía con ironía, ¿que clase de escena del infierno fueron esos minutos?, estaba paralizada con tanto, no sabía que pensar, automáticamente Mary nos dirigió a una mesa iluminada, no cualquier mesa, una estúpidamente redonda donde todos podamos mirar mas fácil la desgracia de aquel grupo de chiste, la cabeza me iba a estallar, nadie quería hablarse, que palabras podríamos decir, hablar de un tema en general, del clima, de la política, de cualquier cosa... pero eso no sucedía, estaba ahogándome, ¿podría ser peor?.. si.. de eso estaba convencida.

* * *

 ** _Lo se... lo se... que tensión.. que evento... podrán aguantar una semana mas o sera que les adelanto algo entre semana? no he parado de darle vueltas y mas vueltas a este carrusel. Gracias por sus mensajes siempre me hacen sonreir y dar muchas ideas divertidas aunque otras no tanto jajaja. abrazos miles_**


	6. Chapter 6

No me pasaba la comida, apenas la probé, pusieron frente a mis ojos un postre de chocolate que me causo empalago, ¿de cuándo acá el chocolate hacia eso?, lo aparté y trate de prestar atención a los integrantes de esa mesa, quería que el tiempo parara rápido, pero el reloj antiguo de la pared solo balanceaba el péndulo muy lento y cada segundo se hacía eterno, quería salir de allí aunque practicamente acabábamos de llegar. Pauna le hacía preguntas cordiales a mi tío que él no dudaba en responder secamente aunque con educación, esperaba que nadie me hablara, Patty estaba muy callada y Annie se esforzaba por ignorar a Archie a su lado, si pudiera ser transparente sería mejor, eso fue imposible para la persona a la que menos quería dirigirme

\- Candice eres preciosa, cuando Anthony me hablo de su linda novia inmediatamente quise conocerte nos habla mucho de ti a William y a mi - sonreía

\- ¿Novia? - lo mire con los ojos abiertos y tomó mi mano con una sonrisa, frente a mi Albert me miraba sin mirarme como dos desconocidos, y es que deberíamos serlo, porque nadie allí sabia que teníamos tres meses viéndonos cada martes, solté la mano de Anthony, ¿en que estaba pensando? Patty tenía razón pero nosotros solo éramos... amigos que se besaban de vez en cuando, me estaba engañando ¿por qué tenía esa relación con él y veía a Albert religiosamente cada Martes? ¿que esperaba?

\- Oficialmente Sil nos acaba de hacer novios, no es mi culpa - ni siquiera podia devolverle la sonrisa

\- Supongo que Patty debe estar muy triste, Stear se irá la próxima semana - menciono fingiendo tristeza, quería ahorcarla - pero el amor también sobrevive en la distancia - miro a su amor y beso su mejilla, ¡que asco! ¿acaso yo estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo?

\- Apoyo a Stear en sus sueños, somos libres de elegir y eso es lo que él eligió - esas palabras fueron en dos direcciones, ¿apoyo? ¿elegir?... reproche oculto

\- Si pudiéramos elegir siempre con el corazón obteniendo lo que queremos fuéramos felices, lástima que solo seamos humanos y tengamos que vivir de frustraciones en lugar de sueños cumplidos, no todo es perfecto aveces solo pedimos tiempo al tiempo - Stear devolvió el revés y Patty le dio una mirada asesina

\- Imagina Stear que el tiempo hiciera milagros y cambiara los errores por aciertos, ¿que tendríamos para aprender?, mejor seguir teniéndole miedo al cambio cometiendo un error tras otro - Annie tenía su forma de entrar a los golpes con directas al aire

\- Hay cosas que no dependen del tiempo Annie, hay personas que no creen en las segundas oportunidades - Archie puso en tensión no solo a Annie sino a toda la mesa que para mi gusto comenzó a girar, ¿era solo mi idea o todo daba vueltas?

\- ¿Segundas oportunidades?.. tengo mucho que decir al respecto, ni dos o tres veces podrán si no se tiene voluntad o determinación, simplemente se necesita mucho valor para amar otra vez cuando la misma persona te rompe el corazón incontables veces - Jhonny tomo de su trago después de decir esto mientras que Pauna seguía sin apartarle la vista, esto era un ataque y nadie se quedaría callado esa noche

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero las heridas sanan, yo ya no tengo resentimientos, no tengo tiempo para ellos, ni la edad para tolerarlos

-¡Y por esto se separan las parejas! - exclamo Anthony - Mama tiene muchos años divorciada y creo que está más feliz así, aunque eso de que el amor sobrevive a la distancia es algo cierto, para ello solo queda intentar, apoyo las segundas oportunidades - me sonrió y yo tenía la boca seca, ni siquiera podía moverme para alcanzar la copa

\- Pues todo triunfa cuando es verdadero - la modelo tomo la mano de Albert y la beso con cariño - hemos estado años en un ir y venir y por fin puedo decir que aunque no es oficial, William y yo vamos a comprometernos pronto, es una buena ocasión para celebrarlo con los que mas quiere aprovechando que estan reunidos - no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, ¿no se daba cuenta que nadie estaba de humor para el romance? y él... ¿no diría nada?, ¿en su rígido aspecto serio solo aparentaría como un maniquí? ¡Dios! juro que cuando lo miré lo hice con mucha rabia, eso.. sentía tantas cosas y lo único que pude identificar fue la rabia

Las felicitaciones fueron pocas, nadie estaba como para celebrar, el aire se hizo más pesado, espeso, difícil de respirar, algo me oprimía profundamente, la mesa giraba tanto que sentí mareo, cada quien comenzó a murmurar con mas indirectas todos teníamos asuntos que resolver en esa mesa, pero nadie se animaba a resolverlos con quien realmente tenian que hacerlo, se estaba convirtiendo en una discusión general de indirectas, escuche como Albert le decía a su acompañante que estaba exagerando y que son cosas que debían discutir en privado, yo quería desaparecer en el acto, vueltas y más vueltas a los mismos asuntos, las preguntas que nadie se atrevía a responder, las voces que escondían tanto, que decían sin sentir y que sentían mientras hablaban, la copa de vino estaba frente a mi, la mire fijamente mientras que con la mirada trazaba el circulo de su base, cerre los ojos y al tomar aire profundamente deje escapar mi realidad tambien, aquello dolia, mi reflejo fue inmediato, golpee la mesa para detener la rueda y me levante de la silla

\- ¡Esto es una estupidez!, ¡ya basta! ¿todos ustedes que saben del amor? ¿esto? una representación magnánima del orgullo, ¡bravo! somos todos adultos capaces de resolver nuestra vida y nuestros sentimientos... yo... necesito aire - todo quedo en silencio, todos me miraban - lo siento - deje escapar el aire por segunda vez y el dolor se hizo más agudo, detrás de la rabia había más, mucho más, salí hacia el jardín casi a la carrera, afuera hacia mucho frio, me cruce de brazos y respire profundamente varias veces, quería llorar, ¿pero por qué?, por todo, todo eso de allí, tanta farsa, tantos sentimientos. Puede que luego llegara el arrepentimiento, pero antes en un intento rápido traté de identificar mis sentimientos, no lo estaba logrando aún todo dava tantas vueltas..., entonces él puso su abrigo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó.

\- También quería salir de allí... ahora mismo me vas a explicar que pasó allá adentro... sé que Pauna y yo tenemos historia pero es antigua, lo que fluyo en ese círculo fue más denso, no creas que no se darme cuenta

\- Tío yo... - mis ojos se empañaron - no lo sé, no se que hice, no se cómo actuar ante algo así,... no se quien... - sentí de pronto nuevamente esa rabia que me inundaba el cuerpo lloraba de rabia

\- ¿Que es lo que te molesta? cada quien es responsable de estar aqui a pesar de que saben lo que sienten, ¿pero que sientes tu?

\- No sé quién demonios es ella, ni por qué esta aquí, pero él tiene la culpa, ¿por que no me lo dijo? de que... no lo conozco, no sé quien es realmente - tenía que desahogarme

\- Me miro alarmado - William no te quitó la mirada en todo este tiempo ¿que hay entre ustedes?

\- Nada, él... es tan... me desespera que sea tan enigmático - patee el suelo -... y serio cuando en realidad es todo bromas, no puedo decir que es un mentiroso porque.. me dijo que no era casado pero jamás se me ocurrió preguntar si había alguien en su vida ¡y ahora va a casarse!, ¿pero que derecho tengo yo a inmiscuirme en su vida privada? yo, que salgo con su sobrino... odio que sea tan distinto a veces, que no pueda descifrarlo - baje la guardia al decir todo aquello sentí un peso menos - pero.. a la vez..adoro que sonría y sea el hombre soñador, le gusta el manjar y detesta los trajes formales aunque los lleve todo el tiempo, hace.. esa mueca cuando algo le disgusta, ¿ella sabrá todo eso? supongo que si y mucho mas, ¿desde cuándo? - sonó algo triste

\- Me abrazó mas fuerte - estas metida en todo un lio y creo que no lo sabías, tal vez mirarme huir del compromiso y sus sentimientos todos estos años hizo efecto en ti - limpie mis lagrimas y me miro - enfrenta todo esto, enfrentémoslo juntos, poco a poco, mañana será otro día, estará todo más claro aunque duela un poco - hizo una mueca, yo no sabía nada pero no soportaba el daño que le hacía estar cerca de ella

\- Disculpa, Candy... yo... creo que esto es mi culpa - Pauna se acerco lentamente hasta nosotros - algo que no me queda claro sucedió allá, pero lo que si sé bien es que hablando siempre se arreglan los malos entendidos, hay muchos en un mismo lugar por lo que veo

\- Por que no empiezan ustedes, den el ejemplo - respire profundo por enésima vez - yo me disculpo por arruinar la cena, no me siento nada bien

\- No querida, no la arruinaste tu, ya sería un desastre anunciado supongo - sonrió con timidez, realmente era una mujer que transmitía mucha calidez, miro a mi tio con esa mirada de enamorada adolescente, tal vez la novia de Albert tenga razon y con el tiempo y la distancia el amor si sobrevive

\- Voy a dejarlos aquí y ahora, deben hablar - sonreí como pude y camine dejándolos atrás. Frente a mi Patty se veía preocupada y Stear me miraba asombrado

\- ¿Estas bien? ...

\- Estoy bien ¿y ustedes? - respondí con molestia algo que hizo que ambos desviaran la mirada - deberían aprovechar para ser honestos, yo voy a serlo ahora mismo, esta carga es demasiada, luego podremos volver a nuestras vidas y tratar de superar esto... este.. desorden de reunión.

Al entrar Annie estaba discutiendo con Archie, ya sin una puerta de por medio quiza terminen enredados nuevamente, parece que a él le encantaba hacerla rabiar, le sonreia a pesar de que ella solo queria discutirle, la reconciliación les resultaría de seguro muy apasionada a esos dos, pasé junto a ellos sin que se dieran ni cuenta, ambos estaban concentrados en los argumentos del otro, me detuve frente a Anthony quien tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y seguramente esperaba que la marea bajara, era tan dulce.. tome su mano con cariño y mire sus ojos

\- Tenemos que hablar, hablar de verdad

\- Eso estoy esperando desde hace mucho - me llevó de la mano hacia otro espacio, en el camino mire a otra pareja, él bebía mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras ella hablaba al parecer sola, alzó la mirada solo para vernos y fue mi turno de desviar la mia.

\- Nos sentamos justo uno frente al otro no sabía cómo empezar pero tenía que desahogarme - Anthony yo.. lo siento mucho es que... creo que debo ser sincera, si te quiero, te quiero mucho pero... estoy confundida, no se que pensar sobre nosotros, no se si quiero mas de lo que tenemos y..

\- Hay alguien mas. ¿Candy, sigues enamorada de aquel hombre el cantante?

\- ¡No!, no, él.. es cosa del pasado y... quisiera estar segura de que existe alguien mas Anthony, pero realmente no es así, quizá todo está en mi mente y no quiero hacerte daño, que nos hagamos daño con algo que no ira para ninguna parte, te iras y seremos un recuerdo que...

\- Entiendo... - pareció pensar un poco tomando con ternura mis manos - esta noche iba a decirte que voy a quedarme un tiempo en America, mi madre está aquí y quiere permanecer, me dijo que se quedara y pretendo acompañarla, aunque ya sé que sientes quiero que sepas que yo si te quiero de verdad

\- Anthony quisiera...

\- Lo se, no voy a insistir en ser en tu vida algo mas, será finalmente lo que digas, pero no dejaremos de ser amigos por esto ¿o si? no dejemos las tardes de helados porque la paso muy bien cuando estoy contigo

\- No, no dejaremos de ser amigos - le sonrei acariciando su rostro - como me gustaría amarte... - suspire... si, definitivamente hay alguien mas en mi corazon o soy una tonta gigante, ambas

* * *

Cuando me acompañaba de vuelta a la multitud de parejas disparejas dijo que tenía algo para mí y que lo esperara, se devolvió sobre sus pasos mientras avancé, sin darme cuanta tropecé de frente con Albert, mi corazon se agitó, me miro fijamente por un instante, miro alrededor y luego me hablo casi en susurros, mi rabia volvió incluso con mas fuerza

\- ¿Podemos hablar? quisiera explicarte que...

\- Usted no tiene nada que explicarme señor William, por el contrario me disculpo por no saber comportarme y le felicito por ser el único en este circo que está feliz

\- No tienes que hablarme de ese modo... - fue en si una suplica

\- ¿Disculpe?, usted debe estar muy confundido no se preocupe no pienso volver a hablarle de ningún modo - no soportaba estar cerca trate de esquivarlo, pero me sostuvo del brazo frente a él

\- Por favor no hagas esto tan difícil, hablemos el martes como siempre - me solté con brusquedad

\- ¿Candy? - cuando gire Anthony me veía a mí y a su tío - ¿pasa algo?

\- Me disculpaba con tu tío y... ya me iba - lo miré fijamente con mucho resentimiento - Adiós señor William - me miro por unos segundos antes de que le diera la espalda, no quería verlo jamás

Finalmente un chofer nos llevaría, Anthony me dio algo en una hermosa caja, sentada en el auto lo sostuve en mi mano, era una hermosa y sencilla pulsera con una rosa blanca, mi tío se aseguro que Patty y yo llegáramos al departamento luego se fue al hotel, no dijimos ni una palabra en el camino, Annie había desaparecido con Archie y tampoco queríamos hablar mucho en casa teníamos demasiado que pensar. No fue mejor al día siguiente, Patty sirvió un poco de café y nos sentamos sin palabras a desayunar

\- Terminamos... - cuando lo dijo pareció tranquila - es lo mejor, no dejare de quererlo y me aseguró que me llamaría en cuanto pudiera siempre, así fuera solo en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que me amaba - sus ojos brillaron - yo también lo amo y por eso lo dejo ir, si la vida quiere que estemos juntos por más vueltas que de la tierra lo estaremos - la abrace y sus lagrimas tristes se acompañaron de suspiros de paz - fueron unos meses que se sintieron años, tal vez los años se sientan finalmente como meses después de todo, mi corazón lo esperara estoy segura, ¿y tu? ¿vas a hablar?, creo que tienes problemas con Anthony y su relación no va bien...

\- Anthony y yo somos amigos, oficialmente mas que novios

\- ¿Por que? ¿se acabó?

\- No puede terminar algo que nunca empezo realmente, simplemente dejamos los puntos claros tenia que ser sincera con él

\- ¿acaso no lo quieres?

\- Lo quiero Patty, pero.. quiza el tiempo termine por aclararme las dudas - me miro frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿dudas sobre que? puedes perderlo

\- No tengo nada que perder y... es que... siento muchas cosas por alguien mas y no me preguntes por favor que estoy muy confundida y si me reprochas esto terminare por seguir el camino sensato y no el de mi corazon

\- No soy quien para reprocharte - acaricio mi cabello - ¿alguien mas? espero que lo valga, recuerda que siguendo tu corazon te he visto llorar muchas veces

* * *

Esa tarde llegue al hotel, mi tío se iría esa misma noche a Nueva York, me miro supongo que calculando si se me habia pasado lo de la noche anterior, pero tenia muchas preguntas para él, tantas que no me daba tiempo de pensarme las preguntas hacia mi misma, nos sentamos apartados en el restaurant y suspiró muy profundo, eso solo indicaba una cosa, la historia detrás de él y la madre de Anthony.

\- Pauna Andrew, así la conocí, a través de una fiesta a la que acompañe a tu padre, era muy joven, tendría tu edad incluso menos, sigue siendo hermosa, la mujer de la que me enamore profundamente - giro la cucharilla en el café - su padre no aprobaba que su hija saliera con un muchacho sin nada, le dije que huyera conmigo que le daría todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, trabajaría por ello, estaba comenzando mi negocio... pero el deber hacia su familia es más grande, sería una vergüenza, aunque me aseguro anoche que las cosas no sucedieron de ese modo ya no tiene sentido, hice de todo para complacerla y nunca fui suficiente, por ello me dedique a formar mi imperio, confieso que mi mayor motivo siempre fue ella, mostrar que podia ser digno, una tonteria porque siempre lo fui, aunque ahora esta muy bien al principio fue muy duro, tu padre siempre me apoyó

\- ¿Que sentiste cuando la volviste a ver?

\- Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, mi corazón fue suyo y seguirá siéndolo, pero hay tanto rencor también que no me deja volver a quererla, estoy confundido porque ahora me cuenta otra historia una que no conocia y... no lo sé

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? si hubieron malentendidos...

\- Dice que ella queria irse conmigo, pero seria un estorbo, nunca tuvo necesidad de trabajar y no sabría como hacerlo, yo necesitaba alguien que luchara a mi lado y ellla era una princesita, dos años despues volvimos a vernos, yo la busque, seguia queriendola y estaba dispuesto a olvidar su rechazo, estaba comprometida con Brown, un hombre de su clase, tomamos caminos separados

\- Está divorciada ahora - sonrió

\- Asi es.. y no voy a volver a rogarle... - entendi que le tocaba a ella hacer el esfuerzo y vaya que lo hacía desde que se entero que estaría tan cerca, esa cena fue para volverlo a ver, que irónico, que pequeño es el mundo, pero... ¿que tan pequeño?, recordé que el dijo algo mas ¿ellos me conocían?

\- ¿Por que.. por que preguntaste si me habian contactado? ¿tambien me conocian a mi?

\- Yo era soltero y probablemente encargarme solo de una niña era un peso enorme, asi que los Andrew... no estaba seguro si querían ayudar o sentir saldada una deuda con tu padre, ¡no lo permití claro esta! yo no quería ningún lazo con ellos y tampoco quería que tu lo tuvieras, quizá te criarían como ellos, grises, solitarios, tristes

\- ¿Los Andrew? ¿ellos querían tenerme?

\- Elroy Andrew quería encargarse de ti... respóndeme algo, si William y tu se conocen tanto ¿por que no te lo dijo?

\- ¿decirme que?

\- Que ya te conocia, desde niña - no podia ser posible, eso era... senti dolor al saber que me ocultaba tantas cosas, que la persona a quien yo le confié tanto, a quien llegue a tenerle tanto cariño quizá no existía, que era dos versiones de si mismo y no sabía como pensar de aquello - tienen que hablar Candy, Quiza no quizo contarte pero esa familia estuvo involucrada en tu educación, ¿o como crees que fuiste a los mejores colegios con mi poca ganancia de empresario principiante? tu padre solo dejo la casa que guarde para tu futuro esta intacta aunque no quisiste volver - tomo mi mano, tantas cosas que no sabia, ¿mi tio tambien me ocultaba esto? y porque tenia que decirmelo los Andrew no fueron nada para mi hasta ahora

\- Si le entregas el corazon a un Andrew, lo hara suyo - fue lo unico que me dijo, no hablariamos mas del tema

* * *

 _ **Bueno.. aqui les dejo esto adelantado para que sepan que sus mensajes me incentivan a escribir y me sacan muchas sonrisas. Aunque estoy lejos de mi pais me siento en compañia.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lo pensé mucho, quizá demasiado ese martes, pero finalmente fui al mirador, llegue muy tarde tal vez no lo encontraría, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de la conversación que tendríamos no sé si quería escuchar ciertas verdades, salude a rosquilla por la ventanilla sin ánimo alguno ya eran las pasadas las siete

Princesa, él lleva mucho rato esperándote espero que no estén enojados por que se nota que te quiere mucho - me guiño el ojo, no lo culpaba no sabía nada, le di las gracias entregándole un paquete de sus rosquillas favoritas

Estacione al lado de un auto negro brillante seria rápido así que sólo me detuve y apague el motor, él estaba sentado sobre el capó sin su saco, sin corbata, y con esa brisa fría lo primero que me paso por la mente fue colocarle abrigo, no quería que se enfermara, resople, era un adulto y bastante grande para que lo cuidara además estaba molesta, dolida, me abrigue cruzándome de brazos hacia mucha brisa así que mirando el horizonte que tanta paz nos trajo me pare a su lado

\- ¿Tienes frío?, puedes colocarte mi saco - me lo extendió, yo no cedería así de fácil, así que me aparte dándole las gracias, estaba bien - pensé que no vendrías

\- No vine precisamente porque me lo pidieras, necesito estar aquí para decirte muchas cosas, mi tío me contó que los Andrew costearon mi elegante educación, así que aunque no se los motivos extraños y casuales porque según Jhonny usted debería aclarármelos, no soy una desagradecida - luego de decir aquello al fin lo mire a los ojos - Gracias, como representante de su familia quiero agradecer por haberme ayudado, por esas becas que hicieron de mi lo que soy ahora

\- Nunca lo había visto mirarme de ese modo, no decía ni una palabra, pero sentía de alguna manera que las mías eran duras a sus ojos - no me des las gracias, no me debes nada ni a mi familia, mi tía así lo quiso y... - dejo escapar el aire - Candy por favor, soy tu Albert, el de siempre, me hablas como un desconocido

\- Y tú me trataste como una en la fabulosa cena - estallé - me hiciste sentir así y es que no te conozco, muy al contrario de lo que puedes decir tu, que lo haces desde que era una niña, ¿por qué aceptaste venir aquí? ya sabias quien era y no me dijiste nada

\- Las cosas no sucedieron así, escucha yo... - se bajo del auto y se colocó frente a mi, yo no lo miraría -mi tía Elroy estuvo muchos años enferma, gracias a tu padre y el tratamiento que le impuso vivió muchos años más de lo que se esperaba, no tuvo hijos aunque consideraba a Raimond White como uno, era mas que su medico personal, era a el único que le sonreía, su partida le dejo un gran dolor, mas saber que dejaba a una hija huérfana, hablo con tu tío para criarte con nuestra familia pero él se negó, dejo en mis manos que velara por ti - se esforzó por explicarme - no sabía que eras aquella niña, cuando ocurrió el accidente George me dijo que era una casualidad enorme el que precisamente me atendiera la hija de Raimond White, no le creí, hasta que mire tus ojos, los mismos ojos de esa niña, luego me lo confirmaste cuando me contaste lo de tu padre y tu tío justo en este lugar... ¿que querías que te dijera?, solo... tal vez ... quizá también quería que me recordaras, esperaba que lo hicieras, pero eras tan pequeña que... ¿para qué iba a contarte esa historia si no la recordabas? - hizo un ademan restándole importancia

\- Cuando dijo aquello, mi mente dio vueltas, ¿recordarlo?... el corazón quería salir de mi pecho, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lloraba, ni una lagrima, cerré los ojos... y escuche su voz decirme "no llores mas por favor pequeña", tan lejana como difuminada en el tiempo. Cuando volví a abrirlos me miraba fijamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- ¿Eres tú?... ¿aquel muchacho que me sonreía?, me.. me hiciste reír, era la risa más bonita que había escuchado, pensé que eras un ángel que mis padres enviaron - cerré los ojos dejando caer un par de lagrimas - te recuerdo.. pidiéndome que bajara del árbol, diciéndome que.. la vida era maravillosa y yo tenía una por delante, me pediste que sonriera siempre, nos sentamos en la hierba y me contaste historias, subí a ese árbol porque creí que así estaría mas cerca de ellos

\- Eras la niña más rara que había visto - beso mi mano y cubrió ambas con las suyas - la primera vez que te vi fue el funeral de tu padre, Jhon recibía el pésame y tú estabas simplemente allí, sin llorar, sin hablar, de pronto te escabulliste entre la gente, yo te seguí, subiste a una pequeña colina y trepaste ese árbol, tuve miedo de que cayeras así que me acerque, iba a gritar que bajaras incluso estaba dispuesto a subir a buscarte, tenias esas simpáticas trenzas y te veías tan frágil... pero no lo hice, me quede inmóvil, comenzaste a llorar con tanto sentimiento que solo deje que lo hicieras, tu padre había muerto, estabas casi sola, tan pequeña, así que me quede simplemente recostado en el árbol escuchándote llorar - limpió una lagrima de mi rostro - y luego, como si nada dejaste de hacerlo, me asuste, creí que algo te pasaba, cuando gire buscándote arriba, tú me mirabas con esos ojos tan verdes y enormes, no dijiste nada sólo... me miraste, por eso te pedí que bajaras

\- Me diste tu pañuelo, ese que tenía grabada unas alas, pensé que la A era de Ángel y por mucho tiempo vi las alas de un ángel hasta que distinguí el Águila a los 16 - acaricio mi mejilla mientras sorbía por la nariz - aun lo tengo, lo llevo conmigo, porque... - reí entre lagrimas - realmente pensé que eras un ángel, recuerdo que me llevaste con mi tío y no te volví a ver jamás, desapareciste

\- No desaparecí, solo lleve a mi tía a descansar - me sonrió con cariño - ¿aun tienes ese pañuelo?

\- El pañuelo no existe han pasado muchos años pero... - me limpie las lagrimas y le sonreí ampliamente de vuelta, hice una cola en mi cabello y con una sonrisa le mostré mi segundo tatuaje, lo hice cuando tenía 16, estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos adolescentes y rogué por que apareciera nuevamente mi ángel guardián, el tatuador me dijo que era un escudo y un Aguila, no todo es lo que parece, aun a pesar de los años sus palabras me hacían ser fuerte, en la parte de atrás de mi cuello estaba grabada el águila con las enormes alas y una A.. de aquel Ángel

\- Rió y esa risa era la que quería constantemente escuchar, es que mi subconsciente sabia quien era y quería mantenerlo así, la vida si que da muchas vueltas, me abrazo con ternura y no me quedo más remedio que ceder, lo abrace de vuelta, había olvidado hacía rato mi enojo aunque tenía más sentimientos mezclados podía permanecer así, entre sus brazos, respirando su perfume, no quería pensar pero era demasiado razonable

\- Ocultas muchas cosas - me aleje de a poco

\- Si lo dices por Silena es.. ha sido alguien intermitente en mi vida y no lo sé creo que quizá todos tengan razón y sea hora de sentar cabeza, crear una familia, dejar de estar tan solo, tú misma me lo sugeriste

\- ¿La quieres? - me miro sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego respondió - si

\- Pues entonces yo.. deseo de corazón que seas feliz Albert - y en mi cabeza una vocecita gritaba.. "mentirosa, mentirosa"

\- Yo también quiero que seas feliz, se que Anthony tiene una vida en Londres, pero me dijo que va a quedarse un buen tiempo, puede que tú seas la que lo convenza de quedarse definitivamente

\- Mi sonrisa desapareció - Anthony y yo somos amigos y nada más, lo quiero mucho, respeto sus sentimientos, pero no sé si pueda quererlo como quiere, no ahora - desvié la mirada

\- ¿por qué? - ¿y como se supone que respondería algo así? - ¿Estas enamorada de alguien mas?

¿Enamorada?, no lo sé, pero mi corazón es mentiroso, miente para negar muchos sentimientos así que no respondí, no sabía que decirle, eran preguntas que debía hacerme, que debía resolver, me tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara

\- ¿Es que aun sigues pensando en ese tonto? el de las canciones y poemas - en ese momento estaba claro lo que debía responder, tenía que mentir

\- Si - frunció el ceño y miro ya casi la noche de un azul más oscuro alejándose - Si le importaras estaría aquí, contigo

\- Que más da, en el corazón no se manda, si se pudiera daría ordenes ahora mismo para que dejara de pensar en imposibles y amara con locura a Anthony - me miro muy serio

\- No, tienes razón, en el corazón no se manda - dejamos correr los minutos en silencio

\- Supongo que ya no nos veremos más, los hombres casados no suelen verse con amigas en secreto

\- Me dedicó una mirada extraña - no estoy casado, solo dije que es una probabilidad y eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, de hecho no tenemos por qué hacerlo en secreto - tomó mi mano, no eres una desconocida eres parte de mi vida

\- Ojala lo fuera realmente - pues vas a tener que hacer más espacios en tu agenda - le sonreí... ahora que sabia que había un antes y un después, que solo tenia esto... ¿realmente podía ser su amiga?

* * *

Despedimos a Stear en el aeropuerto, Patty nos pidió acompañarla, fue muy emotivo y triste ver como una pareja que se quería tanto tenía que pasar por una separación así, pero así era la vida, su familia también estaba presente, Albert llego con Silena trate por supuesto de hacer mi mejor actuación ya sabia a que atenerme y los salude, luego me obligue a no verlos, solo quería llevar a Patty a casa y consolarla. Pauna se me acerco con cariño y me pregunto por Jhonny, le dije lo que sabía, que estaba en Nueva York trabajando, de pronto me llevó a parte y me pidió la dirección, o algún numero para contactarlo, no podía hacer algo así, pero lo suyo fue casi una súplica, lo que le sugerí fue algo que nos vendría bien a muchos, que luchara por él, que lo buscara y arriesgara a perder, por instinto mi mirada fue directamente a él, me sonrió, su mano estaba entrelazada a la de su novia quien siguió su mirada, mire a otro lugar, luego mire a Anthony quien estaba ya mirándome no sabía desde cuando, me enfoque en Pauna. Aquel día el avión despego con las ilusiones de Patty, todos se fueron y yo me quede allí junto a ella, que no lloraba aunque estaba completamente inmóvil, con un suspiro que pareció de resignación salimos del aeropuerto en completo silencio, conseguiríamos un taxi eso fue lo que les dijimos a todos cuando se ofrecieron a llevarnos. Fuera, antes de abordar aquel taxi gire a un sitio especifico como si por instinto, me detuve de golpe sosteniendo la puerta al observar como una pareja se besaba en los labios, con amor, si dolía, inconscientemente apretaba aquella puerta con fuerza, tenia que hacerme a la idea, no tenia idea de cuanto se había metido tan dentro de mi corazón, él había llegado muy temprano a mi vida antes y yo muy tarde ahora.

* * *

Los días pasaban, nuestra rutina volvió a ser la misma, para Patty y para mí, porque Annie salía oficialmente con Archie, de pronto todo dio vueltas Stear se había ido dejando a Patty con los sentimientos más bonitos que jamás había sentido por alguien, y yo.. prefería no sentir demasiado, me dedique a lo que sabía que podía despegarme del mundo real, el trabajo, tome algunos turnos no me apetecía ver ni a Anthony ni a Albert, así que mi plan de huir era sencillo, solo tenía que tomar más turnos, excusas mas o excusas menos necesitaba no sentir, pero fue casi imposible, tenía que olvidarme de tantas tonterías. Cuando por fin acepte ver a Anthony tuve que colocarme un vestido de Annie para ir a un restaurant de lujo y debo aceptar que la comida era muy buena, él era como su madre, llevaba la elegancia con sencillez, pero el lujo jamas lo dejaba de lado nuestras conversaciones siempre eran divertidas a pesar de que nuestros gustos diferían en mucho podría olvidar cualquier cosa, sé que estaba dispuesto a ser más que mi amigo, pero yo no estaba segura de querer algo así, me acompaño a casa, le ofrecí algo de té, me quite los tacones altos que me estaban matando y me solté el cabello, en fin me puse tan cómoda que agradecí estar en casa, de pronto me miro fijamente y tomo mi mano, deje que lo hiciera no era nada malo

\- Mama se va a Nueva York mañana, me contó todo.. lo que siente por tu tío Jhon

\- Me sorprendió que Pauna se armara de valor para ir en contra de sus principios después de tantos años y tomar el camino del corazón, no estaba segura de como Jhonny enfrentaría el hecho de tenerla en su vida de vuelta - ¿y tú qué piensas?

\- Se encogió de hombros - quiero verla feliz, y si su felicidad esta al que ella considera el amor de su vida no soy quien para retenerla, ¿crees que él la ame aun? - acaricio mi mano entrelazándola con la suya

\- Yo creo que sí, se merecen una oportunidad

\- Tú y yo merecemos una oportunidad, Candy dime la verdad... - aparto un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de mi oreja - ¿que es lo que impide esto entre nosotros?

\- Ojala fuera fácil responderlo, mas fácil era ni pensarlo y convencerme de que el tenia razón, no había nada ningún impedimento, lo mire a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta, deseando con el corazón hundirme en ellos, acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y bloquee mis sentidos, sus besos podían hacer que olvidara, quería, pero no podía darle alas a algo que... ¿qué? ¿que esperaba?, poco a poco me deje llevar, por sus caricias, por su boca, por su cercanía que en el fondo sabia que me consolaba, me apartaba de la soledad, lo abrace tratando de sentir más y mi mente solo ubico una imagen.. un atardecer, cerré los ojos con más fuerza y me fundí mas en su abrazo como una súplica, termine sintiendo algo, me dolía mucho.. lo aparte con delicadeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, que estúpida, respire profundamente sintiendo ganas de llorar... por mas que quisiera no era él

\- Candy... acuno mi rostro entre sus manos

\- No te mereces esto, mereces que te ame con todo mi corazón y no.. no que...que..

\- ¿Que trate de borrarte a alguien mas? - rió de forma irónica - ese tipo tuvo que ser importante para ti, tanto que aun no lo olvidas - tenía motivos para enojarse conmigo

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa.. Anthony juro que quiero pero..

\- ¿Lo ves?... ¿hablas con él? ¿lo sigues viendo? - pregunto de pronto

\- Si, no.. no se trata de eso yo..

\- El no te ama.. es evidente - lo dijo con molestia - lo sigues viendo estas enamorada de él y yo de ti.. él ama a otra persona esa chica por la que termino todo - me dolieron sus palabras parecía que siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra - damos vueltas uno detrás de otro sin podernos alcanzar y tu estas en medio - nunca lo había visto tan molesto y le daba toda la razón, beso mi mejilla - Quizá debes aceptar la realidad y es que con él no tienes futuro

\- Me dejo allí, en medio de la sala, con las palabras exactas que no aceptaba mi corazón y deje correr las lagrimas, la rabia

Por una semana no recibí ni un mensaje suyo y yo no le escribiría, con qué derecho haría algo así además era la mejor forma, toque instintivamente mi cuello, aquel tatuaje que no veía pero que lo había hecho parte de mi, una A con alas, tal vez podría volar, o mandarlos a ambos a volar, la vida se había vuelto una constante ironía, tampoco le contestaba a Albert, ni el martes ni ningún otro día, simplemente así debía ser ¿pero hasta cuando?

* * *

 ** _Me prometí subir el capitulo hoy... un Abrazo a todas_**


	8. Chapter 8

Miré el reloj era casi el final de mi turno, atendía la sala de adultos mayores, era como tener un montón de abuelitos simpáticos que siempre me preguntaban cómo estaba sabiendo que ellos no estaban allí precisamente por estar muy bien, hablaban de nietos y bisnietos, los hijos ya se las arreglaban solos, hablar de sus años dorados era su victoria

\- Me case 3 veces y ninguna funcionó - menciono mi abuelo favorito y sonreí mientras colocaba su dosis

\- Entonces eras tú el que no funcionaba - la abuela hizo reír a todos los demás incluyendo a mi compañera que estaba con los otros al otro extremo de la sala

\- Yo era excelente marido, ellas eran muy celosas, ahora me quedé sólo con 8 hijos ninguno está aquí, ah pero para discutir sobre mi herencia aunque aun esté vivo si están, tengo una nieta hermosa que se va a casar y necesito estar bien para entregarla, me lo pidió - suspiró de orgullo, toco mi mano y sonrió - ¿eres casada? puedes ser mi cuarta esposa

\- Reí - gracias abuelo por su propuesta, no estoy casada y no planeo estarlo el amor es.. complejo a cualquier edad, cuando de el paso espero sea para toda la vida

\- Podría ser tu nieta Benjamín - refunfuño la abuela de buen humor

\- ¿Crees en el amor? debes hacerlo eres joven y estar enamorado es como respirar la vida a plenitud, yo me enamoré varias veces en mi larga y compleja vida.

\- Lo dice quien se caso 3 veces - menciono de nuevo la abuela que hizo estallar de nuevo las carcajadas incluyendo esta vez la mía - los hombres son capaces de prometerte el cielo con tal de que los mires como borrego, simplemente no saben lo que quieren, son como niños toda su vida, necesitan cariño, cama y comida, ¿no me digas linda que esperas al príncipe azul?

\- No creo en príncipes Marietta, llegué hasta ella para revisar su dosis y bajar la presión

\- Es bueno porque no existen, debes verlos tal cual son, ama sus defectos para que puedas vivir con ellos - me miro entrecerrando los ojos - tengo buen ojo aun linda y tu.. tienes dos caminos - la mire escéptica

\- Tengo dos pacientes enamorados el uno del otro, lo que hacen es pelear, pero se quieren

\- Bah... resoplaron ambos - ya eso no es para mí.. no me casaría a estas alturas de mi vida - miró a Benjamín quien le lanzo un beso al aire, a mi me enterneció casualmente hacían terapia los mismos días al mes desde hacían ya 6, ella puso los ojos en blanco aunque era evidente que le gustó el gesto - a ver niña mírame - la mire suspirando y conteniendo la risa - Amor no es igual que querer, debes elegir con honestidad y amar de verdad, no existen los príncipes azules ni los ángeles en la tierra - parpadee varias veces - solo humanos confundidos

\- Me sorprendió, me desenfocó de pronto sus palabras tan certeras - se que no existen, no estoy esperando nada Marietta simplemente voy a dejar que... todo .. como sea que tiene que girar

\- Sin embargo yo... aunque estoy mayor y no me casaría con un señor que conozco - dijo esto último para mi abuelo favorito y sonreí - lo haría sin duda con ese de allá que me está haciendo cambiar de opinión sobre los príncipes - cuando seguí su mirada apoyado sobre la puerta estaba él, sonriéndome, se acerco y tomo la mano de Marietta dándole un beso

\- Y yo aceptaría tan grande honor mi señora

\- Awwww linda, ya lo creo - decía abanicándose - los príncipes existen

\- Los extranjeros jóvenes siempre son príncipes - replico el abuelo celoso

\- El me miro sin dejar de sonreír y yo no me daba cuenta desde cuando había dejado de respirar con normalidad - ¿Que haces aquí? - era una pregunta normal después de casi dos meses en los que les deje claro sin palabras que no los vería mas, la explicación para ambos fue la misma, turnos necesarios en el hospital que centró toda mi atención hacia donde debía.

\- Vine por ti se que tu turno está por terminar y tus amables compañeras me dijeron donde encontrarte - ¿cómo sabía que mi turno estaría por terminar?

\- Escucha yo... - busque rápidamente otra excusa en mi cabeza pero no la encontré así que termine resoplando

\- Por favor, solo serán unas horas - juntó sus manos suplicándome, manipulándome tal vez

\- Ya vete niña, o me voy yo con él - mire con una mueca a Marietta y él me guiñó un ojo, puse los míos en blanco.

Me subí a su auto, para mi sorpresa, se quito el saco, la corbata, se desabotono la camisa, se despeino dejando escapar audiblemente el aire, yo estaba simplemente allí, sin entender nada, tampoco preguntaría, entonces me miro con una amplia sonrisa

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? - me cruce de brazos y negué con la cabeza

Condujo sin palabra alguna, tampoco yo quería hablar no estaba segura de continuar viéndolo sabiendo que me hacía sentir tantas cosas, de todas formas ya no tenía nada que perder, tenía una decisión tomada. Finalmente llegamos a una casa enorme con un pequeño patio lleno de flores, por fuera era como una típica casa grande de techos grises y ladrillos, lo mire frunciendo el ceño no tenía idea de por qué me había llevado hasta allí, él simplemente me sonrió diciéndome que tenía una cita que había pospuesto hacía mucho tiempo y que estaba convencido de que me gustaría. La puerta la abrió una dama regordeta pelirroja, llevaba su delantal de flores, sonrió ampliamente apenas lo vio, a mi me miro con dulzura como si me conociera, nos hizo pasar, para mi total asombro corrieron hacia nosotros un montón de niños, eran como diez o más en edades d años que abrazaron a Albert como si se tratara de papá Noel, él saludo a cada uno por su nombre y poniendo orden me los presentó, sonreí, me agache y tome sus manitas, lo hacían con timidez pero luego como si nada, Rossy como se llamaba la pelirroja los obligo a volver a una sala en donde recibían clases a regañadientes, cuando lo mire entrecerrando los ojos me dedico esa sonrisa pícara

\- Te dije que tenía hijos - alce las cejas era capaz de tenerlos de verdad – no me mires así, esto es un orfanato, vengo aquí muy poco menos de lo que quisiera, pero cuando lo hago paso toda la tarde con ellos, mi familia no sabe de esto y cómo crees que tengo secretos para ti, voy a revelarte tres, los únicos que nadie más sabe, tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo

\- ¿Financias un orfanato?

\- Ubico a los niños acá, son los más pequeños y un poco inadaptados de otros orfanatos locales, apoyo con tratamiento psicológico, educación, techo y comida, luego una organización se encarga de buscarles un hogar adecuado – estaba perpleja

\- ¿Por qué haces algo así?

\- Porque yo fui un niño rebelde, inadaptado también y solo necesite un poco de cariño, además tú fuiste mi inspiración – tal vez lo mire con extrañeza tanto de dejo escapar esa risa jovial que me hacía recordar a aquel Ángel – tu tío a la vista de todos se había quedado con una gran responsabilidad, joven y soltero decidió criarte, algo que asumió bastante bien pero tú estabas tan triste, te veías tan sola que pensé en montones de niños como tú en el mundo que no tienen a nadie, así nació esto como 7 años después y se mantiene hasta ahora

\- De pronto apareció Rossy con su sonrisa y le entrego a Albert un delantal – está todo listo en la cocina, los chicos están muy entusiasmados dará tiempo suficiente para terminar sus actividades y reunirnos en el patio

\- ¡Candy! – me miro reprimiendo una sonrisa – ¿te gustaría cocinar conmigo?

\- Ahora fue mi turno de reír – soy pésima

\- Serás mi ayudante yo cocinaré – ¿había algo en lo que decirle que no a este hombre?

Reprimiendo sin ningún éxito la diversión que me causaba verlo con delantal y un gorro simpático de chef lo ayude en la cocina, en realidad era bastante bueno y no podía evitar mirarlo de vez en cuando sin sonreír, no sabía que era tan bueno y olía delicioso, se concentraba de tal forma que parecía tierna, aproveche mi estadía y la cantidad de ingredientes para hacer lo que hago mejor… el postre, no puedo describir lo que fueron esas dos horas, pero no parábamos de reír, terminamos llenos de harina y algo de chocolate, fue mi culpa, soy un desastre además de que hacia todo lo posible para escucharlo reír, todo lo demás volvió a desaparecer, solo existió ese instante. Llego el momento de colocar la cena, los niños estaban ya revueltos en el patio que quedaba detrás de la casa y era enorme, estaban inquietos Rossy y su maestra no podían controlarlos así que hice lo que solía hacer en el hospital.. Chantaje en el buen sentido

-Si se comen todo y se portan bien habrá postre de chocolate – funcionó

Comimos en orden con los niños que se veían bastante felices, no problemáticos, eso me hizo pensar en cuantas cosas escondemos detrás de una sonrisa, no solo los niños, cuando lo mire me sonrió de forma dulce y me di cuenta de que tenía que aceptar mi realidad, yo estaba enamorada de él, pero tenía dos opciones o alejarme definitivamente sabiendo que nunca seria para mí o quedarme a su lado como su amiga queriéndolo en silencio, escuchándolo hablar con uno de los niños como si en realidad fuera su padre y superhéroe, recordé al joven aquel y sopese mis opciones, yo me quedaría a su lado si no fuera por la sensación espantosa de verlo con Silena, no había vuelta atrás. Después de una tarde de juegos en donde todos fuimos niños ellos se fueron exhaustos a una siesta, básicamente mi trabajo me había preparado para cosas como esa, paciencia, cariño y cuidados además de la preparación medica, en silencio me tomo de la mano y salimos de la enorme habitación con hileras de camas, nos cruzamos con Rossy quien acaricio mi mejilla

\- Eres muy bonita, siempre me pregunte por qué William no traía a su novia, debiste venir hace mucho - me sonrió y cruzo la habitación con las toallas en la mano, yo hice una mueca incomoda

\- Gracias por quedarte, te he dado más trabajo

\- ¿Por que no traes a tu novia aquí, te avergüenza lo que haces? Es hermoso

\- Sil… ella es de otra clase de persona no sabría cómo actuar, esto no.. no le parecería un buen plan se lo he mencionado y... siempre dice que hay gente que ya ayuda y no debería ocuparme en estas cosas, por ello no sabe que esto existe, es algo mas personal

\- ¿Y qué clase de persona eres tú? ¿una que le oculta cosas maravillosas a sus más allegados? ¿te has preguntado que quieres?, ¿quién eres?

\- Albert – simplemente contesto aquello y me generó muchas más preguntas, no le daría mas vueltas a un asunto que ya tenía dado por resuelto

\- ¡Bien! Entiendo… supongo que tendrás algo en común con tu futura esposa – resoplo

\- Nos gusta el mismo restaurant – reí y el también lo hizo – serán muy felices juntos - fue una clara ironía

\- No lo sé – al decirlo se puso serio y me miro directamente a los ojos, no supe que decirle, mi reacción fue desviar el tema

\- Bueno ya me revelaste dos de tus secretos mejor guardados, Este lugar y tu buena mano para la cocina, ¿cuál es el ultimo?

\- Un lugar.. pero debemos ir temprano para poder regresar a tiempo, ¿cuándo te gustaría conocerlo? – le sonreí ampliamente

* * *

No le dije a nadie que saldría con él a conocer un lugar, en el fondo sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo con mis sentimientos hacia alguien que además de ser mi amigo estaba comprometido, o eso era lo que veía, algo prohibido que hacia ese viaje algo extraño, salí del departamento muy temprano a hurtadillas luego enviaría un mensaje a las chicas, me esperaba iríamos en mi Jeep, por supuesto él manejaría no sabía a donde quería ir realmente, también había escapado de cierta forma, entonces me preguntaba si no hacíamos nada malo ¿por qué actuábamos como si todo entre nosotros fuera un secreto?, aunque después de pensarlo lo suficiente me convencí de que no tenía nada malo ya que solo me llevaría a conocer un lugar especial.

Antes de irnos a vivir a Nueva York, antes de que mi padre muriera yo viví en Chicago, quería estudiar en y trabajar en donde él lo hizo, además de que él y mama estaban sepultados en esa ciudad, por ello regrese. Mientras colocaba una canción en la radio me sorprendió que cantara, se sentía como aquel hombre que me imaginaba cuando me contaba de sus historias los martes, sonreí, termine cantando y bailando en el auto 4 minutes de Madona con él, fue divertido, diferente, éramos nosotros mismos, era el Albert que conocía, no ese ser de traje abstraído y serio. De la autopista pasamos directamente a una zona montañosa habían pocos autos en ese instante si sentí curiosidad

\- ¿Vamos a salir de la ciudad?

\- No, solo es un lugar apartado - me miro con una sonrisa - ¿tienes miedo?

\- Claro que no es solo curiosidad

\- Habías tardado demasiado en preguntar señorita, pero puedo hablarte de ese lugar y como lo encontré, siempre que necesitaba escapar lo hacia allí, no sabes cuantas veces he querido escapar, de mis responsabilidades, de mi mismo, debatiéndome entre lo que soy y lo que debo ser, allí podía respirar aire puro, me permitía pensar con claridad, así como es ese mirador para ti

\- ¿Por que simplemente no escapas de verdad?

\- Son muchas personas a las que afectaría una decisión así, aprendí a pensar en todos antes que en mi, quizá por eso, creas que de alguna manera te oculto cosas - fruncí el ceño y mire el paisaje a través de la ventana

\- Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña que el sol cubría por completo, al rededor solo se veían montañas, era completamente de madera , parecía pequeña aunque por dentro era amplia, tres habitaciones y una moderada cocina, era muy pintoresca

\- ¿quieres tomar algo? tengo Vino y Whisky

Distraída por detallar cada espacio de ese lugar solo alcance a asentir, tenía muchas cosas, objetos como caracoles y otros que parecían salidos de la selva indígena, una foto llamo mi atención estaba con tres personas de piel muy oscura acariciando a un león enorme

\- Era majestuoso - me entrego la copa con el liquido dorado - ellos son veterinarios él estaba enfermo hicieron lo que pudieron, pero finalmente murió, dejo muchos hijos así que tendrá un legado y un sucesor

\- Gire para mirarlo sorprendida - ¿no te dio miedo que te comiera de un mordisco? - se echo a reir y luego se acero hasta mi

\- Te extrañe mucho este tiempo - acaricio mi cabeza con cariño, ¡ay no! no hagas eso - me hiciste falta en el mirador

\- Parpadee - ¿ibas al mirador?

\- Cada Martes - Me sorprendió - ¿crees que dejaría mi terapia?, pero no es ese lugar, eres tu.. ¿puedo saber porque simplemente te alejaste?

\- Di la vuelta apartándome y me detuve mirando otros objetos - no me aleje Albert simplemente tengo una vida y la tenía antes de..

\- ¿De Anthony y de mi?

\- Si

\- Se irá a Londres en una semana - me gire para verlo - creí que te lo dijo

\- Por que debía hacerlo, él y yo dejamos de vernos, no podía seguir alimentando algo que no iría a ninguna parte

\- Lo sé, me lo dijo - debí mirarlo con una gran interrogante - me dijo que no pudo sacarte a ese ex tuyo del corazón aunque lo intento

\- ¿Albert... vinimos aqui a ver este lugar o a hablar de mi ex? - desvié de nuevo el tema

Sonrió y sorbió de la copa sin dejar de mirarme, yo hice lo mismo , parecía un niño a punto de hacer una travesura y me temía que me envolvería en ella, tomándome de la mano y me condujo afuera, caminaríamos y conocería el lugar, el sol era fuerte quemaba, el cielo era de un azul hermoso, en plena primavera el lugar era esplendido con pequeños huertos y flores con arboles que se extendian por hectarias verdes, suspire y respire profundamente ese aire puro y esa tranquiliidad que ofrecía un lugar apartado como aquel, le sonreí como dándole las gracias y entendí por que escapaba alli, Albert era toda naturaleza, tenia en su interior alguien que deseaba de corazón vivir el plena libertad, pero el sentido de su deber lo hacia preso, cada vez mas. Pasamos la tarde como en el mirador, hablamos de muchas cosas excepto personales, comimos en un pequeño picnic debajo de un árbol mirando las montañas y finalmente nos recostamos en la hierba sin hablar, acompañándonos en nuestros pensamientos, yo trate de no pensar demasiado en nada, fue tan relajante y había trabajado tanto los últimos dos meses que simplemente mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormida, fui despertando de a poco no sabia cuanto rato después, el acariciaba mi mano, frente a mi sus ojos azules parecían transmitir el cariño, la aparté como si se tratara de un acto prohibido y me levante de golpe, mire a mi alrededor tratando de reaccionar y volver a todas mis realidades, cuando lo mire simplemente me veía sin decir nada, se levanto y se acerco lo que yo sentí como demasiado y quitó varias hojas de mi cabello sonriéndome con ternura, acarició mi mejilla

\- Candy quisiera que... - en ese instante no quería escuchar ni una palabra que me hiciera dudar, sabía muy bien que aquellos gestos suyos solo me hacian confundirme más, no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podía ni quería dejarlo

Traté de apartarme con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho pero acunó mi rostro

\- Si tan solo... si pudiera...

Me paralice por completo mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba mi rostro, cerré los ojos, cuando volví a mirarlo estaba aun más cerca, no podía estar pasando, no podía permitir que sucediera o jamás volvería a ser igual, no podríamos ser amigos, no podríamos ser nada mas que un momento que arruinaría todo, sin palabra alguna, tome sus manos y me alejé, ya era suficiente con estar confundida para sentir que el también lo estaba, caminé directo a la casa sin mirar atrás. Tomé un vaso entero de agua y ordene mis ideas tan rápido como pude, él llego hasta mi y antes de que pudiera decir lo que sea lo mire a los ojos, levante la barbilla y fui fuerte

\- Me voy a Nueva York un tiempo indefinido

\- Frunció el ceño, y se tomo un largo minuto que transcurrió muy lento - ¿vas con él? - volvio a acercarse mirándome de hito en hito esperando mi respuesta

\- Voy con mi tío

\- ¿Pero a verlo a él? - no entendía nada y por que de pronto tenía que negar o afirmar esa pregunta

\- No, tengo planes con Patty, ella quiere alejarse y tiene Vacaciones así que la voy a acompañar, luego iremos a Florida a ver a su familia - pareció convencerle a medias y miro un punto fijo en alguna parte mientras yo trataba de entenderlo

\- Entiendo, yo.. te voy a extrañar Candy

\- Lo mire a los ojos respondiendo con el corazón - te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será distinto, todo, podremos seguir siendo los mejores de los amigos - me sonrió a medias.

* * *

 **Nenas acá les dejo este capitulo, espero ustedes saquen sus conclusiones y me las compartan porque estos personajes me llevan dando vueltas jajaja un abrazo gracias por sus mensajes, el objetivo es que sientan con cada párrafo y dialogo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Es increíble ver como el tiempo siempre tiene la razón, nuestra estabilidad emocional no debe depender de ninguna persona aunque nos duela, debemos aprender de nuestros errores para no cometerlos más a pesar de que nuestra tendencia sea la de repetir ciertas conductas, está en nosotros y en nuestra actitud enfrentarlo y decir, ¡ya basta!, cuando nos damos cuenta que tenemos la capacidad de elegir no siempre elegimos lo correcto aunque si lo que sentimos que era necesario en el momento.

Pasamos 2 semanas en Nueva York, recordando nuestra adolescencia en aquella gran ciudad junto a Jhonny, lo acompañamos a algunos eventos y poco a poco se fue pasando cierto pesar que había en nuestra mirada, cambia la rutina y nos cambia la vida así sea de a ratos, compartimos muchísimos momentos de risa y por supuesto que le pregunte seriamente por Pauna, su respuesta fue bastante lógica, estaban comenzando desde cero, me pregunte ¿como es que dos personas con una historia juntos pueden recomenzar?, desde otro ángulo, definitivamente desde otra perspectiva nacen nuevas oportunidades, Por mi parte solo supo que no había nada nuevo que compartir.

El mes que habíamos ya pasado en Florida nos llenó del espíritu de verano, fue mágico, noches de cocteles y días de playa fue como volver a respirar, por video llamada Annie refunfuñaba por tener que trabajar mientras nosotras nos paseábamos con sombreros playeros, dos chicas solteras en Florida era el blanco perfecto para algunos chicos solteros y muy guapos, con los que bailamos en ciertas oportunidades llenas de música que nos hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento triste, yo había pasado por una boutique y mi cabello quedo por mis hombros, con un nuevo peinado me sentí mucho mejor, como si pudiera lograr lo que quisiera, como una nueva versión mejorada, estaba distinta, más feliz, y Patty también aunque sé que le enviaba por correo fotos a Stear, lo suyo era como una promesa en el tiempo, quien sabe cualquier cosa podría pasar, yo no me permití extrañar, todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de que querer de esta forma era liberador, mientras él fuera feliz yo también lo era no importaba si no era a mi lado, podía dejarle al tiempo acostumbrarme a verlo con Silena y esperar que el amor llegara a mi nuevamente, Patty tenía que volver en un par de semanas y yo quería quedarme un mes más, quizá para convencerme por más tiempo o para no enfrentar mi realidad, me había quedado sin uno y sin el otro, volvía a estar sola. De Anthony recibí algunos mensajes cordiales preguntándome como estaba a los que conteste de la misma forma, de Albert no sabía absolutamente nada y se supone que ese era el plan, así que llene esos espacios con actividades.

Una tarde llegamos a el hotel y teníamos correo, ¿quien usa eso en esta época?, Patty lo dejo sobre la mesa de vidrio y sirvió jugo, esa tarde iríamos a una fogata en la playa, me di una reconfortante ducha y cuando salí estaba leyendo el sobre con cara de asombro, sonrió mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- No lo vas a creer Candy, esto es la invitación a una Boda – ¡boda!, ¿boda?, ¿¡Boda!?

\- ¿Quien se casa? – en lugar de responderme se acercó con el hermoso papel

\- Y será un boda de las grandes

Al leer mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, sentí ganas de llorar, de hecho mis ojos se empañaron, no podía creer la cantidad de sentimientos que me causaba leer ese papel

\- Espero que sea muy feliz y creo que lo será es la mujer que sin querer había estado esperando toda su vida – las palabras de Patty me hicieron suspirar. Enseguida marque su numero

\- ¿Como me haces algo así Jhonny? – comencé a llorar – Debiste decírmelo, llamarme, hace un mes me dices que estaban recomenzando y ... ¿ahora van a casarse? Así de rápido

\- Creo que no tenemos más tiempo para perderlo, La amo y solo fue una pequeña broma, sé que te ilusiona verme casado al fin

\- Y no sabes cuánto – sorbí por la nariz, sé que se adoran y simplemente necesitaban recordarlo, no será una boda sencilla iré a Nueva York a ayudar a Pauna en lo que pueda solo dame dos semanas no te cases antes tío por favor – respire profundo y hubo un pequeño silencio por un minuto – te quiero

\- También te quiero muchísimo y no te preocupes aún faltan dos largos meses, no me casaría sin mi pequeña

Dos Largos meses, si, que pasaron volando, Patty tuvo que regresar a trabajar mientras yo gozaba de mi licencia bien merecida, fue divertido y un poco estresante planificar una boda como aquella, Pauna quería un montón de invitados saliendo a relucir su vida de lujo ella se encargó de las invitaciones y yo de los arreglos y el salón, aunque a mí me parecía excesivo mientras que ella era Feliz Jhonny también lo era, era hermoso verlos junto como un par de adolescentes enamorados.

Después de una mañana movida agilizando los últimos detalles para la boda almorzamos juntas en un sitio al que solía ir con las chicas, no era lujoso pero a ella le fascinó, o todo le encantaba gracias a la felicidad que la invadía, parecía que se había quitado años de encima y su rostro resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban

\- Me hubiese gustado que mi hijo y tu…

\- A mí también pero la vida es... impredecible

\- Candy yo quiero hacerte una promesa personal – tomo mis manos – voy a hacerlo feliz, por todo y más de lo que sufrió por mi causa, sé que el amor no será suficiente, voy a dedicarme a él, a apoyarlo y a trabajar a su lado como debió ser hace muchos años cuando no tuve la valentía de ir en contra de todo y de todos, esta vez, en este segundo intento, seré mejor – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- No tienes que prometerme nada, sé que lo harás - le sonreí y me quedo rondando en la mente esas palabras "en mi segundo intento"

El día de la boda se acercaba yo estaba feliz, tenía casi cuatro meses fuera, ya extrañaba el hospital así que luego de la boda volvería a Chicago a mi vida normal, El vestido de Pauna era increíblemente hermoso sobrio pero con ese toque mágico además era una mujer preciosa, La primera boda de Pauna fue por la iglesia así que esta estaba preparada para ser igual de simbólica pero con un juez. Las chicas llegaron un día antes de la ceremonia, Annie había reservado como regalo para la novia una noche de despedida de Soltera, no fue algo alocado como usualmente las chicas lo haces, fue en un restaurant de lujo con Champagne, con un total de 10 mujeres allegadas a Pauna y nosotras que hicimos de la velada un evento del cual nadie paro de reír, el momento de la noche fue el boll de los secretos, cada una debía sacar una pregunta al azar y contestarla con sinceridad, fue divertido hasta que mi pregunta fue revelar un amor secreto, la situación mas el alcohol me hizo reír finalmente confesé ante la expectativa de todas.

\- mi amor secreto era mi profesor de Cardiología en la universidad, me encogí de hombros, lo adoraba

\- Es cierto era ese Guapo del que nos envió una foto tomada en clase - Annie se echo a reír llevaba muchas copas - hasta yo me enamore, todas tuvimos un amor secreto, Pauna lo lamento pero mi amor Secreto era el Tío Jhon, te llevas a un excelente hombre - un brindis le siguió por los amores secretos que ya no lo eran y por los que jamás revelaríamos

Salimos a el hotel prácticamente achispadas y sin parar de reír, me dolía de tanto hacerlo, las mejillas y el estomago. A la mañana siguiente éramos un desastre, corriendo de un lado a otro preparándonos para los últimos retoques, el lugar estaba adornado por completo, la boda seria en el jardín del hotel y en el espectacular salón el festejo, los invitados serian hospedados allí y llegarían durante toda la mañana algunos desde el día anterior pues venían desde Londres. Salí con las chicas a almorzar fuera del hotel y cuando regresamos ya era hora de arreglarnos para la Boda, se supone que estaría lista, el peinado demoro más de la cuenta por que según la estilista tenían que quedar perfectos mis rizos, sujetos con brillantes verdes turquesa como mi vestido de tela muy ligera pues era Verano y la boda en pleno atardecer, salí a la carrera y sobre la hora, doble por el pasillo y me encontré de frente con dos apuestos hombres.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí es tarde...? - ambos me miraron con asombro

\- Veníamos a buscarte - Archie profirió un silbido mirándome descaradamente de arriba a abajo - pero que sorpresa Candy hace tiempo que desapareciste y ahora apareces así tan hermosa, puedo decir esto ahora que Annie está en el Salon, es un poquito celosa - me guiño el ojo

\- Hermosa es poco, pareces una princesa - Anthony lo dijo de la misma forma tierna que recordaba - no soy princesa y voy tarde, les di un beso a ambos en la mejilla - Vamos que debo entregar al novio - sonreí de forma chistosa lo que hizo reír a ambos

\- En el ascensor Anthony rompió el silencio - ¿ahora.. somos como familia? ¿algo así como primos? - Archie rió y con él nosotros también, que giro tan drástico

\- Creo que si - las risas acabaron en la entrada del salón cuando pase entre la gente para llegar al lado de un impresionante y apuesto hombre, Jhonny se veía fantástico, lo abrace con cariño y en cuanto sonó la música me puse a su lado con emoción lo sentía como mi propia boda

Pauna entró con tres claveles en las manos y suspiré, hacían una pareja preciosa, para mí solo existían ellos dos y la felicidad de la persona más importante en mi vida, mi tío Jhon, se me empañaron los ojos pero reprimí las lagrimas, no arruinaría el maquillaje, durante la ceremonia el juez hizo lo propio pero además ellos se dijeron unas palabras de amor simulando los votos que me obligaron nuevamente a tratar de contenerme, todo termino en abrazos, aplausos y felicitaciones, fue entonces cuando lo vi, abrazó a su hermana y me miró con una sonrisa, estaba tan guapo que difícilmente le podía quitar la mirada de encima, debía de tener la cara de tonta puesta, me concentré en caminar hacía el salón de festejos en donde la pareja inicio un hermoso baile tierno y lento, era hermoso mirarlos y enamorarse con ese sueño que había durado tantos años, la noche se fue haciendo animada con música en vivo y la felicidad abundaba por todos los rincones, yo concentre toda mi energía en disfrutar aquello junto a mi tío con el que baile como si fuera aun su niña, reí prácticamente todo el tiempo entre amigos, aunque los desconocidos fueran más. Estaba conversando con Patty y Archie que estaban haciéndome reír con una historia que no conocía y que aconteció durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, la vida siguió su curso mientras yo sentí que lo detuve, de pronto escuche una voz a mi espalda que me heló

\- ¿Candy, te gustaría bailar conmigo? - cuando giré me extendió la mano y trague grueso, finalmente acepte, durante el camino mi respiración se entrecortaba, pensé que había dejado se sentir tanto pero basto con tenerlo cerca y no importo el tiempo, tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos y la otra me acerco a su cuerpo, cuando comenzamos a movernos me sonrió, el efecto de aquella sonrisa era inmediato en mi, le sonreí de vuelta y entre giros el resto dejaba de existir, lo hicimos divertido, éramos solo nosotros, otra vez

\- siempre me he preguntado si en algo hubiesen cambiado las cosas si en lugar de Anthony hubieses bailado conmigo

\- La vida siempre tiene otros planes

Me preguntó cómo estaba y yo le pregunte lo mismo, parecía que el escueto "bien" era algo en común, soltó mi mano y se aferró a mi cintura en lugar de ponerme nerviosa lo sentí tan natural como si nada, deje de escuchar la canción y supongo que el también, hablábamos de las mismas cosas que nos hacían reír, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, acarició mi nariz y yo lo abrace con fuerza, lo había extrañado mucho y hasta que no lo tuve tan cerca no me di cuenta cuanto, él me devolvía el abrazo y bailamos así un rato, el tiempo se detuvo por completo quizá, era como volver a casa y ni siquiera estábamos en Chicago, lo único que necesitaba era estas así, justo allí girando en sus brazos, hasta que la voz de Annie me trajo de vuelta a el paso del tiempo real

\- ¡Hola! - sonrió forzosamente y miro a Albert, luego a mí con una mueca, ustedes son tan graciosos - rió y yo no entendía porque decía esas incoherencias - bueno, puedes bailar conmigo William pero no así, Archie rabiaría de celos, ¿me prestas a Candy un rato? - entonces caí en cuenta de en donde estábamos y mire a mi alrededor, muchas miradas estaban sobre nosotros impresionadas, otras personas secreteaban mientras que nos miraban de reojo y Silena, ¡Ay Dios! ¿se supone que tuviéramos tanta confianza?, yo lo solté y me aleje poco a poco incomoda, él me sonrió, guiñándome un ojo para luego besar mi mejilla, le asintió a Annie, ¿acaso no le importaba que pensaran los demás de esos gestos de cariño?

Annie me guió sin perder la sonrisa a la mesa de banquetes y se sirvió una copa, de a poco nos alejamos, sorbió y miro al rededor antes de hablarme

-¡Que clase de espectáculo! ustedes parecían... parecían... ¡pero claaaro! ahora que lo pienso todo encaja - frunció el ceño - ¿acaso te veías con él estos meses? que listilla amiga

-¿De que hablas? ¿que encaja? claro que no Annie estuve aquí con mi tío - cambió de expresión y miro directamente detrás de mi, al girar Silena se acerco con una sonrisa

\- Hola reina - me beso en la mejilla como si fuéramos amigas - habías estado desaparecida por un tiempo, pero que bien te han sentado las vacaciones.. ¿a donde fuiste?

\- Todo eso se me hacia raro - estuve aquí y en Miami con Patty

\- Sabes me encantaría que fueras conmigo al Club, supongo que regresaras a Chicago

\- Si, voy a regresar mañana con las chicas, gracias pero la verdad no soy de Club ni nada de eso - respondí gentilmente

-Bueno tal vez tomarnos algo el Jueves en mi restaurant favorito - seguramente el que comía con Albert

\- Annie hizo una expresión exagerada - No, ese día tenemos un compromiso Candy con los proveedores, dijiste que me ayudarías con la decoración - eso no era cierto, no entendía nada

\- Bueno, un día cualquiera, voy a llamarte y nos tomaremos algo - sonrió y volvió a darme un beso amistoso, cuando se alejo pavoneándose, miré a Annie interrogante

\- Declaraste la guerra y no te diste cuenta, esa lo que quiere es tenerte cerca, cuidadito, porque yo sí que detecto a demonios como ese

\- ¿Guerra? ¿pero de que estás hablando Annie? si lo dices por Albert...

\- ¿¡Albert!? - rió - entonces lo de ustedes es más de lo que pensé y vas a contarlo todo

\- ¡Pero es que no hay nada que contar Annie! - frunció el ceño y Patty nos sorprendió sonriente, demasiado, no habría mas champagne para ella

\- Candy, Candy, jamás pensé que fueras tú la causante de todo ese lio - lo dijo en secreto y luego estallo en risas, ya que ninguna hablaría supuse que Albert tendría problemas por chismes mal sanos, así que las dejé y me senté junto a mi tío, las miradas seguían persiguiéndome., era algo preocupante ¿y todo por un simple baile?

Después de muchos meses sin atreverme ni a escribirle un mensaje tenía que disculparme, tal vez ese abrazo estuvo demás, desde mi mesa a la suya lo vi leer el mensaje y mirarme con una sonrisa.

Salí al jardín en donde habían pocas personas y llegue a un lugar más apartado en donde la música no se escuchaba ni las personas alcanzaban a mirar, suspiré y mire hacia el cielo, las estrellas se veían hermosas, su voz en mi oído interrumpió mi momentánea soledad

\- ¿Por qué tanto secreto? - me giré y lo mire sonreír con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

\- Albert yo quería disculparme, parece que.. que se mal interpreto el abrazo que te di y..

\- ¿no querías abrazarme? - pregunto sin perder la sonrisa

\- Si, pero... es que... resulto ser algo raro para los demás y...

\- ¿y... te importa lo que piensen?

\- No es eso pero tú.. bueno.. tus conocidos podrían pensar que..

\- ¿Podrían pensar que me hacía mucha falta estar cerca de ti?, que me gusta tu cabello - acaricio uno de mis rizos - tus ojos - acuno mi rostro - y quizá podrían pensar que amo tu sonrisa

\- Estaba paralizada, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, quería articular alguna palabra pero era presa de sus ojos, no podía perder el tiempo que había ganado, las cosas no pudieron haber girado tanto - Albert tu.. tu novia esta aquí

\- Sil está aquí porque Pauna la invitó, pero no es mi novia, unos días después de que fuéramos al orfanato me sincere con ella, trate de decírtelo pero tu decisión era irte un tiempo, rompí con todo compromiso que nos unía hace meses

\- Temía pero ansiaba la respuesta especifica... - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mis sentimientos cambiaron, mi vida cambiaba estando contigo, se parecía mas a lo que siempre quise - me abrace a su cintura y le sonreí sintiéndome como en un sueño, estaba tan cerca, mis labios lo único que querían era sentir los suyos, perderme en su boca, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su aliento tibio

\- ¡Que bonito acontecimiento! - nos separamos al escuchar su voz, lo miré perpleja - ¿me pregunto desde cuándo? ¿cuándo te contaba que me estaba enamorando de ella o cuando me aconsejabas que la dejara ir?, ¿para qué? ¿para que se enredara contigo?, y tu Candy, me mentiste, ¿me dijiste que aun querías a tu ex novio para no aceptar que te veías a escondidas con mi tío mientras salías por un helado conmigo?

\- Anthony estas llevando esto muy lejos - era una situación que siempre quise evitar una discusión de esa clase entre ellos por no saber distinguir entre amar y querer

-Lejos llegaron ustedes y sé que no tengo derecho a reprochar absolutamente nada pero quería decirles esto, ambos son hipócritas - y dicho así me dolió mucho - ¿Como pudiste hacerle algo así a Silena que ha estado a tu lado por años, esperando por ti?, queriéndote sin condiciones, de pronto te encaprichas y lo dejas todo sin remordimientos

\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, espero que te disculpes - estaban subiendo mucho de tono

\- ¿O sino qué? - dio un paso al frente y yo también

\- Suficiente - esto es un enorme mal entendido y reconozco que tengo parte de culpa - Miré a Anthony con angustia, no dejaba de retar a Albert con la mirada - Podemos Hablar.. - Por favor - al fin me miró con rabia y asintió desviándome la mirada, gire y me hizo un ademan para que me fuera con él jamás lo había visto tan serio, todo eso tenía que resolverse y yo tenía aun que entender que había sucedido.

* * *

 **Hay! de locos... Saludos nenas seguramente aun están especulando y dándole vueltas al asunto, lo que si puedo garantizar que que necesitamos la versión de alguien aquí y eso solo lo podemos ver a través de sus ojos. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

El Otoño se veía claramente por la ventana, era mi estación favorita, ver como caen las hojas muertas de los arboles alistándose entre sus matices dorados para atravesar la etapa más dura, gire y mire el teléfono fijamente, de todas las cosa que tenía en la cabeza esa era la que más me pesaba, me pasé con preocupación las manos por el rostro y decidí marcar por enésima vez.

\- ¿Abigail sabes algo de Anthony? ¿te lograste comunicar con él?

\- Del otro lado del auricular contesto lo que había hecho por semanas, me lo temía nada había cambiado - Aun no señor, no logro establecer la comunicación - colgué con un gracias y pensé, establecer la comunicación conmigo evidentemente porque Pauna lo había visto y hablado con él

Comunicación, le di mil vueltas a esa simple palabra tan difícil en muchas ocasiones de ejecutar, yo tampoco lograba bien eso, las palabras hacia los que me importaban siempre quedaban atascadas, enredadas con mis sentimientos, me deje caer en la silla y deje escapar todo el aire, lo que mas quería era salir de allí, tener un poco de orden en mi vida, tener una vida quizá algo mas normal, buscarla.. a ella, cuando pensaba en ella todo se veía mas claro, cerrar los ojos e imaginar su sonrisa alegraba mi día. George interrumpió mis pensamientos de pronto cuando entró de golpe

\- William debemos irnos ahora y... - debió notar algo, siempre era como un libro abierto para él, en el mundo era la persona que mas me conocía - ¿no lograste encontrar a Anthony? - negué con la cabeza - ya aparecerá necesita tiempo, lo que paso fue... algo excesivo, creo que mas allá de la chica fue su orgullo.

\- Tuvo razón en todo lo que dijo, le ha tocado vivir bajo mi sombra yo no debí decirle cosas tan hirientes tampoco, cuando al fin consigue alguien que le gusta lo suficiente yo...

\- ¿Te enamoras de ella? - lo mire con una mueca mientras que él trataba de no reír, no era gracioso - ¡Vamos William!, están usándola como excusa, ella tiene razón, sus problemas de "hermanos" deben resolverlo, ahora... ¿que harás con Silena?

\- No entiendo que le sucede, hablamos, dejamos todo claro, ella parecía convencida de...

\- Convencida de que volverás a sus brazos porque siempre es así, he escuchado esta historia antes

\- Esta vez es distinto - fruncí el ceño - de todas las formas posibles he cometido errores con ella y sé que es mi culpa, pero nunca he querido lastimarla

\- ¿y tú crees que no la lastima que cuando casi cedes con lo de su compromiso termines hipnotizado por una chica de veintitantos?

\- ¿hipnotizado? hablas como si fuera un embrujo pasajero

\- ¿no lo es?

\- Por supuesto que no George y ya vamos o perderemos esa cita

No lo era, era algo mucho mas grande y también era normal que los que me han conocido por tanto tiempo pensaran que así era, ademas para el resto Candy y yo no teníamos nada que ver ella tenia una relación con Anthony y yo con Silena, no podía juzgarlos era bastante sorpresivo y extraño, cuando rompí mi relación ella se había ido, ¿como explicarles?, ¿para que hacerlo?, nunca había tenido nada más estable que con Silena, es que ella siempre estaba, parecía no importarle dándome libertad, a sus 34 años había vivido las suficientes desilusiones amorosas como para anclarse conmigo, o eso pensaba, a decir verdad yo era una de sus constantes desilusiones, no podía esperar nada mas de mi cuando jamás le hice promesas y aun así no había tomado nada bien enterarse de esa forma justo en la boda de mi hermana, si bien había dejado claro que no tendríamos nada mas, ella tenía la esperanza de que volvería eso me hacía sentir muy culpable.

Después de todo el día terminaba y yo quería llenarme de más excusas para no darle tantas vueltas a muchos asuntos, no podía complacer a todos, eso siempre me repetía, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era sentirme en paz, mire e teléfono con 13 mensajes de Silena pidiéndome que habláramos, ya no había mas nada que decir, uno de ellos solo decía que iba a esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que regresara, resople, ¿que significaba eso?, ¿que no haría su vida y tampoco dejaría que yo hiciera la mía?, subí a el auto agotado y para mi sorpresa alguien mas estaba allí

\- Si te preguntas que hago aquí...

\- La mire con una mueca - esto tiene algún significado... como...

\- Como que estoy aquí y es todo

\- ¿ya no estoy en castigo?

\- Que gracioso, puedes decirle a Vince que me baje o irnos de una vez - se cruzo de brazos y yo le indique el camino que tenía en mente, no sabía que pensaba ella, sería mejor no tener ningún plan iríamos a casa, la mire de reojo y me miro al fin

\- Mi castigo...

\- Ya para con eso, solo quería que se calmaran las cosas un tiempo..

\- Por ello no nos vimos en tres semanas, yo que pensé que 3 meses eran suficientes - lo dije con irónica intención, se veía mas linda cuando se enojaba por tonterías, hizo un ademan

\- ¿Hablaste con Anthony? - parecía preocupada, aunque muy dentro siempre pensaría en ellos dos como una pareja cada que lo mencionaba

\- No, no quiere..

\- hable con él... - dijo de pronto, fruncí el ceño y desvió la mirada, sentí celos

\- Esta muy dolido Albert y tiene en parte razón yo debí serle sincera y sin embargo...

\- Y sin embargo... - tome su barbilla porque quería escucharle decir por una vez que me quería, eso no sucedió, tomo mi mano y me sonrió dejándome sin defensa, suspiró y miro nuestras manos con tristeza

\- Lo herimos mucho, hay mucha gente que se hace ideas de cosas que no sucedieron entre nosotros también pensé en Silena, debió ser humillante aquella escena - suspiro nuevamente con culpa, fue algo que se escapo de nuestras manos aun así, volví a repetirme, no puedo complacerlos a todos, sin embargo debo admitir que perdi por un instante el norte

\- ¿Nuestro deber es sacrificarnos porque ellos, con quien ya habíamos dejado todo en claro?

\- No es eso... - chasque la lengua mientras el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión - ¡vamos! quiero conducir ese auto negro tuyo que parece de revista - me sonrió de forma traviesa - iremos a un lugar esta noche y no tienes derecho a decir que no

\- Le sonreí por un instante, trate de adivinar a donde me llevaría, salí del auto y en cuanto di la vuelta la acorrale contra la puerta, vi a Vince Sonreír y mirar hacia otro lado dándonos un poco de privacidad - si vas a conducir mi auto esto quiere decir que es una sorpresa - mire sus labios, quería besarla hacia tanto tiempo que perder un minuto más era delirante

\- Rodeo mi cuello y rió - Albert quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche - era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, palabras que hacían magia borrando cualquier nube oscura en mi mente

Mirar como ajustaba todo en mi auto como si fuese una hazaña me causaba gracia, pero al mismo tempo era algo extrañamente sensual, porque lo hacía con malicia, como si se apropiara de mi, como si me llevara a el lugar que sin dudar a dudas quería ir. Al fin llegamos a una calle, un suburbio al sur de Chicago, era tranquilo lleno de casas parecidas y faroles iluminados, estacionó frente a una de ellas y apagó el motor, espere a que dijera cualquier cosa, que me explicara que hacíamos allí, pero estaba inmóvil mirando la casa frente a ella, deduje que aquella era la casa de su familia, esa a la que no quiso volver

\- Si quieres podemos regresar...

\- ¡No!, de hecho, casi no recordaba la calle todo es muy distinto, han pasado más de 15 años es solo que... ya casi no me quedan recuerdos familiares de este lugar - tome su mano a modo de consuelo, quería que sintiera que no estaba sola, en respuesta me miró y me sonrió con los ojos empañados

Al encender las luces parecía que el lugar estuviese habitado, pude oler las flores que estaban en el comedor y la encimera, para no ser habitado era todo un hogar

\- Como podrás ver contrate a un servicio, no quería volver a un lugar polvoriento de recuerdos borrosos, quería llegar a casa, y... - miro todo al rededor con una sonrisa - lo es, valió cada moneda, se acercó a una fotografía familiar en la encimera en donde ella era una bebe de unos 3 años, se veían felices - es hermoso - y aunque no lo creas me hace feliz, quería que compartieras conmigo esto

\- Acaricie su rostro, era tan dulce que podría quedarme mirándola durante horas - es un hermoso lugar

\- Lo es... - se abrazo titiritando - y frío - le sonreí y fui hasta la chimenea en el salón para encender la hoguera

\- Iré a calentar la comida - la mire de reojo con una sonrisa mientras ella sacaba la lengua como una niña tramposa - ¿no creías que cocinaría cierto? está todo listo - me guiño un ojo y casi corrió a la cocina, me hizo reír, cenamos algo delicioso que dijo haber probado de algún lugar y mientras hablaba yo solo la miraba pensando en las palabras de George esa tarde, Hipnotizado... lo mas probable es que tenia razón, ella era un lugar de paz, me apartaba de la realidad creando un mundo nuevo, toda esa energía, toda esa dulzura llegaba hasta mi como un impacto vigorizante, me hacia de cierta forma creer

\- ¡Albert! - parpadee varias veces - ¿Estas escuchándome? - asentí - ¡sabes que! podemos bailar como la noche del matrimonio, pero esta vez sin todas esas miradas curiosas y entrometidas - se levanto y luego de intentar con varias emisoras consiguió una canción, me miro nuevamente con esa sonrisa traviesa y me extendió su mano - ¿Albert, quieres bailar conmigo?

La tome entre mis brazos lentamente y comenzamos a bailar aquella canción que desconocía, era suave hablaba de amor, de hecho nos estábamos divirtiendo justo como paso esa noche creamos una burbuja para los dos, eso también sucedía cuando me llamaba Albert, como si me sacara de un personaje gris y lo dibujara lleno de colores, como si fuera para ella una nueva versión de mi que me gustaba, cantaba recostada sobre mi pecho mientras nos movíamos lentamente, la abrace apoyando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerré los ojos, mi lugar en paz, cuando termino incluso seguíamos bailando, hasta que se detuvo y me miró

\- ¿Crees que podamos volver a aquella casita tuya y al mirador?, ¿crees que podamos ser tu y yo otra vez?

\- No me importa nadie mas, no ves que solo somos tu y yo ahora? - sonrió

\- Ya vuelvo, llevare todo este desastre a la cocina - iba a decir que la acompañaría pero lo dedujo mucho antes impidiéndome hablar - tu esperaras aquí, eres mi invitado y no quiero que insistas - deje que jugara a hacerme sentir como invitado

Al mirar al rededor sólo pude sentirme en casa, era algo que me atraía del lugar, pequeño, tranquilo, nada que ver con la enorme mansión que hasta caminar hacia eco, removí la leña en el hogar empezaba a hacer mas frío, era un Otoño particularmente helado, al levantarme mis ojos se posaron un una fotografía, una en la que estaba ella con sus tranzas, así era como la recordaba, cuando perdió a su padre a los 10 años, sonreía con esos enormes ojos que tanto me gustaban, esa era la niña que había consolado y a la que prometí proteger sin embargo la vida no solo me había permitido eso, sino también querer a la mujer en la que se había convertido, acaricie su foto y me pregunte si era algún plan del destino y estuve esperándola todo ese tiempo, su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

\- Quizá me recuerdes como una niña llorona, pero no necesitas protegerme Albert - deje el retrato girando para mirarla, cada que lo hacía, cada vez que me atrapaban sus ojos mi mente quedaba en blanco, si eso no era amor entonces era una especie de embrujo, hipnosis, me sonrió y desvió la mirada algo nerviosa

\- ¡Sabes!, ese vestido que llevo en esa fotografía fue un deseo cumplido, mi papa siempre decía que si deseaba algo, si de verdad lo quería con todo mi corazón debía repetirlo en voz alta 20 veces y seguro mi mente se convencería que lo tendría, entonces y solo si era de corazón se haría realidad, repetí 100 veces en voz alta que mama regresara y al día siguiente ese vestido estaba en mi cama, mama no regresaría pero ella dibujo ese vestido lleno de flores para mí para cuando fuera más grande, él lo hizo realidad, fue como tenerla mientras lo llevara

\- Mientras me decía todo aquello, mientras que compartía cosas tan suyas conmigo la sentía mas mía, me acerque mas a ella- ¿crees que eso me funcione a mi?

\- Ladeo la cabeza frunciendo un poco el ceño con un poco de inocencia - si lo pides con el corazón funcionara - me sonrió y si supiera el efecto que esa sonrisa me causaba.. - ¿contarías para mí?... ¿mientras lo pido? - Divertida acepto - Quisiera un beso de los labios que tanto deseo - mire su boca, ella dejo de sonreír y desvió la mirada, ponerla así de nerviosa curiosamente me hacia desearlo mas

\- Uno.. - dijo mirándome a los ojos al fin y yo repetí mi deseo cada vez más despacio uno a uno me acercaba mas, queria que ella tambien lo deseara - 16 - acaricie sus labios y cerró los ojos

\- Quisiera... un beso... de... - roce sus labios con los míos, lo deseaba tanto como yo, era como estar a punto de alcanzar un anhelo, sentía su respiración tibia - los labios que... - me abrazo con un suspiro y necesite de mucho autocontrol - tanto deseo

\- 19 - acaricie su cabello acunando su rostro

\- Quisiera... - ella me besó mucho antes de que pudiera terminar alguna frase, lento, dulce, perdí el sentido del tiempo, un beso con la ansiedad de muchos que no dimos, se volvió intenso y no podía mas que sentir el sabor de su boca, su cuerpo junto al mio, era un beso que me dejaba en jaque, ella me tenía en sus manos, si realmente lo supiera

No supe en que momento termino aunque aun yo sentía que estaba el algún lugar aparte, abrí los ojos y lo primero que distinguí de la realidad fue el hermoso verde de sus ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas que finalmente no dije, ella solo me miro, tomo mi mano sin ninguna palabra y yo la seguí como un niño indefenso. Sentir sus pequeñas manos recorrer mi cuerpo, su respiración sobre mi piel era deliciosamente alucinante, había amado antes, había sentido deseos intensos que me llevaban al placer pero jamás algo así, era todo, quería cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla mía, sentir a la mujer, que repitiera mi nombre entre susurros y me pidiera mucho mas, mis manos sobre su suave piel se deslizaban como si fuera de seda mientras me entregaba cada espacio mi alma era suya, mi ser y todo lo que pudiera desear, no había nada el mundo comparado a ese instante cuando entre besos y caricias se aferraba a mi cuerpo, cuando aun en la noche fría sentía su intenso calor y si eso no era amor, no sabía cómo llamarle. Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada suspiro simplemente no podía parar, ella no quería que parara y me enloquecía tenerla de aquella forma, podía jurar que la humedad de su sexo con el mío era la gloria pero era otro tipo la que me hacía perder la cabeza, su boca dulce me cortaba la respiración y en ese vaivén apasionante ella me regalo la intensidad de su deseo algo que no pude contener, la excusa para morir un poco mas y rendirme. si un Año antes me hubiesen dicho que amaría de esa forma a esa pequeña enfermera quizá no lo hubiese creído, Giro el mundo, y nuestras vidas mientras que acariciaba su cabello recostada sobre mi pecho, no dijo nada, solo me abrazo mientras su respiración se acompasaba, yo no podía dormir, en el fondo temía que solo fuera un sueño y que al despertar ella no estaría, así que simplemente la tuve allí mientras calmaba mi corazón y mis pensamientos, al cabo de un rato susurre un te quiero y ella se removió susurrando que no dormía, no podría hacerlo, me miro mordiéndose el labio de modo sugerente, así tan despeinada y tan mía beso mis labios me hizo suyo, esa noche le dimos a la luna de que hablar, una noche que duro mas de lo normal mientras mis besos bajaban desde su cuello hasta el infinito, mientras sus manos me tocaban de mil formas obteniendo de mi el placer, dándome la certeza de mi propia lujuria, esa noche aquella luna nos miro por mucho tiempo hasta que se resigno que no nos importaba su presencia, acabaría conmigo, lo supe en ese instante, ella seria mi tormento y mi paz. Enredados entre sabanas amanecimos aun estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y aunque mi cuerpo estaba agotado, cansado de tanto querer, mi mente y mi espíritu parecían renovados, llenos de cosas nuevas, acaricie su espalda suavemente por un rato, luego se removió abrazándome mas y me miró soñolienta, sonrió apenas besando mi pecho y volvió a abrazarme

\- No quiero levantarme

\- Tampoco yo pero no estamos de luna de miel Candy tenemos que trabajar... - refunfuño algo de forma infantil, pero yo tampoco hacia el intento mi cuerpo se rehusaba mientras seguía acariciándola

\- No le dije nada a las chicas - no sabia de donde había salido aquello de pronto - sobre.. nosotros - me miro con una disculpa en sus ojos - de hecho les dije que todo lo habían imaginado, que eran suposiciones falsas y que tu y yo eramos amigos - fruncí el ceño, ¿a que se debía eso? - es que yo... Albert me da vergüenza no con ellas sino con Pauna, ahora es mi familia ¿y que va a pensar de mi?, es muy amiga de Silena y yo que.. primero con su hijo y después con su hermano y... no se como manejar esto, y menos después de la escena de la boda, Anthony y yo solo hablábamos estaba calmado y luego llego ella sonriente con ese grupo de gente que ni conozco a decir que eramos una hermosa pareja, a vociferar una relación que no existió..

\- Lo sé, cuando llegue aparento como si aun tuviéramos una relación, actuó mal tratando de acallar el que dirán

\- Todo se fue abajo, Anthony y tu comenzaron a discutir.. la gente se empezó a aglomerar.. y...

\- Lo siento mucho - lo dije de corazon pude haber parado pero perdi el control discutiendo con Anthony cosas que no debieron ser tan publicas, no es excusa pero el estaba realmente sacándome de mis estribos

\- Lo que paso paso, acaricio mi boca y llegó hasta ella para besarme - arreglemos esto pero poco a poco, no se con que cara voy a mirar a tu hermana

\- Hablare con ella...

\- No, yo lo haré, Jhonny y ella vendran para el cumpleaños de Patty, prometeme que llevaremos esto con calma

Y allí estaba yo, prometiendole pensar en los demás antes que en nosotros, sabiendo que tal vez seria un error, cedí por ella

* * *

 **He aquí... un largo suspiro...**


	11. Chapter 11

Para mí los días pasaban como inmersa en una burbuja de felicidad, cada que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver su sonrisa, mordisquee mi galleta y los recuerdos intensos venían a mi mente, sus caricias, su boca y sobre todo y más que nada aquel te quiero que me erizaba la piel, solo fue una vez pero para mi era suficiente.

-¡Candy! ¿No te parece que mi abuela ha exagerado un poco? Por lo mínimo me dejo escoger mis invitados y creo que para los que tengo en mente es demasiado ¿qué opinas? – me sobresalte volviendo a mi realidad, ayudaba a las chicas con el tema del cumpleaños de Patty, me erguí y asentí sin haber escuchado gran parte - Estas en las nubes – rió dejando las tarjetas de invitación mientras Annie me miraba con una ceja arqueada – tienes que contarnos ¡ya!, hora de las confesiones – miro a Annie y ésta abrió los ojos desviando la mirada, habían estado pasando cosas entorno a nosotras y no hablamos de ello, siempre fuimos muy unidas, esta vez parecía que las situaciones nos sobrepasaban – Comenzare yo, porque ustedes parecen un par de conejitas asustadas – nos miramos interrogantes, quizá sí, Patty suspiro profundamente escupiendo las palabras como si no pudiera contenerlas más – Estoy saliendo con alguien

Eso si no lo esperaba, hacían solo 6 meses de la partida de Stear, Annie la estudio antes de decir cualquier palabra mientras ella explicaba que se trataba de un profesor de la escuela, parecía triste y resignada al decir aquello, estar con alguien solo por no sentir la soledad… conocía bien ese sentimiento.

\- Creo que haces bien, si te gusta debes intentarlo, Stear no está aquí y no están comprometidos ni nada, eres libre de salir con quien quieras y él también – oír eso le descompuso el rostro a Patty por unos segundos para luego sonreír dándose ánimos a si misma, fracasando con aparentar que no le importaba ante nosotras, generalmente la franqueza de Annie daba justo en donde más dolía

\- Pensé que te escribías con Stear - dije tratando de indagar sobre sus sentimientos

\- Hace un par de meses que no se nada de él, me lo advirtió, no podíamos tener una relación a distancia, me alentó a que siquiera con mi vida en sus últimas palabras y eso estoy tratando de hacer - hice una mueca que ella comprendió - está bien Chicas me gusta y podrán conocerlo en la fiesta - Annie suspiro e hicimos unos segundos de silencio - ¿Y tu Annie no deberías decirnos algo?

\- Annie le dio un sorbo a su bebida mirándonos por encima del borde, parece que todas teníamos desde hace rato algo oculto – Bien… no sé como decirles algo así, pero… se restregó el rostro y nos miro atentamente, yo estaba a la expectativa, esperaba que no hablara de embarazos aunque por su cara parecía un asunto delicado – Yo… voy a vivir con Archie…. un tiempo – agrego esto último tan rápido que pensé que se veía forzada a algo así

\- Pero… - divague, estaba asombrada ¿Annie? La mujer independiente que prometió nunca involucrarse tanto con un hombre hasta ese punto, ¿la que proclamaba libertad? ¿Y Archie?... ¿se comprometería de este modo en tan poco tiempo? Había algo mas o realmente se querían mas allá de sus creencias y costumbres, un verdadero giro a sus vidas

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo, si no lo hacemos no sabremos si seremos capaces de continuar esta relación a más, más que una pasión desbordada, solo es una prueba quizá luego de ella decidamos seguir nuestros caminos separados – que locura, probar el siguiente paso como un examen de admisión, así eran ellos y no era quien para juzgarlos, lo que si veía era el miedo en sus ojos, el temor de que le gustara y a él no terminaría por destrozarla – ¿y que tal tu? Después de la maravillosa escena de la boda no has dicho ni una palabra, aunque tu rostro parece hablar de pasiones secretas – sonrió desviando el tema tal como lo hiciera Patty pasando la pelota en ese círculo de confesiones

\- Sé que debería dar una explicación convincente de lo que paso, pero no sé como empezar…

\- Solo comienza desde el final – Patty me sonrió y Annie me miraba con picardía, me dieron el valor para no dar explicaciones y solo sentir

\- Estoy enamorada de William Albert Andrew – y al decirlo sentí como si un peso enorme se escurriera por mi espalda relajando mis hombros y mi conciencia – ellas no dijeron nada simplemente estaban atónitas

\- Nos dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes – Y así era… pero… luego… y es que desde su punto de vista había sido repentino, nadie además de nosotros sabia como surgió todo, nadie sabía la historia antigua del ángel, para ellas que mencionara que estaba enamorada fue algo extremo y si lo pensaba, lo era

\- Ten cuidado Candy – Annie parecía preocupada – William Andrew no es como cualquier hombre

\- Lo cierto es que parece que es algo excéntrico y bueno.. – Patty miró a Annie buscando ayuda hasta que se decidió a decir lo que pensaba – Ha tenido un sinfín de mujeres incluyendo a la más comentada, además estuvo a punto de casarse - a punto era algo exagerado

\- La verdad su reputación como don Juan es algo de lo que quizá no estás enterada

¡tal vez no!, no revise su vida, no sabía ni quería saber más de lo que él me había contado, aunque menciono una vez a "varias relaciones" no imaginé que tantas y el hombre que conocía era muy distinto, tal vez William Andrew sea así, pero mi Albert… del que me había enamorado... pensé en sus palabras… eran la misma persona ¿a quien quería engañar? dude por segundos nunca me había interesado por conocer al Patriarca de la mansión y su vida mas allá del solitario despacho, me estaba empezando a crear un pequeño nido dentro de mi cabeza, debieron notar algo en mi rostro

– ¡Oye! ¡Pero ni caso! Porque yo me convencí de que está loco por ti desde que lo observe como te miraba mientras bailaban, no había nadie más para él en esa sala hasta el punto de casi irse a los golpes con su sobrino – eso sí que empeoro las cosas – ¡Lo siento! Creo que…

\- Lo que temo es precisamente eso, no tuve nada más que un coqueteo tonto con Anthony pero pasar así de uno a otro… Pauna debe querer ahorcarme, para mí lo que piense el resto no es importante pero…. - chasquee la lengua y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás con pesar - ahora es.. mi tía

\- Sentí la mano de Patty sobre mi hombro – Habla con ella, vendrán a la fiesta, lo que el mundo piense no importa, incluso nosotras no conocemos a William, solo repetimos lo que la gente dice y lo poco que sabemos de él, lo importante para los que te queremos es que te haga feliz, porque créeme que si te hace sufrir se las verá conmigo

\- Y conmigo – dijo Annie con una sonrisa

Tenerlas conmigo ha sido una bendición, la vida me había dado hermanas aunque no fueran de sangre nos unía la lealtad y el cariño, pero aquella conversación había infundado algunas dudas en mí, lo nuestro no comenzó como algo común, les sonreí y ellas lo hicieron de vuelta, nos habían girado las circunstancias, no se podía negar que sentíamos miedo ante las nuevas perspectivas, pero siempre nos tendríamos una a la otra.

Me recosté de la columna con una copa en la mano mirando todo alrededor, caía la noche, le di un sorbo a aquel vino blanco y el amargo sabor del alcohol llego hasta quemarme la garganta, levante la vista hacia el cielo y las pocas estrellas que daba el preludio de la noche combinaban con la hermosa melodía del grupo que tocaba en la tarima de madera algo rustica de ese club, el cumpleaños de Patty había sido tan especial que nos envolvió a todos en alegría, su abuela sonreía con entusiasmo porque ella lo hacía, es que los últimos meses había estado tan triste a pesar de asumir que ya no estaba con Stear siempre esperaba noticias de él. Su acompañante era un hombre muy guapo y educado, se notaba que le gustaba sí, pero no lo miraba como lo hacía con ese amor que fue interrumpido de golpe, es que querer y amar no son la misma cosa; era justo lo que estábamos descubriendo con todas estas vueltas. Mi vestido de tubo negro se pegaba a mis piernas de la incesante brisa y es que estábamos a cierta altura de la ciudad en donde se podía apreciar desde la barandilla una maravillosa vista, aunque no tanto como del mirador secreto, disfruté de ese pequeño momento mientras observaba a mi alrededor, toda esa gente sonriente y bebiendo, todo ese derroche de elegancia y a la vez parecía familiar, cada uno de ellos contaba una historia hasta que mi mirada se detuvo con unos ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento, sonreí apenas mientras él me devolvió la sonrisa amplia, dejó su copa en la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba y lentamente se acercó a mí con esa media sonrisa que derribaba todos mis muros.

\- Hola - con aquella voz gruesa tan dulce como si fuera un susurro fue suficiente para que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte - ¿puedo hacerte compañía? - volví a darle un trago a mi copa, esta vez fue más largo, la apartó de mis labios lentamente mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la mía - no deberías beber tanto

\- No eres mi padre - se echó a reír y en una descarada respuesta bebió lo que quedaba y me miro con los ojos brillantes - Albert.. - comencé diciendo, pero interrumpió cualquier palabra acercándose de una manera que me ponía nerviosa

\- No soy tu padre, Soy tu ángel guardián - sonreí tontamente mientras que apartaba la mirada, no podía sostenerla por más tiempo sin tener ganas de besarlo, o abrazarlo, no era el lugar o el momento

\- sin contenerme como un intento de sentirlo más cerca limpie una pelusa imaginaria de su saco - llegas tarde, he tomado los suficientes como para querer desaparecer de esta fiesta, pero estoy esperando a mi tío, su vuelo se retrasó

\- No puedo dejar de mirarte y pensar que lo único que mantiene mis manos lejos de ti es tu terca forma de pensar que aun necesitas la aprobación de mi hermana - cuando miro mis labios me estremecí, intentando del mismo modo contenerme mordí mi labio inferior a lo que él solo suspiró

\- Nos iremos de aquí juntos Albert, pase lo que pase - estaba determinada a ello, me sonrió y justo cuando dejamos que nuestras miradas hablaran acercando nuestros cuerpos llego alguien disculpándose y robándolo de mi lado

cuando mi tío llego me abrazo como siempre aunque esta vez fue más efusivo, se le notaba feliz, no los había visto desde la boda, Pauna me saludo como si nada y yo aproveche la oportunidad para decirle que lo sentía muchísimo, ella hizo una mueca que parecía ambigua y me susurro en voz baja que hablaríamos de ello en cuanto saludara a la cumpleañera y su familia, Jhonny acaricio mi mejilla diciéndome que estaba preciosa, una pareja de conocidos interrumpió dirigiéndose a Pauna y se alejaron pronto con el caballero al que me presentaron formalmente como un amigo de la familia y su esposa, alguien importante de Boston, ahora Jhonny y Pauna eran una pareja y compartian sus vidas por completo, tomé otra copa y di un sorbo paseándome por el lugar, era enorme, entonces observe como uno de los mesoneros enfundado en su traje negro y guantes blancos le decía a Patty que tenía una llamada ella sin ninguna información adicional se disculpo de inmediato dejando la agradable compañía de sus invitados para correr a atender esa llamada... tan importante, en un segundo las decisiones que tomamos pueden marcar nuestro destino decidí no charlar con nadie, necesitaba simplemente caminar por el lugar y calmar mi ansiedad, me senté largo rato en el borde de una fuente preciosa con un delfín dorado mientras dejaba mi copa vacía a un lado, pensé en muchas cosas, concluí que no valía la pena hacerme un espiral de situaciones que no habían sucedido y de las que no estaba segura que podrían ser, pronto un joven amable rellenó mi copa y pensé que nadie saldría de allí con sus 5 sentidos al 100% si la orden era no dejar copas vacías.

Pauna toco mi hombro y me sonrió estaba absorta en mis pensamientos por ello me sorprendió, le sonreí de vuelta y con un tono dulce me pidió que diéramos un paseo, había oscurecido pero las diminutas luces que adornaban el lugar hacían el ambiente muy agradable, ninguna de las dos sabia como empezar el tipo de conversación que teníamos pendiente pero yo sentía que debía dar alguna explicación, comencé a decir algo y de inmediato ella me interrumpió de golpe deteniéndose en el paseo y sin mirarme con cierta preocupación me hablo

-Candy, no pretendo meterme en tu vida y créeme que me siento un poco desconcertada, Hable con mi hijo que por cierto te manda un abrazo gigante - sonrió de medio lado como una disculpa - esas fueron sus palabras - al fin me miro y con un suspiro tomo mis manos, me temo que él sólo intentaba protegerte

-¿¡Protegerme!?

-sí, yo... adoro a mi hermano, Anthony también lo quiere muchísimo, lo que paso en la boda - hizo un ademan y quede confundida se supone que la disculpa la debía hacer yo - no tiene importancia, lo que en verdad me importa es... no quiero que William te haga daño porque Jhon jamás se lo perdonaría y ahora el también es mi familia tambien

-¿De qué forma podría hacerme daño? - en mi cabeza no cabía esa posibilidad

\- No sé que tanto has llegado a conocerlo, pero William es un hombre que ha vivido su vida siempre tomando decisiones sobre otros, hay veces que tiene que hacer cosas muy duras y eso, me temo le ha endurecido mucho, en lo que se refiere a su vida personal la ha dejado siempre en segundo plano, relaciones pasajeras e incontables corazones rotos, yo consolé a muchos de ellos y sin querer

\- Silena...

\- Sil... acepto estar con él y adaptarse a su modo de hacer las cosas, ella nunca se quejó o impuso nada, es... - se corrigió muy rápido - fue una relación más bien abierta - parpadee varias veces y ella desvió la mirada soltando mis manos - Silena es mi amiga y es una mujer que ya ha vivido muchas experiencias - entonces me di cuenta de lo niña que me veía y vulnerable, lo más probable era que tuviera razón - tu eres ahora parte de mi familia y no sé qué tipo de relación llevas con William solo quería que supieras que Anthony y yo solo buscamos que seas feliz por el cariño que ambos te tenemos

\- Quiero que seas sincera Pauna... ¿a que le temen? esto solo quedara entre nosotras te lo aseguro, porque no estoy entendiendo

\- lo pensó un poco antes de hablar - No quisiera que seas un capricho para él y termine como siempre volviendo con Silena

Aquellas palabras fueron duras y crueles pero ¿estaría en lo cierto?, es su hermana y lo conocía o eso suponía, dos versiones de un mismo hombre simplemente confundirían a cualquiera, si ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes no era de extrañarse la probabilidad de que se repitiera. Sonreí y suspiré audiblemente

\- Déjame conocerlo quizá no es lo que piensas, ahora sé a qué atenerme y estoy segura de que él jamás me hubiese dicho algo ni yo hubiese preguntado, las personas no cambian pero si cambian la manera de hacer las cosas por ciertas personas, nunca me ha hecho promesas que no pueda cumplir y no tienes por qué preocuparte

\- acarició mi rostro con la sonrisa mas cálida que había recibido, una sonrisa maternal - ya me doy cuenta de que es lo que ve mi hermano en ti, y solo espero que te merezca

\- trate de minimizar el impacto que aquella conversación había tenido en mi, era muy diferente, todo lo contrario de lo que imagine - más le vale o si no se estará perdiendo de lo más real y maravilloso que tiene Chicago - la hice reír mientras yo hacia mi mejor actuación, necesitaba otra copa

Anthony también me había dicho algo parecido, y las chicas, ¿será que era cierto o tenían un concepto equivocado? debería hablarlo con él e indagar en su pasado en lugar de vivir el presente para averiguar si teníamos futuro, en ese momento pensé en Annie, no me parecía tan descabellada su idea de vivir juntos así se conoce mucho mas a una pareja y también pensé en Patty la que trataba de seguir adelante y que solo la esperanza de sentir cerca a Stear derrumbaba su presente, ¿pero que clase de prueba tendríamos que pasar Albert y yo para averiguarlo?

Esa noche tuve el valor de ir con todo, viviría nuestro presente hasta averiguar la verdadera razón del porque esa reputación que no encajaba en el hombre que creía conocer, me acerque a él y entrelacé nuestras manos frente a mucha gente que en realidad no me importaban, me sonrió apretándola fuertemente.

Al llegar a casa desate mi cabello como siempre deshaciéndome de los zapatos altos entonces sentí sus manos deslizar el cierre en mi espalda, apartó suavemente mi cabello y besó justo detrás de mi cuello, aquello me hizo cerrar los ojos y sonreír, recorrió mi hombro abrazándome por la cintura, besó mi mejilla

\- entonces... ¿oficialmente eres mía?

\- oficialmente no tenemos nada que esconder - era en inicio de el ciclo de verdades que empezaría desde aquella madrugada, su nariz se paseo por mi oreja, me volví indefensa

\- susurro en mi oído tan despacio que cada letra parecía una caricia - eres mía

\- di media vuelta y lo miré de reojo - ¿es tu manera de decirme que me quieres? prefiero la palabra completa que dijiste la otra noche - sonrió como si fuera algo de otro mundo humedeció su labio inferior haciendo que sintiera escalofríos, me alejé manteniendo mi dignidad, era una orgullosa por definición no dejaría ver siempre que podía manejarme a su antojo, camine unos pasos antes de detenerme, respire profundamente y sonreí para mi, ¿él era solo mío?, deje caer el vestido y sin mirarlo se que cedí porque yo también lo deseaba más que mantener mi postura, cuando lo mire estaba inmóvil, no apartaba sus ojos de los míos, el deseo me recorrió la garganta hasta perder el rumbo cuesta abajo - te espero en la tina en 5 minutos William - repetí esto como una orden al patriarca, le di un giro a la situación

Dormido a mi lado acaricie su mano y lo abrace, no podía apartar de mi mente a ese hombre que creía que era su familia, "incontables de corazones rotos", no podía creer que el jugara con nadie, no podía estar haciéndolo conmigo cuando me entregaba todo, aun así daba vueltas en mi cabeza incesantemente, ¿si era ese hombre quien estaba conmigo entonces no era quien creía? ¿quien era realmente? ¿Mantendría con Silena una especie de trato, una relación abierta que permitía temporadas con otras personas? quizá yo era una de ellas y solo una persona podía contarme sobre la versión que tanto desconocía, pero que muchos parecían concordar.

* * *

 **Hola, Holaaaa ya se que tardo y es por desgracia la desventaja de ir con un fic en el tiempo, es el primero que hago de este modo tarde pero seguro siempre... Abrazos a todas**


	12. Chapter 12

Recogí mis cosas del locker y solté mi cabello, de pronto estaba mareada, mi corazón comenzaba a latir tan rápido como si fuera a reventar, deje caer mi frente sobre la puerta casi arrepintiéndome de aquella locura, lo necesitaba, me di ánimos levantando la barbilla y suspire, mi teléfono sonó con la alerta de un mensaje, al leerlo decía claramente... "te espero, ya estoy en el café". Ese Café quedaba a una cuadra, no negaría que esa cita me ponía muy nerviosa, además que era totalmente secreta y estaba hastiada de los secretos, me di valor para continuar con lo que había empezado, caminé esa distancia como si fuera a encararme con mi futuro, al entrar estaba allí como había dicho, con aquella elegancia destacaba en el sitio, suspire profundamente y me senté en frente

\- tu dirás, aunque ya he repetido esto antes -su sonrisa irónica me ponía fuera de lugar, estaba convencida de que tenía cierta ventaja

\- Gracias por venir, necesitaba hablar contigo y lo único que pido es honestidad, quiero la verdad, quiero tu versión

\- Supongo que él no te dijo nunca como eran las cosas entre nosotros, jamás admitiría ante nadie que conmigo tiene una relación de este tipo - además hablaba en presente, resople desviando la mirada - ¿estás segura que quieres escuchar esto? - la mire fijamente corrigiendo mi postura y asentí - ¡bien!, sabía perfectamente que me llamarías tarde o temprano o que me encararías, esto ya me ha sucedido antes y lo acepto, es parte de lo que acepte al estar a su lado, tus dudas no son imaginarias, William es...

\- Si vas a hablarme mal de él no voy a escucharte

\- Sonrió con suficiencia - no hablaría mal del hombre que amo - escuchar aquello era confuso, extraño, de alguna manera nada normal - cuando conocí a William tenia tu edad - Joven, caprichosa y adinerada como cualquier chica de alta sociedad, salí de una decepcon amorosa y la verdad es que enamorarme de nuevo no estaba ni en lo mas mínimo en mis planes - se miro las manos entrelazando sus dedos, entonces apareció como una luz, dejándome ver tantas cosas, abriendo mis ojos a muchas posibilidades, me enamore, pero él desde el comienzo me dijo que no podía ofrecerme lo que esperaba y lo admito esperaba mucho, con el tiempo deje de hacerlo y me acostumbre a sus viajes, a otras mujeres, en fin a que su vida no giraba en torno a mí y eso no hacia quererme menos, me hacia amarlo más, su libertad, su improvisada forma de volver hasta mi siempre... - se detuvo y me miro fijamente sin ningún rastro de malicia o rabia - cuando te vi la primera vez supe que había puesto sus ojos en ti, ya habíamos hablado de un posible enlace, pensé que finalmente se había cansado de estar solo y quería mi compañía de una forma más natural, que estuviera a su lado de verdad, pero apareciste, lo que William Andrew quiere, lo obtiene tarde o temprano, trate de desviar su atención, total tú estabas con su sobrino, pero eso no lo detuvo, así que cuando me dijo que terminaríamos con todo aquello parecía definitivo, aunque muchas veces antes lo fue, como siempre lo deje ir, tras de ti, aunque jamás admitió ante mí eso con la siempre excusa de que no quería hacerme daño, lo que no sabe aun es que hubo un momento en que sus arrebatos ya no me hacían daño, amo su libertad - me miro levantando la comisura de su perfecto labio carmesí - yo tampoco soy una santa que lo espera, tengo una marca de ropa interior y perfumes, viajo mucho, conozco otros cuerpos, aunque mi corazón sea solo suyo recuerda esto Candy... Entregar el cuerpo no significa entregar el Corazón, a él y solo a él yo le entrego todo.

\- estaba anonadada, aquello era más de lo que pensé, era exactamente lo que todos decían - ¿tienen este acuerdo entonces? ¿volver cuando dejen de jugar con otras personas?

\- no lo veo como un contrato firmado pero esta implícito, ha sido así siempre Candy y si estas aquí, si estas pidiéndome esto es porque consideras aceptarlo, está ahora contigo, supongo que te sientes en las nubes, tiene esa extraña forma de hacerte sentir única y amada, dormir entre sus brazos - desvió la mirada - es como detener el tiempo, lo sé

\- No sabía que me mantenía allí escuchando algo que destruía mi confianza en él, creía que lo que teníamos era especial y se rompía con cada palabra, William Andrew era un hombre con mucha habilidad para manipular todo a su alrededor, a su antojo, las dos estábamos enamoradas del mismo hombre, ¿ahora era mi turno mañana el de ella?, era el centro y girábamos a su alrededor, ¿Ella y cuantas más? - ¿se han vuelto a encontrar desde que... lo dejaron por última vez?

\- Nos hemos visto en algunos eventos, pero si hablas de si él y yo...

\- Solo... sin detalles... por favor - me hizo una mueca algo compasiva - No, está bien contigo ahora y no voy a provocar algo que él no quiera hacer - me deje caer en la silla mirando un punto fijo, ella tomo su pequeño bolso y se levanto de la mesa dejando un enorme billete - creo que tienes mucho de que pensar y no voy a seguir abrumándote tengo que salir a Nueva York esta tarde - la mire asombrada, tanta seguridad, tanta normalidad, seguro que eso era lo que más adoraba Albert de ella - se que no me estas pidiendo un consejo pero igual te lo daré, William es un hombre que hace lo que quiere y hoy quiere estar contigo, simplemente disfruta de su compañía y no lo encierres ni le castigues contándole de esta conversación, no lo eches a perder

Y me quede allí, como en un universo paralelo en donde todo daba vueltas al antojo de alguien más, era increíble cómo podía pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, si le hacía eso a Silena cada tanto me lo haría a mí y las chicas tenían razón, Anthony tenía razón, era simplemente un hombre que tenía el poder en todas las formas que pueden existir para obtener siempre lo que quiere y yo era una más, lejos de encontrar a Silena como una antipática ex, tenia ahora una sensación de empatía, claramente era por lo que teníamos en común, ella no se metería jamás en la relación si él no quería pero estaría para recibirlo porque tenía la seguridad de que acabaría como siempre y era lo que todos pensaban. Sentada en aquel café luego de que ella se marchara dure una hora, en la que mis ojos se empañaron, en la que mis sentimientos se mezclaban y en la que definí que hacer, luego me fuí absorta en mas pensamientos, no sabía si era una total desilusión pero comprendí que Albert era un hombre con una vida antes de mi, una a la que no tenía derecho a juzgar, ni yo ni nadie porque así la eligió vivir, tal vez jamás me dijo porque reaccionaria de la misma forma que una adolescente, escandalizada y celosa, tenía que confiar en él y en lo que sentía, también pensé en que nada es para siempre, la vida es corta y si algo me había enseñado la conversación con Silena era que aunque tu corazón quisiera y permaneciera con una persona la vida seguía su curso, no podemos pasarnos el tiempo buscando al príncipe azul, el hombre perfecto que llegaría en su caballo blanco a salvarte y a amarte por toda la eternidad, todo tenía un ciclo, todo giraba, hasta la misma tierra, todo comienza y concluye, va y viene, los años eran ciclos que volvían a empezar, el reloj giraba, si tenía que elegir...

Tomé el Jeep y fui directo al único lugar en donde podía calmarme y pensar con claridad, las donas fueron mi clave de acceso y allí finalmente recostada entre almohadones frente al atardecer se calmaron todas mis dudas, mi teléfono sonó incesante interrumpiendo mi calma, no mire ni quien era solo conteste

\- Pequeña enfermera ¿en donde estas? - cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz

\- en el mirador... - hizo un silencio breve

\- ¿sucedió algo?

\- no, solo quería estar aquí y pensar un poco

\- ¿quieres que hablemos? - su tono era dulce, ¿cómo podía pensar en el hombre que no tomaba una relación de verdad y el que me hablaba eran la misma persona?

\- Quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien - deje salir desde mi corazón

\- Voy para allá - fue lo único que escuche antes de que colgara el teléfono

cuando llegó en su auto negro sin su saco y despeinado con esa sonrisa olvide todo, si había una razón para no quererlo no estaba a la vista, sin ninguna palabra me abrazo fuerte, besó mi frente con cariño y yo me quede simplemente allí pensando en unas palabras dichas aquella tarde "entre sus brazos, es como si las horas no pasaran, lo sé", lo solté de pronto y lo mire a los ojos, los suyos trataban de leer los míos, quizá expresaban demasiado porque frunció el ceño y acaricio mi rostro

\- Candy si pasa algo por favor háblame

\- le sonreí o eso traté - ¿jamás me mentirías? - me miro con extrañeza - prométeme que siempre me dirás la verdad aunque sea dolorosa

\- acunó mi rostro y me sonrió con dulzura - nunca te he mentido y no lo haré, si te sientes más segura te lo prometeré pero no hay diferencia, ¿o es que no confías en mi?

\- Después de mirarlo por un minuto me di cuenta de que muy en el fondo confiaba en él y que todo aquello era parte de su pasado, que conmigo era distinto, pero podría ser que simplemente estaba tan enamorada que me cegaba a la posibilidad - entonces por qué no me hablas de tu pasado, cuéntame de la relación con Silena, no por retazos, ¿que es lo que tienen realmente?

\- Me soltó de pronto mirando la ciudad - no hay nada con ella, hablas como si aun fuera algo y la verdad me gustaría saber que te hace pensar eso

\- Me senté cruzando las piernas balanceándolas mientras miraba las luces poco a poco aparecer tanto en el cielo como en la tierra - no estoy esperando más preguntas

Me miró fijamente y se sentó a mi lado, no dijo nada por un rato, luego tomo mi mano y la acariciaba mientras la miraba, yo también me quede mirando nuestras manos, al tiempo me pasó de todo por la mente, escuchar que la quería de una forma distinta y que era una especie de vicio para él era una de ellas, estaba preparándome para lo peor

\- No voy a mentirte, te lo he prometido, pero tampoco quiero perderte, yo... sé que he vivido algo diferente al resto, que no he llevado las cosas jamás de forma normal o común y eso afecta a los que están a mi alrededor - me miró alzando mi rostro y sus ojos fijos en los míos como tratando de que viera a través de ellos - Estuve por años buscando llenar un espacio, de la manera equivocada, creía que el amor se hallaba en caricias y apasionantes besos, pero con el tiempo descubrí que siempre luego de todo aquello solo satisfacía mi cuerpo y mi mente, quedaba vació, era algo que ni porque mi compañera en ese instante me amara o me brindara todo de sí misma lograba llenar, eso quizá me convirtió en un mal hombre, pero siempre les fui honesto, hasta con Silena, a ella fue la única que no le importó, o eso siempre he creído, llenamos nuestros vacíos juntos por un tiempo, es como yo en ese aspecto, no me ataba, no me exigía, solo entregaba y de cierta forma cree un lazo que siempre me hacia regresar, porque no me hacía sentir un canalla, porque con lo que me daba bastaba para los dos, me conformaba con eso que fue lo más parecido a amar que conocía

\- ¿La quieres? - recordé que en ese mismo lugar le había hecho aquella misma pregunta y contestó que sí, éramos amigos

\- Si - y su respuesta fue en parte dolorosa y otra parte nada sorpresiva, reí de forma irónica - pero no de la forma que piensas, le tengo mucho cariño Candy son años conociéndola y...

\- ¿Y entonces porque no te casaste con ella? ¿por que estás conmigo si la quieres? - parecía que algo se arrugaba en mi pecho con un ruido sordo

\- ¿Tu quieres a Anthony? - resople

\- No es lo mismo Albert - me levente alejándome de él, dándole la espalda me cruce de brazos

\- ¿Por qué no lo es? - su pregunta llena de calma y paciencia me exasperaba

\- Porque entre Anthony y yo no paso nada más que un beso, mientras que yo no tengo ni idea de cuantas Silenas hay en tu vida, la desconozco tanto que no se qué pensar

\- Candy... - dejo escapar el aire y yo gire para mirarlo - no hay nadie más que tu para mi ahora, la forma en la que acostumbraba era la única que conocía y tú me mostraste otra por meses con solo darme tu amistad sin nada mas - me extendió la mano, aunque dude la tomé finalmente y de un solo tirón me condujo a sus brazos mirándome desde abajo sentado en el maletero del Jeep me sonrió dulcemente - te amo... y es lo único que debe importar

\- Y mientras que me ames solo existiré yo, cuando ya no lo hagas volverás a la vida que conoces

\- ¿Porque dices algo así? ¿porque crees que dejare de amarte?

\- Las personas no cambian Albert, algún día te hará falta la libertad de ir y venir a tu antojo de conocer a otra y de...

\- ¿Es lo que piensas de mi? - preguntó con un tono algo triste - ¿piensas que soy un picaflor como todo el mundo cree?

\- ¿que puedo pensar? si tú mismo dices que esa era tu vida

\- Pero nunca he tenido malas intenciones, no sé si creas en mis explicaciones, jamás he querido dañar a ninguna mujer, no les prometo nada, Candy... les pedía que no se enamoraran de mi que viviéramos el presente y lo dejáramos como bonito recuerdo, luego era.. todo lo contrario, o causaba ese efecto así que deje de salir con otras y en cierta forma... Silena no era así

\- Entonces estas con ella siempre

\- No te pido que me entiendas, solo créeme cuando te digo que contigo es distinto y no estoy con Silena, eso se acabó, porque te empeñas en...

\- Lo siento mucho Albert... siento ponerme de este modo impertinente yo no soy así, pero tanta información.. no sé cómo manejarla - volvieron de nuevo las palabras de ella a mi mente" no lo castigues contándole sobre esta conversación" - y al demonio todos porque yo también te amo y quiero confiar en ti, quiero que seamos los dos y que todo.. el pasado, y lo que esperamos del futuro deje de girar nuestro mundo - rodee su cuello con mis brazos y descanse mi frente sobre la suya

\- por favor, repite eso que acabas de decirme - sonreí

\- Lo repetiría 20 veces para que me creas - la luz escasa del cielo se reflejaba en su rostro - creo en ti ... creo en ti... creo en ti... - necesitaba creerle

Me besó después de el numero 20 y olvide al resto, y si era yo quien necesitaba vivir el presente no tenía nada que reprocharle por su pasado, lo amaba, y el... me había dicho que me amaba eso sentía cuando estaba así de cerca y prefería creer en su amor que en todas las versiones del daño que me causaría cuando lo que en realidad me causaba era un profundo sentimiento que llenaba todos los espacios, solo esperaba poder llenar con la fuerza de mi amor los suyos.

* * *

 **... al fin libre para escribir... si hay algo frágil en esta vida es la confianza**


	13. Chapter 13

las semanas transcurrían para nosotros como un tren a toda velocidad, entre el trabajo, los amigos y otros deberes nos dedicábamos el tiempo libre, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que el de él fuera más del debido, siempre me decía con una sonrisa que me dedicaría mucho más si pudiera y a continuación siempre llegaba un inconveniente "pero", besaba mi frente con dulzura y encontraba las palabras exactas para remplazar el fastidio de tener que compartirlo con su enorme responsabilidad. Sus viajes eran esporádicos de dos o tres días cuando mucho, y cada vez pasábamos mas noches juntos en la casa, aunque no era planificado sucedía, estando juntos se sentía tan bien y a la vez daba tanto miedo, era una sensación tan rara y al mismo tiempo tan plena, nunca hablábamos del futuro, nos dedicamos a vivir el presente y eso dejaba a las espantosas dudas enredadas con la incertidumbre, en el fondo no quería saber, no quería ser una más en su vida y que fueran ciertas tantas advertencias, quería creerle con todo mi corazón, confiaba en que lo nuestro si era verdadero, Annie había dado un paso al frente, a mi me gustaba mantenerme allí, mantenernos así.. era espontaneo.

Conduje hasta su oficina, algo raro estaba pasando, hace días que estaba tan ocupado que no hablábamos siquiera, tenía en ese momento una mezcla entre la molestia y la preocupación, recibí desde muy temprano llamadas de un sin fin de personas y siempre estuve esperando la suya, esa que no llegó, solo un mensaje rápido sin saludo pidiéndome que en cuanto saliera del hospital le llevara un maletín que había dejado en casa, no tenía tiempo de buscarlo y al parecer era importante, puse los ojos en blanco, respondiendo igual con un seco "está bien".

Saludé a mucha gente en el camino, hasta su secretaria me felicitó con un abrazo muy sentido, le sonreí con cariño dejándome pasar a su enorme oficina, estaba solo tecleando algo, sentir el aroma de su perfume y tenerlo en frente nublaba mis sentidos, su presencia me golpeaba como una suave brisa y me dejaba sin aliento, casi olvide mi enojo, me enamore de él como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, como si nadie más hubiese existido antes con las mariposas en el estomago de una adolescente, era casi absurdo que me dejara sin pensamientos coherentes cuando me miraba, aquello me dejaba indefensa aunque no le demostraría nada de ello, siempre levantaba mi barbilla y mantenía mi compostura como una mujer adulta, darle el poder a alguien para romperte en pedazos era tan desestabilizador como la cuerda floja, así me sentía casi todo el tiempo junto a él, tan imponente, tan indescifrable. Desvió apenas la mirada y sin sonreír me pidió que dejara el maletín sobre el mueble a mi derecha, como si fuera uno de sus empleados, estaba perpleja, ¿como es que pudo olvidarlo?.

\- Prácticamente tiré el maletín con un ruido aplastante y lo miré con las manos en la cintura, desvió la mirada al fin por completo de lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Estas molesta por algo?

\- levante una ceja incrédula - ¿te parece poco? ¿Albert es una broma?

\- ¿que es una broma? - estaba muy serio ¿a que estaba jugando?

\- ¿de verdad lo olvidaste?

\- Se levantó de su sillón con un suspiro y llego hasta a mí, pensé "al fin, se dio cuenta", me besó la frente mirándome con dulzura - Lo siento sé que no eres un mensajero, solo olvidé el maletín, no volveré a ponerte en estas

\- ¡no podía creerlo!, ¿todos lo recordaron y el no? - aquello me había dolido mucho, lo mire entre la tristeza y la rabia quizá era mi última advertencia para que no lo arruinara, ¿y él.. qué hace?... me sonríe, con esa forma parecida a un acertijo que confunde todos mis pensamientos nunca sabría interpretarlo - Albert esto es el colmo, ¿¡sabes!? eres... eres exasperante.. - di la media vuelta para salir pero él me detuvo sonriendo como si mi rabieta infantil fuera una gracia

\- Candice no tienes porque ponerte así **,** mira el lado positivo.. - me abrazo - nos vimos un rato y... ese rato acaba ahora - miro su reloj, me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue directamente a su escritorio

Me quede allí tan sorprendida como furiosa, ganó la segunda de inmediato y salí del lugar sin ninguna palabra, tan rápido que dejaba una estela de furia tras mi refunfuño mental en su contra, llegue a mi auto exhalando aire caliente estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo, ese hombre me llevaba a mis propios extremos, busque las llaves en mi chaqueta y no las encontré nada podría ir peor justo ese día, voltee mi bolso buscándolas y no estaban en ningún lado entonces sonó mi teléfono, no quería atender a nadie estaba al borde, el insistente sonido de mi teléfono hizo que contestara con molestia

\- Mi vida estoy bajando podrías calmarte un poco tengo tu llaves - su voz dulce y calmada parecía tener un efecto inmediato para mi... ¿por que tenía mis llaves?, además no quería hablar con él - colgué sin ninguna palabra

Respire profundo tres veces y dejé caer la cabeza sobre el vidrio, de pronto lo sentí abrazarme por la espalda, ni siquiera lo escuche llegar, simplemente me abrazo besando mi cuello repetidas veces

\- espero me perdones por esta pequeña broma - lo aparte y gire de inmediato mientras que no ocultaba su sonrisa, supe que había tomado mis llaves como un ladrón experto de mi chaqueta y yo estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta, solo para volverme loca

-¿Te parece gracioso? - aun estaba molesta - ¡devuélveme mis llaves! - trate de tomarlas de su mano pero era inútil

-¿Te parezco exasperante? porque yo pienso que te ves hermosa Candy, ¿no me perdonas? - negué con la cabeza cruzándome de brazos - entonces se acerco a mi tanto que volví a sentir mariposas en todo mi cuerpo - Feliz Cumpleaños señorita, ¿crees que lo olvidaría si me lo recordabas cada que podías? además.. - acaricio mi cabello - es importante para mi también - con un pequeño beso en mis labios se alejo tintineando las llaves frente a mi - ¿nos vamos?

\- estaba tan confundida que me era imposible no reaccionar tan comúnmente y predecible - ¿A donde?

\- A donde sea, pero yo prefiero llevarte a un lugar en donde nos olvidemos del mundo por un rato

\- Pude exhalar y recuperar el paso del tiempo, fruncí el ceño y lo mire con severidad - Albert ¿como puedes hacerme estas bromas?, no me parece gracioso que me hagas creer que olvidaste mi cumpleaños y que me hagas venir con la tonta excusa de un maletín para luego robar mis llaves y... - de pronto comenzó a reír como si el recuento pareciera una gran broma evidentemente a él si le parecía muy gracioso y a mi su risa me alegraba la vida así que termine por reír con él

Me llevo a la puerta del pasajero y como si fuera una princesa abrió la puerta ayudándome a subir, cuando se sentó a mi lado dio un largo suspiro antes de encender el auto y me miro tan diferente, era la primera vez que me miraba de ese modo, me paralizo por completo, me gustaba pero sentí tanto miedo, fue como si al fin me revelara muchas cosas quise preguntar, pero en seguida bloqueó todo aquello y encendió el jeep. Durante el trayecto no dijo ni una palabra no sabía que cambió en un instante, porque de pronto lo desconocía, decidí no darle giros raros al asunto disfrutando del camino hasta que lo reconocí, iríamos a la cabaña, eso me alegraba, era el significado perfecto de sus palabras seriamos solo él y yo perdidos en ese lugar, muchas veces le pedí que volviéramos y siempre surgía algo, la recordaba preciosa llena de luz rodeada de naturaleza, cuando se detuvo baje del auto respirando el aire alrededor estaba atardeciendo y la débil luz del sol lo hacía parecer mágico, sin el ruido de los autos y la gente, él la contemplaba como una vieja amiga llena de recuerdos así que fue mi turno de ser mas rápida y arrebatarle las llaves de su mano, mi pequeña venganza.

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí... Me quede parada como una tonta, mi vista se paseaba en cada detalle, cada rosa, en el pastel de cumpleaños, en la botella y las copas sobre un hermoso mantel blanco, en los pétalos esparcidos y los globos, ¿cuando había planificado todo aquello?.

-Escuche su voz detrás de mi, muy cerca de mi oído - Espero que no parezca tan egoísta al querer que celebres tu cumpleaños solo conmigo, el resto te ha tenido mucho más tiempo

\- Me gire y lo abrace - como haces siempre para hacer cosas que ni imagino

\- Me gusta hacerte sonreír

\- y enojar

\- Prefiero que sean más los buenos momentos aunque para variar un poco... - hizo una mueca y termine con su sonrisa pícara con un beso

Podría describir esa tarde como fuera de este mundo, comimos, brindamos, reímos, hablamos, sus manos se enredaban en las mías y así se iba la noche debajo de una luna llena que se colaba por los enormes ventanales, me sentí tan segura, tan libre, con una pequeña felicidad que me hacia suspirar, como para no querer volver, el pastel era algo divino con chocolate, fresas y cerezas, podía comerlo todo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, él estaba sentado frente a mirándome fijamente comer con dedicación mi pastel, tenia su porción casi intacta era la segunda vez en el día que me miraba de aquella forma, deje de comer de inmediato y me prepare para preguntarle que sucedía

\- No me pasa nada... aunque me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas - estaba muy serio de pronto y eso me preocupo, deje el pastel a un lado dispuesta a contestarle e imaginando las preguntas que me haría - quiero que me respondas con sinceridad pequeña - me estaba asustando de verdad - se que... no es la primera vez que...

\- era la primer vez para mí que lo veía de esa forma, no me miraba, no sabía cómo hablarme, era grave, lo sentí como un hueco en el estomago - Albert por favor... solo dilo

\- me miro al fin - la verdad no sé cómo decirlo - tomo mi mano - he sido un hombre con muchas libertades pero también con varias prisiones y sé que una de ellas es mi trabajo y posición, mis viajes nos distancias un poco y lo único que quiero es que terminen pronto para regresar... contigo, eso nunca antes me pasó, sé que aun te faltan cosas por vivir y.. no quiero aprisionarte conmigo Candy - acaricio mi mano con ternura respirando profundamente, esa conversación me estaba acelerando el corazón, si pretendía liberarme, si me dejaba...- nunca antes pensé en compartir tanto con alguien, y no hablare del pasado sino del presente, ¿tú te sientes bien a mi lado?

\- Deje escapar el aire para volver a retener otro poco que me llenara aquel hueco - ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?, Albert yo te amo

\- No te estoy preguntando si me amas - con esas palabras sentí que me helaba la sangre

\- Deberías preguntarme entonces si estaría dispuesta a seguir a tu lado con todos tus compromisos, incluso aunque no hables también de tu pasado, deberías preguntarme si quiero seguir soportando tu exasperante forma de ser - sonrió apenas - mi respuesta es la misma, y no soy una criatura señor, si dudas tanto deberías preguntarte a ti mismo si quieres algo real a mi lado porque es lo único que puedo ofrecer

\- Mientras que todo aquello se revirtió y era yo quien esperaba su respuesta él me miraba, por primera vez pude ver en sus ojos sus sentimientos, sentía como si me adorara tanto como yo a él - Quizá es muy pronto para ti, yo siento que he tardado demasiado en encontrarte - soltó mi mano levantándose de aquella mesa, la sensación de abandono duró poco, no me dio tiempo ni de pensar cuando llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano y me abrazo con tanta ternura que sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo, al mirarme le sonreí, pero el seguía muy serio, mi sonrisa se perdió de inmediato - la única promesa que te hare es que te amare siempre, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia te amare y quiero que la recuerdes, en los momentos buenos y en los malos - ni siquiera supe de qué modo llego la cajita roja a su mano, mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en la palabra "siempre" mientras que mi corazón no paraba de acelerarme la respiración - Respóndeme una última pregunta - y observe un aro de plata tan brillante como hermoso aunque no más que sus ojos que en ese momento robaron toda mi atención

\- Si... mil veces - dije mucho antes que pudiera formular nada, casi arruino el momento romántico, casi dejo de respirar, casi grito, casi lloro - lo siento- alcance a atinar

Tomó mi mano con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y jamás pensé que sentiría como aquella promesa estuviera encerrada en algo tan simbólico como un anillo, y tampoco pensé que prometería con ello un futuro a su lado hasta que lo besé y supe que era lo que mas quería, que mi vida sin él no la contemplaba ya, que aquello significaba que entre muchas y una vida me elegía para hacerlo feliz, aquella noche había cambiado el rumbo de nuestra relación, sin esperarlo, tan sorpresivo, tan dulce, mi cumpleaños marco no solo un año más en mi vida sino el compromiso del resto de ella.

Él se encargo de que aquella noche no la olvidara jamás, si era romántica debía serlo hasta el final, la habitación con su luz tenue y su enorme ventanal que dejaba colar el viento fueron testigos de cómo debe sellarse un compromiso, con caricias besos suaves y tiernos, con amor, éramos libres de amarnos como lo hacíamos y eso era lo único que necesitábamos. Cuando desperté con la intensa luz de la mañana a su lado se me escapo una sonrisa, abrazaba su espalda y como por instinto acaricie su piel surcada por algunas pecas conté los lunares a mi paso mirando mi mano, todo había sido real, quería pasar su vida conmigo y yo había aceptado, imagine despertar así cada mañana y volví a sonreír, repartí besos hasta su cuello hasta que se removió abriendo lentamente sus ojos me dedico una sonrisa breve y con su mano cubrió la mía hasta lograr que volviera a abrazarlo, lo nuestro, en momentos así era como soñar con los ojos abiertos, fue entonces que deje que así fuera... haría todo por hacerlo feliz.

Al cabo de una semana yo no había contado lo ocurrido en la cabaña a nadie, era nuestro, como si fuera nuestro secreto y me encantaba compartir eso con él, un secreto que aunque no era necesario guardar solo era de los dos, todo hasta ese día, hablaba con Annie en su tienda sobre un proyecto del hospital en el que enviaba profesionales a las zonas más necesitadas como apoyo y miro mi mano abriendo la boca silenciándome de pronto

\- ¡Candice! espera... no vas a decirme que... - tomo mi mano miro de cerca algo que no podía ocultar - esto es claramente un anillo de compromiso y es hermoso, no cualquiera... además de carísimo - ¡claro! ella tenía una joyería - ¿¡sabes cómo se llama esa gema que cargas como si nada!? - exclamo con sorpresa - weißer Engel es Aleman, el ángel blanco - quede sorprendida y la mire con un suspiro, Albert jamas dejaria de sorprenderme - ¿Te comprometiste con William Andrew y en secreto?

\- No... quiero decir si pero no es para tanto ... - trate evidentemente de restar importancia sin éxito estaba a punto de presenciar una de las escenas exageradas de Annie

\- ¡no es para tanto! un soltero como ese de pronto se compromete ¿y tu estas aquí tan tranquila?, Candy yo que tu iría con cuidado, Supongo que esperaría que mi mejor amiga me contara que esta comprometida con un magnate, pero al parecer no son tan confiable

\- Lo siento mucho es que...

\- Sé lo que pasa... tienes miedo... allí en donde estas sentada enamorada hasta los huesos para aceptar una vida al lado de un hombre como ese estas muerta del pánico, por eso... mejor callarlo y dejarlo como una fantasía antes de que se entere todo el mundo y se vuelva real, dejándote ver la parte cruda de la historia - la mire ladeando la cabeza - los hombres casados y/o comprometidos son el blanco mas deseado de las mujerzuelas y a este le sobran en fila, no voy a meter sus antecedentes porque ya ha quedado claro que contigo la cosa es distinta, pero... La gente no cambia - se acerco y tomo mis manos con un suspiro - te conozco y se como somos, ciegas ante el amor

\- Estas ya exagerando Annie... nos queremos y es todo ya veremos que pasa - me encoji de hombros

\- Muy bien, ¿por que él entonces oculta su compromiso?, ¿por que no vocifera a viva voz que va a casarse? si su familia lo supiera Archie me lo hubiese contado y ¿por que tan deprisa? - nunca acordamos no decirlo - Candy él debe anunciar esas cosas que son importantes, ¡que se yo!, una cena una reunión... es así como funciona

\- Annie esto es solo nuestro yo no espero algo así

\- Pues espera, espera muchas cosas - me hablo con dulzura - Para los Andrew fue un escandaloso asunto que Archie y yo vivamos juntos sin comprometernos o casarnos, mis padres aun estan furiosos, recuerda que vivimos de las apariencias así es esta sociedad de la cual perteneces, pero Archie no es el patriarca y tu tio se caso con la hermana de tu prometido, si importa lo que los demás piensen, por lo menos deben decirle a tu tio

Lo pense mejor, quizá habia tomado a la ligera algo asi, nos encerramos en nuestra burbuja, no hablamos de fechas, no planeamos nada mas solo fue una promesa, para mi era suficiente aunque para las personas que queríamos no lo fuera Los dias iban pasando mientras decidía como contarle a mi tío y a Pauna, Albert dijo que se hará lo que yo quisiera de la manera que mejor me pareciera con ellos, para él que los demás se dieran por enterados no era de gran importancia, era normal que pensara de ese modo acostumbraba a no rendir cuentas a nadie.

Llegaba pasadas las 7 y para mi sorpresa Patty conversaba con alguien, esperaba cualquier clase de visita en ese departamento desde que comenzamos a vivir las 3 ¡pero esa jamas!

\- Hola Candy - se levanto del banco en la isla con elegancia y se acercó - sé que es una sorpresa pero... quería que... tal vez podamos conversar, disculpa por haber venido sin avisar - dijo con cortesía

\- Yo... voy de salida Candy pero si quieres que me quede... - Patty a su espalda me hacia señales con la mirada

\- No, no es necesario, aunque realmente no se que haces aquí

\- Lo sé... - se quedo en silencio mirando algo en particular, escondí mi mano y dejé algunas compras en el mezon - La verdad entiendo que sea muy extraño esto pero no quería regresar a Nueva York sin hablar contigo

Patty volvió a preguntarme si estaba segura de que no quería que se quedara, asentí, ya estaba allí dentro imagine que le insistió demasiado y ella era demasiado amable, nos dejo a solas con cara de culpabilidad

\- Muy bien... ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme? sé rápida y directa no necesito mas de esto - Accedí cuando tu quisiste hablar conmigo y ahora tienes que escucharme, como mujer muy por encima de lo que haya pasado esto lo tienes que saber y de seguro él hará lo que sea por ocultártelo. Sé que están comprometidos... ¿pero sabes la verdadera razón de algo tan precipitado? - alce las cejas esperando su versión - William quiere consolidar la unión de la empresa de tu tío con el consorcio, es un negocio - Reí y pensé que debería de estar desesperada para inventarse algo así de tonto - creeme o no, pregúntale a tu tío, esto lo sé porque conozco mucha gente en Nueva York, ademas Pauna es mi amiga, no miento, intentó persuadirlo pero al parecer solo tu puedes hacerlo ya que esa empresa esta asegurada a tu nombre - recordé que una vez mi tío me hizo firmar unos papeles del seguro - para hacerlo su testaferro debe aprobarlo y ese eres tu - rió con ironía, quizá no lo entiendas bien por ahora pero es muy astuto, Casarse contigo no solo le asegura la inclusión de la empresa sino que lo consolida en muchas otras, para su circulo de asesores es importante desde hace tiempo que sea visto como un hombre de familia y no un picaflor, lo iba a hacer conmigo - era cierto lo escuche de su propia boca, el dijo que mas temprano que tarde debía casarse - solo que tiene mas ventaja por tu parte es un hombre de negocios Candy, todo quedara entre familia, asi son ellos.

\- ¿Que ganas con contarme esto?

\- supongo que nada, ya que te convencerá de que es absurdo, pero me alivia saber que por lo menos te advertí y no iras al altar desconociendo las verdaderas intenciones de un hombre casi indescifrable - sonrió con malicia y recordé las palabras de Annie, lo que decía era fácil de comprobar y si era cierto... ¿por que Albert no me dijo nada?

* * *

El que calla, otorga


	14. Chapter 14

Había decidido que las palabras de Silena eran solo para sembrar discordia entre Albert y yo, saber que se comprometía conmigo de un modo que jamás lo hizo con ella a pesar de los años y además romper la esperanza de que su amante favorito volviera a su lado debió ser algo perturbador, si Albert se casaba conmigo para afianzar alguna posición no era escandaloso, él me lo había contado, había llegado a una edad en la que debía sentar cabeza, en lo profundo de mi corazón sabía lo que quería, lo sentía cuando me miraba, cuando besaba mi frente y acariciaba mi mejilla, pero no dejaba de pensar que quizá ese asunto de la empresa fuera algo que no quisiera confiarme así que decidí llamar a Jhonny

\- Candy, sabes que eres mi niña ¿y a quien más si no eres tu podría confiarle algo por lo que he trabajado tanto?, ¿William te comento alguna cosa?

\- Solo escuche algo sobre qué piensas asociarte con el corporativo de los Andrew y quise saber si era cierto de tu boca

\- Pauna y yo hemos conversado este asunto y lo estoy estudiando, sería un beneficio enorme para ambos, algún día todo esto será tuyo, la empresa puede mantenerse como esta y seguir creciendo a este paso sin involucrar el Corporativo Andrew, lo único que impide que lo haga es esa relación que tienes con William Andrew, si llegara a romperse no quiero que esto te obligue a tener tratos con él, es un hombre que haría ceder hasta a un glacial y tu mi niña eres demasiado dulce, es increíble como tarde o temprano consigue lo que quiere y... pensaras que estoy exagerando no he tenido tanto trato con mi cuñado pero su fama es tal que no se qué pensar

Todo lo que se dice de William Andrew no tenía mucha concordancia con Albert, cada cosa que escuchaba me parecía que hablaba de alguien mas

\- Jhonny, no sé nada de negocios, ni cómo manejarlos, pero lo que si se es que tienes todo el derecho a dudar y si no es tan imperativo como para ellos hacer esta negociación mejor que sea más tarde que temprano - escuche su risa del otro lado del teléfono - hay que hacerlos esperar un poco y que den más argumentos positivos de lo contrario pueden seguir en negociaciones como el compromiso mas largo de la historia

\- Si tenemos que elegir sobre nuestro futuro los White sabemos pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón y eso espero de ti

\- Hablando de compromisos - mire en mi mano brillar el anillo mordiendo mis labios - la relación que tengo con Albert es más de lo que pensé, lo amo, tanto que confío en él, pero si alguna vez me lastima mi vida no va a detenerse y si tengo que volver a tratarle ya que sería en alguna ocasión inevitable por tu vinculo con su hermana mi dignidad permanecerá intacta, eso te lo prometo

Con ello Jhonny se quedo más tranquilo dejando fuera mi relación sentimental para alguna futura decisión sobre la empresa, mas sin embargo no pude contarle de aquel modo que Albert me había propuesto matrimonio y yo había aceptado, acepte un compromiso sin confiarle nada, y es que había tomado aquello como una promesa intima que quizá con el tiempo se volviera real, un tiempo que no hacia tan próximo, no considere que para él era algo por sentado, mire el reloj y supe exactamente donde estaría un sábado por la tarde así que tome mis llaves en un impulso y me dirigí a la puerta, luego me devolví por mi bolso y cuando abrí la puerta me conseguí casi de frente con una sorpresa que me dejo paralizada, llevaba sus enormes maletas arrastrando , detrás de ella un chico la ayudaba

\- ¡Annie! - exclame con los ojos abiertos, ella mantenía su barbilla alta, pero no podía ver sus ojos cubiertos por sus lentes oscuros - ayude a meter las maletas en el departamento, mientras le pagaba al joven ayudante, cerró la puerta y observe como tiro sus anteojos mirándome con tristeza, los tenia hinchados evidentemente de tanto llorar, supe que su prueba había durado 7 meses y no mas, algo había dañado todo

\- Y... no te imaginas porque estoy aquí

\- ¿Archie hizo algo malo?

\- ¡Sí, claro que sí!, me dijo que me amaba y que quería vivir a mi lado por muchos años - comenzó a llorar como hace mucho que no lo hacia mientras me quedaba perpleja la unica que habia dañado todo era ella misma - me conto que había imaginado una familia conmigo, ¡HIJOS! Candy... ¿sabes lo que significa eso?, me pregunto si quería que comenzáramos a buscar una casa y... y... un montón de planes para el futuro, la joyería y sus negocios, hasta que podríamos casarnos en Londres - cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y lloró como si fuese todo aquello tan terrible, no entendía nada, ¿acaso no lo amaba?, ¿que clase de giro inesperado le dio aquella confesión del hombre que amaba? cualquier mujer estaría feliz pero Annie... ¿estaba loca?

\- Me acerque a su lado y la abracé - ¿no era lo que querías? está enamorado de ti, funciono su prueba de vivir juntos - saque de mi bolso un pañuelo y se lo extendí, ella simplemente dejo en el casi todo su maquillaje, chasqueo la lengua dando un largo suspiro

\- No imagine que sería así, me hice tantas expectativas negativas, me prepare tanto para lo peor tratando de proteger mi corazón que esto... es... demasiado, nunca me plantee que Archie quisiera algo así y me muero de miedo, esta vez... no estoy preparada para asumir perder mi libertad, para convertirme en su esposa y madre de sus hijos - frunció el ceño - no quiero ser madre aun - no quiero casarme - no quiero una vida como la de mis padres

\- ¿que tiene de malo?

\- ¿no lo entiendes?, es una lucha constante, es... permanecer en las buenas y malas, no puedes huir, no puedes recomenzar, es un ladrillo sobre otro, Candy me aterra que el matrimonio nos cambie, nos convierta en seres grises como mis padres, permaneciendo juntos por las apariencias, por los hijos, no lo se... que muera nuestra pasión por la rutina, que el para siempre sea un castigo

\- No puedes pensar que será igual Annie ¡por favor!, puedes trabajar para que sea distinto, con todo ese amor... y no dejar que muera, cuando la rutina los atrape hacer algo diferente, no puedo creer que salieras huyendo ¿y el que dijo?

\- está de viaje - sorbió por la nariz - esta mañana me beso mientras creía que estaba dormida y me dijo que me amaba, fue tan hermoso... ¿explícame que tienen esos hombres de esa familia?, parece un hechizo aterrador, de casanovas a un prospecto matrimonial

\- Bueno tu también lo amas, quizá fueron juzgados mal

\- si pero... ¿como pueden pasar de lo más amargo a lo más dulce de repente? ¿eso no te asusta?

\- Mucho, pero si le vez el otro lado puede que debido a ello jamás sea una rutina, algo inesperado siempre sucede - hizo una mueca - ¿que crees que va a pasar cuando llegue a casa y no te encuentre? ¿quieres romper su corazón Annie?

\- No, no quiero eso... yo...

-Necesitas contarle todo esto, lo que sientes, quizá el también sienta lo mismo y lleguen a una solución, pero definitivamente huir no lo es

\- Pero necesito unos días... voy a llamarle y a decirle que estaré aquí con ustedes solo unos días

\- le sonreí - aqui siempre será tu pequeño sitio de huida, primero de tus padres y ahora del hombre que te ama, luego podrás venir cuando tus hijos te tengan al borde del estres - se echo a reír al fin

Tomamos un poco de chocolate mientras reíamos con conversaciones típicas femeninas cuando llego Patty, estábamos allí las tres de nuevo, nuestra atención se dirigió ella con varias preguntas aunque en su reservada forma de ser nos revelaba poco

\- ¿Que tal la materia de deporte? - Annie sabia como entrar en tema con ella

\- sonrió y desvió la mirada tímida - chicas... creo que estoy sintiendo muchas cosas con él

\- ¡eso es maravilloso! - exclame

\- Quizá sí, pero no quiero darle muchas alas esta vez será poco a poco, de las carreras solo queda el cansancio - intuí que algo de su relación con Stear aun no era superada

\- Es cierto... deberíamos ir poco a poco... todas - nos miramos por unos segundos en silencio y pensé en aplicar mis propios consejos, cuando Albert me pregunto si me sentía bien a su lado yo no fui totalmente sincera

Cuando me detuve frente a él alzo la mirada con aquella sonrisa hermosa, ese hombre mujeriego y despiadado al que solo le movía el interés no era él, era simplemente un personaje muy aparte, no podía ser él. Me acerque sin apartarle la vista y recline su enorme silla de cuero sentándome en sus piernas para luego darle un profundo beso mientras sentía sus manos rodearme la cintura

\- hola pequeña... - me susurro

\- señor William podemos hablar un momento? - su sonrisa se transformo en un ceño fruncido cuando me pregunto qué sucedía, me levante y al caminar hacia el asiento frente a él me di valor con un suspiro - Albert... ¿qué hay de cierto que pretendes una asociación con mi tío? - desvió la mirada y cuando volvió a mirarme note como cambiaba todo en él, era el hombre de negocios frente a mi

\- ¿John te hablo de ello?

\- ¡no!, pero me planteó la posibilidad, quiero que de ello me hables tu, y por favor con todos los puntos claros

\- No te lo dije antes porque creí que no querrías involucrarte, es algo muy ventajoso para ambos, la empresa de tu tío se ha convertido en una de mis mas grandes competencias en el ramo, así que simplemente el paso que tengo que dar es la asociación, para no perder es un ganar/ganar, se que eres su testaferro y no quiero que nuestra relación influya en ello, y sé que John tampoco lo querría, aunque también soy consciente de que la razón por la que no lo hace es por ti, así que lo deje en sus manos

\- hable con mi tío y quiero que sepas que no influire en su decisión

\- Cuando viaje a Nueva York hace un par de semanas hablamos de ti, pero no le dije que nos planteamos un compromiso porque tampoco quiero que piense que lo presiono con ello o que te uso para conseguirlo, serás tu quien decida cuando y como decirlo - me miro con ternura y me sentí culpable por no poder contar algo que era importante, algo me detenía...

\- Yo... he escuchado cosas sobre ti... cosas que... bueno... de cómo eres y aunque sé que no eres así me pregunto muchas veces si he dejado que lo que siento por ti me ciegue, se que eres importante y tienes un montón de dinero pero eso jamás me ha importado, veo al hombre con quien tenía largas platicas en un mirador secreto, yo solo te pido que nunca me ocultes nada porque si hay sinceridad entre nosotros nada ni nadie podrá destruir nuestra confianza

\- Se levanto llegando hasta mí, me extendió la mano y con delicadeza me llevo hasta el sofá abrazándome, entrelazo nuestras manos y después de un beso en mi frente deje que hablara - se el tipo de hombre que soy y dudo que sea el ogro despiadado de los negocios, simplemente aprendí desde muy joven a separar al patriarca y a ver las ventajas de ciertas aptitudes que seguramente forjaron una idea equivocada de quien soy realmente y así se creo también la fama de mujeriego - rió - si hubiese sido la mitad de lo que dicen no podría vivir con mi conciencia - creí enamorarme un par de veces antes y no funcionó, conocí a muchas mujeres con las que no llego a ser más que placer, se que algunas sintieron que podía amarlas y otras me amaron sin yo poder corresponder como esperaban, entre ellas y su resentimiento hicieron una imagen de mi que lo hacía muy poco caballeroso, no sería yo quien las desmintiera, preferí que pensaran lo que quisieran - deslizo mis dedos sobre el anillo de oro en su mano derecha - creo en el amor, siempre lo he creído, este amor... por mi familia, yo solo quiero que seas parte de ella - nunca voy a mentirte y cuando sientas dudas, hablaremos, solucionaremos todo como siempre - gire para mirarlo a los ojos - soy solo un hombre común, con errores y aciertos, debajo de todos los conceptos que quieran darme

\- como por ejemplo... eres el hombre a quien amo - besó suavemente mis labios y asintió no tenía por qué dudar cuando creía en lo que sentíamos al estar juntos - le daremos tiempo al tiempo

* * *

Me quede viendo fijamente la hoja en el cartel del hospital, la había mirado de reojo tantas veces que al fin me decidí quizá como un planteamiento a futuro, Dakar... me gustaría apoyar algo así, podría hacerlo, aunque eso me alejaría por un tiempo, quizá si le decía a Albert me apoyaría, la idea de estar tan separados me entristecía, solo eran 5 meses, podría lo nuestro traspasar las barreras del tiempo, ya lo habíamos hecho antes, aunque antes solo éramos amigos, no quería dejarlo... pero por otro lado...

\- ¿irás? - me pregunto el Dr. Robinson, cirujano e internista del hospital, apenas lo había oído salí de la ruleta de mis pensamientos

\- No lo sé - me gustaría mucho pero... - mire la hora y me sobresalte - ¡es tarde! oh no, no, no es muy tarde...

Me despedí del doctor y me fui a la carrera, llevaba un precioso vestido con zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello también estaba perfecto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo gracias a la peluquería, pinte mis labios al estacionar y me cambie los zapatos, contrastaba mucho con mi Jeep en ese momento, tiré loas zapatillas dentro y me coloque unos hermosos tacones que combinaban con mi vestido de un violeta claro, volví a mirar mi reloj de pulsera y casi corrí por las escaleras hasta el salón en donde todos se levantaron cuando llegue sin aliento

\- Hola a todos, siento llegar tan tarde - llegue hasta mi tío y lo abrace, lo mismo hice con Pauna y luego mire los ojos de Albert con una sonrisa de disculpa, él me devolvió la mirada divertida y besé su boca en frente de todos, no había una reunión así desde... aquella que fue un desastre, solo nosotros que era lo más importante, todos nos dedicaron sonrisas pues estábamos allí con una clara misión, hacer mas oficial ante nuestros amigos y familiares nuestro compromiso

La que alguna vez fue la insoportable mesa redonda esta vez giraba lento en medio de las sonrisas, Patty había ido sin su profesor, dijo a modo de defensa que tenia cosas que hacer, Annie y Archie estaban tomados de la mano muy felices aunque ella seguía en el departamento y Anthony no había podido llegar disculpándose de una manera muy formal, en su lugar estaba George con una mujer muy elegante. Intimo, sencillo y seguía siendo nuestro, hubo bromas como si estuviésemos en una feria, todos sonreían, tan diferente a aquella vez que sentí como si fuera el universo paralelo, no escuchaba ni el tic tac del molesto reloj, de hecho pasó tan rápido el tiempo entre los nuestros que casi sentí cuando todos tuvieron que irse

\- ¿Cuando planean casarse? - fue la pregunta que mi tío formulo a solas, ninguno de los dos podía contestar algo que no habíamos hablado

\- Será cuando Candy decida - dijo Albert y yo me eche a reír

\- ahora yo soy la que mando de acuerdo, solo prometo no robarme al novio para casarnos en las vegas o algo así, les llamaría justo antes - continuaron las risas

\- Cuanto deseo que sean felices y llenen esta enorme casa de hijos - Pauna lo dijo con muy buena intención y mi tío casi se atraganta con el vino, yo me reí

\- Pauna es más probable que la llenemos de animalitos - dije divertida

\- Pues Candy eso habrá que discutirlo, no dejare en tus manos nada de ello, tendremos muchos hijos - y fue mi turno de palidecer, claro que él si reía de su chistecito o hablaría en serio?

Y así paso uno de los días mas maravillosos que recordaría para toda mi vida. El anuncio en la prensa salió casi de inmediato como si hubiesen estado allí, tenían una foto nuestra, no me di cuenta de cuando tomaron algo así, y fue una de las veces que lo acompañé a una cena con George, entonces estaba hecho, todo para que la clase a la que pertenecía lo sintiera real, aunque para nosotros haya sido real desde el preciso momento en la cabaña.

había escuchado de varios compañeros que irían a África a fin de mes y aun resonaba en mi cabeza la idea de hacerlo, no había hablado con Albert pero lo haría, no sin antes tener toda la información necesaria, entré al despacho del director del hospital luego que me anunciaran para plantearle la posibilidad

\- Candice me gustaría que usted fuera una candidata para este proyecto, ha sido una de nuestras mejores enfermeras por estos años, si no le propuse esto es porque recientemente supe que está comprometida y las mujeres comprometidas no se separan

\- entiendo, pero no tenemos planes de boda próximamente y Albert... eso y segura que me apoyaría en algo así

\- Si usted cree que podría pasar 5 meses sin su prometido y él sin usted... - lo dijo con cierta ironía en su voz - entonces... - me entregó un par de planillas y un folleto - llene esto y envíemelo estaremos feliz de enviarla con sus compañeros en representación de este hospital

Leí y releí varias veces aquella información y me entusiasmaba mas el hecho, esa misma noche hablaría con Albert, estaba convencida de que me entendería, tomaba un café mirando el folleto cuando Annie estaba en su habitación, saldría esa noche con Archie, parecía como si estuviesen saliendo por primera vez, sus reveces eran muy extraños pero así se adoraban, Patty revisaba algunas pruebas de sus alumnos en la mesa y afuera llovía a cantaros, era un buena mañana de domingo relajado, entonces sonó la puerta con un toqueteo raro, casi desesperado, Patty me miro asombrada y yo esperaba que quien sea que estuviese allí supiera que había un timbre, Annie salió a medio peinar y nos miro a ambas

\- ¿No piensan abrir? - yo creí que era Archie, me encogí de hombros - No es Archie, él llega hasta la tarde ¿esperan a Alguien? - Patty y yo negamos y el toqueteo fue más insistente, me levante de la isla y fui hacia la puerta con toda normalidad - espera y si es...

\- No es un violador Annie - puse los ojos en blanco y abrí

La sorpresa fue tanta y evidentemente colectiva, yo ni siquiera podía quitarle los ojos de encima, escuche a Annie exclamar algo incoherente y cuando gire para ver a Patty... estaba inmóvil, el hombre en la puerta calado hasta los huesos tenía una barba castaña oscura que cubría mucho su rostro, su cabello más largo de lo normal goteaba sobre su rostro y sus ojos estaban fijos en alguien, trato de sonreír y no pudo hacerlo, Annie corrió a su habitación y nadie dijo ni una palabra de hecho nadie se movió excepto ella, llegó hasta ese hombre de mirada entristecida y le extendió una toalla

\- Siento mucho la intromisión, por llegar tan de repente - nos miro con una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada a Patty quien tenía la mirada empañada

\- Me... me alegra verte - se limpio el rostro húmedo y dedico una inclinación muy caballerosa, yo me moví rápidamente lo invite a pasar y me lleve a Annie a su habitación, ninguna de las dos cerramos la puerta y como unas espías dejamos una abertura para observar la escena digna de una película romántica, aunque eso tan improvisado dudaba que concluyera como una, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él dio varios pasos al frente

\- Patty... estas más hermosa que como te recordaba en mis pensamientos

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - sus palabras sonaron duras

\- Sé que no tengo derecho, incluso fue una locura lo sé, pero quería verte, trate mil veces de apartarte de mis pensamientos, fue inútil y yo...

\- No puedes aparecerte aquí luego de un año y medio simplemente así...a decirme estas cosas, por favor Stear estas... vas a resfriarte y estas mojando todo - al fin dio pasos hacia él con cautela, quito su abrigo llevándolo al balcón techado y regreso para prepararle algo caliente, no dijeron mas palabras, cerramos con cuidado y suspiramos

\- ¿Crees que ella regrese con él?

\- No lo sé Annie, tiene a alguien mas...

\- ¿Como se le ocurre aparecer así?... - se cruzo de brazos - esa familia esta toda totalmente desequilibrada rió

\- Pues es tu cuñado

\- Y tu futuro sobrino - la miré entrecerrando los ojos - y nosotras mas dementes por amarlos de esta forma tan incondicional, pasen los días, los meses, gire el mundo... - se sentó frente al espejo para seguir su peinado - ellos deberían cedernos algo - entonces pensé en el proyecto...

Esa noche no pude hablar con Albert, Patty estaba confundida, aturdida, incrédula y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, solo atinaba a perderse en algún punto tratando de pensar, Stear había vuelto como si nada para recuperarla volteando el mundo que le había costado reconstruir sin él, ¿haría yo lo mismo al separarme de Albert? tenía que hablar lo antes posible con el porqué tenía una decisión que debía compartirle y no sabía que reacción esperar, solo que no renunciaría a la posibilidad, si él me amaba me esperaría, yo haría lo mismo por él, Patty y Stear debieron hacerlo en lugar de separarse y verse en esta situación, o quizá no debería dejarlo replanteándome la idea, Stear lo hizo por su vocación igual que yo lo haría, además era por mucho menos tiempo, si girábamos las posiciones ¿realmente podría dejarlo ir tanto tiempo tan lejos de mi?

* * *

 **Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, somos seres humanos que viven entre miedos e inseguridades, depende de nosotros como las enfrentamos.**


	15. Chapter 15

En algún punto mi parte egoísta quería dejarlo todo por la experiencia de probar salir de mi zona de confort, siempre estaba para los demás, quería, necesitaba hacer esto por mí, entonces cuestione mi amor por Albert, ¿si lo amaba por que lo dejaría un tiempo?, en ese tiempo podrían suceder muchas cosas y quizá unos meses no eran para escándalo, aunque por ejemplo en cuestión de tiempo Patty conoció a un hombre maravilloso y estaba en una situación que la atrapaba entre el pasado y el presente, Annie en un tiempo descubrió que el amor y la pasión pueden ir de la mano, con mucho tiempo de por medio Jhonny reencontró el amor que creía perdido, solo el tiempo pudo traerme al hombre que creí un ángel cuando era niña y que se había convertido en alguien tan especial en mi vida, era parte de mi pasado, adoraba tenerlo en mi presente ¿pero y el futuro?, ellos se habrán preguntado también sobre esto? las decisiones que han tomado han dado mil vueltas hasta llevarlos justo en donde empezaron, Patty se veía bastante pensativa frente a mí, si bien podía ver que no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos lo que ella esperaba era importante, Stear era un apasionado por su carrera y no descartaba que en el futuro volviera a irse de el mismo modo y ella quería una familia, un hogar en donde cada noche durmiera al lado del hombre que amaba, Albert quería eso de mí y yo... comprendía cada vez más a Stear, mi espíritu libre me pedía explorar, crecer como profesional y persona, en el fondo no me veía con alguna familia. Estábamos allí las tres sentadas en el departamento cada una absorta en sus pensamientos y dudas, entonces mire a Annie y algo intuyó en mi mirada, dio un largo suspiro y como siempre soltó lo que llevaba atrapado

\- Las tres queremos cosas diferentes y si cambiáramos de posición... si le diéramos la vuelta... Patty y William Andrew quieren una familia... Stear y tu... - me miro meneando la cabeza con resignación - Quieren amar dos cosas que los distancian una de la otra y... ¿Voy a casarme? - sacudió la cabeza como si con ello espantara a la idea - ... lo que no saben es que... nuestras razones son más superficiales que por el amor que aunque si sentimos podríamos vivir lo que ustedes buscan... ambos, nuestros negocios y nuestra vida juntos sin el matrimonio al que cada dia nos sentimos como mas obligados que dispuestos... esto es...

\- una ironía - contesto Patty en voz baja - ¿Por que simplemente no tomamos las riendas y dejamos de esperar que las circunstancias jueguen con nosotras?, ¿a que tanto le tememos? no somos unas niñas, no mas, podemos elegir y si esa elección al final duele pues es lo que tenía que pasar y siempre podemos esperar algo mejor, que nuestra vida mejore sin depender de nadie más, ¿de eso se trata la vida no? de riesgos, de caídas para aprender a levantarse con más fuerza, ¡entonces no se que estamos esperando! - su determinación llego a mi espíritu como un golpe

\- No voy a casarme por nuestras familias, están planeando una gran boda y... podría planificar la de alguien mas, pero la mía me aterra y me aleja cada día más de Archie, me gustaba nuestro amor clandestino era toda una aventura, cada día era distinto sin nada que esperar, así seguirá siendo

\- Terminare mi relación con mi profesor favorito, lo quiero pero no soy justa y... no, ya sé que piensan que correré tras Stear, pero se equivocan, no necesito a ninguno en mi vida ahora, solo me necesito y si en el futuro podre formar un hogar o no se verá después solo voy a pensar en el ahora y vivir

Dude un poco... pero nuestra energía fluía en nuestro circulo de verdades la sentía, sentía lo que quería hacer, sentía muy dentro que mi decisión era lo correcto, sonreí para mí y suspire... querer y necesitar son dos cosas muy distintas y lo había descubierto hacia mucho era hora de poner todo en orden y girar todas nuestras perspectivas

Esa noche conduje a casa, mi casa, en donde me encontraría con Albert, en la tarde cuando hablamos brevemente por teléfono lo único que sentí eran unas ganas enormes de verlo, mire el anillo en mi mano suspirando se que era la mejor elección y tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que lo elegía por encima de todo, bajé del auto apresurándome con una emoción que no podía contener y casi corrí hasta la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas, él había llegado antes, abrí con el corazón en la garganta y una enorme ansiedad por abrazarlo, por ver sus ojos y descubrir con su sonrisa que sentía lo mismo que yo, en lugar de ello permanecía sentado en la mesa, me miro con seriedad y en sus ojos solo encontré la mirada de un extraño, un personaje endurecido, se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado su camisa pero aun tenia puesto el saco, aquella mirada me paralizo por un momento, fue entonces que me di cuenta del porque, a su lado en la mesa habían unos papeles, unos que yo misma había llenado y firmado con la esperanza de poder viajar pronto y por un tiempo, aprender, ayudar y crecer, lo había olvidado por completo, estuve a punto de entregarlos sin decirle absolutamente nada, me acerque poco a poco con cautela e intente explicarme, pero eran tantas las palabras que se agolpaban en mi garganta que simplemente abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ninguna, me detuve frente a él, me paralice, no supe como ordenar mis ideas, así que él hablo por mi

\- Así que tenias planes, simplemente te irías - vi la tristeza en sus ojos y me sentí culpable - trate de negarlo, pero el dejo escapar el aire sin mirarme - ni siquiera puedes negarlo Candy - me miro levantándose con los papeles en la mano y se acercó despacio - ¿Se te olvido que te pedí que te casaras conmigo? ¿que construyéramos algo juntos? - miro los papeles y susurro - se te olvido que antes que todo esto éramos amigos, simplemente elegiste irte sin decirme pretendiendo que te dejara ir lejos... quien sabe por cuanto después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos , supongo que pensaste que lo aceptaría así como si nada - visto así era realmente espantoso, mis ojos se empañaron tenía razón, planeaba hacer algo así - ¿por qué? - y al escuchar esa pregunta mi corazón se rompió como seguramente había hecho con el suyo al no confiar en él, había ocultado esto por semanas, que clase de tonta hace eso y deja todas las evidencias a la vista

\- No estaba pensando en nosotros Albert y lo siento mucho... . dejó los papeles en la mesa y me miro dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir mientras yo buscaba exactamente la disculpa que no quería dar, porque no me disculparía por algo que quería hacer, pero debí confiarle esto, cuando acepte una vida a su lado estas cosas venían incluidas, yo no lo asimilaba así - Lo siento - fue lo único que dije y no pude decir nada mas

\- también yo - le escuche murmurar mientras mi corazón latía fuerte y mi mente se desesperaba por buscar como revertir ese asunto

\- Se alejo de mi hacia la puerta y de pronto tuve miedo de perderlo, alejo también cualquier pensamiento coherente, me llene de rabia en mi contra por permitir de manera estúpida que eso sucediera, mis sentimientos se mezclaron - Albert, no puedes irte así

\- tú ya decidiste que caminos tomaríamos Candy - me hablaba despacio y aquella calma sacaba siempre toda mi frustración

\- Simplemente podrías pensar en lo que quiero, es algo... era.. todo lo que quería... lo que quiero es que entiendas que no lo hice con una intención, de verdad me emocionaba el hecho de ir, pero eso no lo haré si significa que voy a perderte

\- entrecerró los ojos mirándome como si hubiese dicho puras tonterías y así me sentía - se acerco hasta mi sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos estaba desesperada y vencida - Siempre pienso en lo que tú quieres, siempre te he puesto primero, te lo pregunte, te pregunte si no te ataba conmigo, aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomaras incluso por encima de lo que yo quería - esas palabras me golpearon fuerte, debía admitir mi error intente acunar su rostro pero él se aparto, lo estaba perdiendo entre mis manos no por un viaje lejos, no, por no incluirlo en mi vida como él había hecho conmigo

\- Quiero... Albert yo te quiero - deje escapar totalmente sin armas - ¿puedes perdonarme?... por favor

\- entonces al fin sentí que regresaba conmigo cuando acaricio mi mejilla mirándome como siempre, con tanto cariño - y yo también te quiero - solté el aire que retenía y algunas lagrimas, intente abrazarlo y me esquivo como si quemara - debes ir - estaba anonadada - ve a África Candy, entiendo todas tus razones y hubiese querido hacer lo correcto para que confiaras en mi esta decisión, solo te pido que te cuides, que no trates de ser la heroína si ves algún peligro, una vez que empiezas no quieres parar, lo sé, esos lugares... no son como Chicago y... desvió la mirada... no dejes de sonreír persigue tus sueños

\- ¿Que significaba aquello? - algo dolía tanto en mi pecho... no me dejaba respirar y no pude moverme cuando él salió por la puerta dejándome completamente sola, no era lo que había planeado, me deje caer en la silla donde minutos antes el estaba incrédula

¿Cómo puede cambiar todo de un momento a otro?, entonces lloré de rabia, de miedo y de dolor, con mi vista nublada mire los papeles y la decisión quizá no era lo que quería en ese momento pero si la que debía, debíamos saber si realmente estar juntos era lo que seguía, quería en el fondo saber si podría estar sin mí, si la vida que conocía volvería aun queriéndome, era una prueba para ambos, fortalecería nuestra confianza y nuestro amor o por el contrario nos dejaría ver que fabricamos ilusiones como burbujas de jabón a nuestro alrededor, a pesar de que llore esa noche y me cuestione muchas veces dos días después empacaba mi maleta, no quería irme sin despedirme, la despedida que tuvimos no fue la correcta, acaricie el anillo yo aun estaba comprometida con él aunque pensara lo contrario, respire profundo, me arme de valor y fui hasta su oficina en el centro de la ciudad, iba totalmente decidida, pero cuando lo tuve en frente, mi corazón latió como un tonto, estaba allí tan guapo, con su mirada dulce, nos quedamos solo mirándonos sin atrevernos a decir nada por un rato que quise mantener, que se detuviera el tiempo en ese instante

\- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto desviando la mirada como si cualquier cosa y escudándose de mi detrás de su escritorio enorme de caoba

\- Salimos esta noche y quisiera... despedirme - entrelazo sus manos dejándolas caer en la madera e inclinándose hacia mí, con un gesto indico que me sentara, pero yo no iba a conversar sobre algún negocio, no me di cuenta que tenia la mano apretada hasta que sentí el dolor de mis uñas enterrarse, respire pausadamente y me acerque rodeando el escritorio, gire la silla hacia mí y lo miré con determinación - Se que no te gusta esto, y también sé lo que arriesgamos pero no quiero pasar tanto tiempo lejos del hombre que amo sin que lo sepa, sin que sepa que pasare cada día pensándolo y que aunque no podamos comunicarnos de ninguna forma cada vez que cierre los ojos voy a mirarlo solo a él, ¿entiende lo que digo señor William?

\- sus manos rodearon mi cintura y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo - no soy buen perdedor Candice - acaricie su cabello y deje que se deslizara entre mis dedos

\- me incline hasta él y como un imán inevitablemente nuestras bocas se unieron en una necesidad desesperante parecía una despedida de verdad porque a pesar de tenerlo dolía y mucho, de pronto sentí simplemente su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisionaba en un delicioso abrazo mientras muestras lenguas se acariciaban de forma demandante, en un arrebato repentino me encontré entre su cuerpo y la pared, sus manos se deslizabas por mi cintura y un poco más arriba, no sentía mis piernas a la vez que mis manos se introducían debajo de su saco buscando el contacto con su piel, de pronto así sin nada más se detuvo jadeante y despacio beso mi cuello, me abrazó intente calmar mi corazón aunque eso solo hizo que brevemente me arrepintiera de dejarlo, me miró y pronuncio las palabras que necesitábamos para dejarnos ir

\- debes tomar un vuelo pequeña enfermera - susurro en mi oído - cerré los ojos ante su aliento tibio rozándome y me aparte tan rápido como mis piernas respondían a mi orden, no quise mirarlo, camine hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir mi corazón me traiciono, giré

\- Te amo - fue lo único que dije antes de salir y sentir que había terminado, que había acabado con lo más bonito que me había pasado, ese sentimiento que aunque nada fue dicho se hacía muy real

Fueron simples puntos suspensivos lo que quedo entre los dos sin la mínima intención de dejarnos pero liberándonos, poniendo a prueba todo lo que habíamos tenido. Abordé con expectativas y tristeza, con dudas y certezas, con sus fotos en mi teléfono, con su voz en mi cabeza, sin saber realmente lo que pasaría de ese momento en adelante...

* * *

 _ **No puedo creer el tiempo que pase suspendida pero al fin pude escribir.. mis disculpas a las que leen esta historia pero confieso que por primera vez no me da el tiempo para escribir.. y aunque se a donde va todo esto desde hace tiempo no encontraba el sentimiento hasta ahora, ademas de que mis condiciones de vida han cambiado mucho y eso se nota cuando escribimos... tambien se que es super corto pero no solo ellos necesitan reordenarse.. ;) Un abrazo enorme y prometo no tardar tanto.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado tres meses, los meses más intensos en mi carrera, estuvimos en muchos sitios en tan poco tiempo y nos faltaban muchos más, la misión era atender a los lugares más necesitados del continente Africano, el primer mes nos alojamos en Sudáfrica en una ciudad cálida, pequeña y colorida, éramos 4 Médicos y 6 enfermeras provenientes de América que se unieron a otros 23 profesionales de Europa y Asia, era tan emocionante compartir con otros con diferentes orígenes y tan importante para nosotros ayudar y aprender que nos esforzamos en trabajar muy duro, además la demanda lo exigía, habían lugares tan turísticos como desolados la diferencia se veía tan marcada como los límites de las fronteras en un mapa, algo tan sencillo como vacunas, chequeos generales y Alergias a algo más complejo entre operaciones y tratamientos para enfermedades cardiovasculares digestivas, neuronales, infecciosas y distintos tipos de Cáncer, cada día era impresionante, ajetreado y estimulante al ver sus caras de felicidad, Esperanza y alivio. Lo poco que conocimos nos asombraba tanto positiva como negativamente como su unión, tradiciones y su violencia que sin duda nos hacía trabajar con mas ahínco, en nuestro único día libre salimos de turistas a los lugares más visitados y fue increíblemente hermoso, con sus playas tan azules y su gente amable, hablé un par de veces con Annie y una sola vez con Patty, para ellas el tiempo había transcurrido con su firme decisión de buscar lo que quieren sin que les perjudicara la necesidad de los demás, las conversaciones eran breves pues yo no tenía tanto tiempo y era sumamente costoso ese tipo de comunicación que debía ser fija y no móvil, traté de hablar con Albert pero cada que lo llamaba estaba en alguna reunión o viaje, o quizá simplemente no quería hablarme y le daba la razón, no supe manejarme con un asunto en el cual estaba segura haber perdido su confianza, eso no podía saberlo, el anillo que ya no conservaba en mi mano por mi trabajo y lo valioso que era colgaba de mi cuello muy asegurado debajo de mi ropa y cerca de mi corazón eso no me excusaba de nada de lo sucedido.

6 semanas después nos trasladamos a una población entre Angola y el Congo en donde duramos mucho más tiempo del esperado y se duplico el trabajo que veníamos haciendo, en Ghana no disminuyo y estar constantemente ocupada me distraía de pensar en Chicago y en todo lo que me importaba, era gratificante el estar allí no podía negarlo y la oportunidad era única, como le prometí cada que me tocaba dormir mi mente lo traía conmigo para extrañarlo muchísimo, así simplemente pasaron 6 meses, para mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la última vez que hable con Annie me dijo que todo estaba bien, que Patty había estado en muchas ocupaciones en su tiempo libre, cosas que no sabía que le gustaban como el Trekking y el Yoga, me contó que se le veía feliz y que aunque se veía con Stear no eran más que amigos, Ella también era feliz ahora que escandalosamente habían anunciado que no se casarían pero que vivirían juntos, sus padres estaban furiosos aunque su relación con Archie no podría ir mejor y cuando le pregunte si sabía algo de Albert dudo en hablar, tuve que casi rogarle hasta que finalmente me dijo con cautela que Archie le había contado que Silena siempre estaba cerca como un enorme zamuro aunque él creía que entre ellos no había más que tratos cordiales, no sabía nada más y yo mucho menos, tampoco podía reprochar algo que yo misma propicie, no lo culparía si regresaba con ella como siempre hacía y trate de no pensar en eso, muchas veces sin éxito. Decidí que a partir de ese momento no guardaría ninguna esperanza de que al volver lo nuestro sería igual.

Dos semanas después la tribu local de Zimbabue tendría una celebración a la que fuimos invitados para agradecer, nuestro trabajo no pararía pero descansaríamos una semana entera después de tantos meses, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y mis ojos se veían cansados o quizá algo tristes llenos se añoranza, trate de recoger mi cabello de forma decente aunque a la tribu les encantaba siempre lo mencionaban de mi apariencia, seguramente porque su religión les exigía cortar el propio y nunca dejarlo crecer, estaba segura de que tenía más pecas por el sol y no desaparecía el tono rosado de mi piel, un grupo de mujeres decidieron que las enfermeras y doctoras que quisieran podían prepararnos para la ocasión, la cual acepte junto a otras 4 compañeras, un ritual de mujeres que nos pareció importante y luego de tanto tiempo entre ellos lo sentimos como una forma de agradecerles también la experiencia. Ese día tenía todo el aspecto feroz de un león, con telas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, mi cabello alborotado además de la cantidad exagerada de collares de colores y pulseras que cubrían mis muñecas, pintaron mi cara con unas marcas representativas y parecían felices de hacerlo, eso me hacia sonreír y aunque no les entendía siempre sonreían cuando yo lo hacía mientras hablaban entre ellas y agitaban más mi cabello, tratábamos de hacer como ellas los bailes mientras nos divertíamos en una enorme fogata, los enormes animales estaban para mi tan cerca que me sentí por primera vez tan lejos de lo que era, como otra persona, una libre tan terrenal como parte del todo, parecía que aquel baile le hablaba al fuego, a la tierra, el viento, pero la magia no terminaba allí, canticos y rezos, tambores y aplausos llenaron mi entorno, por primera vez descargue en aquel movimiento el peso de meses de trabajo con el cuerpo presente y mi mente en una persona en chicago, suspira y agradecí mientras los movimientos que se repetían cada vez eran más naturales como un mantra a la naturaleza, entre giros y movimientos mis ojos captaron algo que parecía un espejismo, me detuve enseguida como si acabara de ver un fantasma, todo a mi alrededor perdió importancia, los canticos parecían murmullos y el sonido del tambor repicaba al mismo ritmo de mis latidos, me sonrió y por un momento creí que no era real, que era parte de un espejismo que los espíritus a los que llamaban me concedía, pero el viento movía su ropa clara y ligera, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y esa mirada que tanto extrañaba, corrí hacia el sin importarme nada si era real o ficticio y lo abracé, fue totalmente real al sentir su abrazo, estaba allí conmigo después de meses sin saber casi nada de él, aun un poco incrédula me puse de puntillas enredando mis manos en su cabello y lo mire como esperando que me hablara confirmando que era cierto

\- Me devolvía la mirada con esa sonrisa dulce escaneando mi rostro – estas tan hermosa – quería llorar de la sorpresa, la emoción, pero solo reí acordándome de cómo me veía en ese momento

\- ¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba? – de pronto pareció una pregunta obvia, era una fundación muy reconocida y tampoco nos confundíamos entre su gente

\- Siempre supe en donde estabas en todo este tiempo – el ruido de los tambores y canticos no me dejaban escucharlo bien, lo tome de la mano y lo guie hasta un apartado, estaba atardeciendo el sol se metía entre los árboles y lo hacían resplandecer, lo miraba con una emoción casi indescriptible nunca me espere algo así, no creí merecerlo después de todo, sin embargo allí estaba y no dejaba de mirarme como si no se pudiera creer tampoco lo que veía – ¿Candice White ahora eres parte de la tribu?

\- Reí tontamente – estaba iniciándome – sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y mi amor era aún más grande, incluso revoloteaban mil mariposas por todo mi cuerpo – pero tu… intente comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo y…

\- Lo sé… estuve muy ocupado, lo siento – perdió la sonrisa y fruncí el ceño, el momento de la impresión paso y la realidad me lleno de preguntas, dudas y cautela

\- ¿Aun… estas molesto conmigo por todo este tiempo que…?

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?, supongo que mirándote así ahora la respuesta es no, tomo mis manos y las besó lentamente - Candy si me dolió mucho que no confiaras en mi pero no iba a retenerte, eres joven necesitas esto, además no quería que dejaras pasar esta oportunidad y que más adelante te arrepintieras de no hacerlo, no quiero que me vincules con frustraciones en tu vida, quiero ser tu compañía no tus grilletes y que tú seas lo mismo para mi

\- No iba a hacerlo Albert, aunque lo quería aquella noche te lo contaría, te diría que me quedaría contigo, que me casaría esa misma noche si querías y que nada me apartaría de ti pero… bueno… fue mi culpa pensar que elegir alguna era perder la otra y creí que era así hasta… este momento

\- yo te esperaría lo que fuera necesario porque te amo, pero en este momento estoy aquí porque te extrañaba demasiado, aproveche un viaje a Londres para desviarme un par de días, se acercó a mí - y besarte – susurro en mi boca para luego despacio hacerlo realidad.

Aun con los ojos cerrados beso mi frente y nos fundimos en un abrazo que necesitábamos como si descargáramos el peso de nuestra despedida y separación de tanto tiempo

\- Quiero que sepas que… fuiste libre así que no voy a juzgar nada que hayas hecho – en todo sentido esperaba que me confirmara o negara algún tipo de relación con Silena, aunque la respuesta tendría que aceptarla como la consecuencia de mis actos

\- Su reacción fue todo lo contrario, me aparto con un suspiro audible – ¿Candy por qué no confías en mí? Dime que es lo que te impide creer en lo que siento, en lo que quiero a tu lado

Seguía cometiendo errores o simplemente lo que era claramente una evidencia de que teníamos la confianza perdida y sin eso no hay amor que evitara que nuestra relación se balanceara siempre, él fue hasta mi yo iría mucho más allá

\- Confío en ti es simplemente una pregunta curiosa, no pude evitar imaginarlos juntos desde que Annie me dijera lo único que supe de ti en todo este tiempo, ella estaba más cerca y yo te había dejado

\- Soltó el aire que retenía – Si estuvimos en varios eventos pero no juntos, coincidimos, es todo

\- Le sonreí y me miro con extrañeza – creo en ti y no me hace falta volverlo a repetir 20 veces – al fin me devolvió la sonrisa, recuperaríamos esa confianza de a poco y yo estaba totalmente dispuesta

Un par de mujeres de la tribu se nos acercaron hablando en su idioma que nunca logre entender solo algunas palabras claves, para mi sorpresa él les respondió en el mismo idioma, me sonrieron como siempre y dijeron otras cosas antes de despedirse

\- lo miré interrogante – ¿hablas Shona?

\- No tanto pero el año que pase viajando a Tanzania y Marruecos me dedique a entenderles

\- ¿Y que dijo?

\- Los hilos que nos unes se veían por todos lados y luego bendijeron a su forma nuestra unión – yo les dije que eras mi esposa

\- ¿Les mentiste?

\- No, para ellos los espíritus que se complementan son más valiosos que un matrimonio – fue mi turno para besarlo

Esa noche no la pase en la pensión que nos alojaba sino en un bonito lugar apartado en donde me sentí Jane, era una cabaña sin ventanas a 8 metros de altura en donde los enormes animales no se vieran tan grandes y las palmeras parecían materos alrededor, sentía aun con mis ojos cerrados el resplandor del sol y las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas hasta mi cintura, pero a lo que le prestaba mayor atención era a los pasos que hacían sus dedos por mi espalda, suave, despacio, hasta mi cuello justo para delinear la A que tenía marcada, luego sentí su coca besar ese mismo camino de regreso, su barba aunque corta me hacía cosquillas haciéndome sonreír instantáneamente aunque ni por justicia abriría los ojos, llegó hasta mi cintura y se detuvo para susurrar que era una dormilona pero sabía que no dormía, no quería que se detuviera y con un ruidito parecido a un ronroneo de un minino lo exhorte a que continuara, lo escuche reír e inmediatamente su boca atrapo mi oreja, no sé porque hacía que me rindiera a él tan fácil, gire despacio atrapando su boca con la mía para no dejarlo ir, allí tan apartados éramos solo los dos, deseándonos y bebiéndonos mientras el viento entraba y salía a su antojo, no podía ser más feliz. Los dos días que pasamos juntos fueron como siempre imaginé que sería una luna de miel, montar en elefante y ver las Cataratas Victoria hasta empaparme en ellas no fue más extravagante que el hermoso hotel con una vista que parecía un cuadro enorme y espectacular, haciendo que te sintieras fluir con el río extenso, la parte lujosa que si no fuera por él no hubiese conocido me hizo valorar más nuestro trabajo. Al tercer día él tenía que regresar y yo no quería dejarlo ir, parecíamos dos adolescentes al despedirnos pero prometió que volvería en unas semanas y nos encontraríamos en Nigeria, Nuestra última parada antes de regresar a casa. Le pedí que le entregara unos regalos a Pauna y Jhonny junto con mis cariños y con la certeza de un futuro cercano juntos nos despedimos.

Las semanas se consumieron rápido y ya en Nigeria me sentía agotada, tanto que deseaba regresar a casa lo antes posible, no sabía cuándo llegaría Albert y quizá la ansiedad de esperarlo hacia que comiera poco y fuera tan sentimental con tonterías además de la presión de terminar nuestro trabajo con éxito, con el pasar de las semanas mi agotamiento físico se hizo más evidente al punto de hacerme casi sucumbir en una de mis guardias, mis compañeros y yo temíamos alguna enfermedad adquirida que era un riesgo sin duda y la ventaja de estar rodeada de médicos obtuvieron pruebas rápidas de la posibilidad de que algo así hubiese ocurrido.

Por supuesto llegó el día que menos lo esperaba sorprendiéndome como siempre, Nigeria era un país más avanzado en muchas cosas, tenía altos edificios y centros de comercio e industrial, mi trabajo había terminado tres semanas antes que los demás debido a mi caso especial, así que cuando me fui tan fácil con él inmediatamente su suspicacia me hizo las preguntas adecuadas y yo había estado planeando como decirle porque para mí había sido tan sorpresivo, tan inesperado, y sabía que cambiaría mi mundo por completo, mi trabajo se vio mermado a el de una farmaceuta con medicamentos que tomar, mas muchos cuidados.

\- Concluí mi trabajo hace un par de semanas y solo te esperaba - cuando preguntó ¿por que? le dije con seriedad que era por mi salud y cuando quise decir más su rostro cambio preguntándome que era lo que me había pasado que ya había notado que estaba más pálida de lo normal y le prometí que se lo contaría todo esa noche, pero que solo quería llegar a dormir al hotel, y así lo hice, después de una ducha tibia dormí horas, cuando desperté me sentía renovada, él estaba a mi lado, le sonreí con adoración y fue entonces que se acercó a mi cama acunando mi rostro

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, estoy mejor – mire por la ventana la oscuridad y sentí tanta hambre que comería lo que fuera en tamaños inadmisibles

Me alisté para una cena en el hotel mientras suspiraba frente al espejo y sonreía, no sin antes tomar una pastilla, me quede pensativa mucho rato la vida puede girar de un momento a otro tus prioridades y la visión de un futuro cercano, temía mucho de cómo saldrían las cosas y de como lo tomaría él.

* * *

 _ **La vida es una sucesion de eventos sin planificar mayormente guiadas por el sentimiento... Saludos y Abrazos**_


	17. Chapter 17

Miraba fijamente mi plato como lo que definiría para darme ánimos como medio vacío, hice una mueca, tanta hambre para no poder digerir ni la mitad y todo eso representaba también un cambio nunca me vi de este modo en esta etapa de mi vida, me rehusé siempre a muchas cosas y planifique como quería vivirla, todos esos planes los había dado vueltas un hombre, uno al que amaba, porque si lo amaba y mucho, mirándolo frente a mi mientras hablaba con el mesero, sus rasgos masculinos, su boca, sus ojos con ese extraño azul tan claro, lo detalle como muchas veces antes hice, como memorizándolo, no podía sentir más que una adoración extraña sin evitar pensar que quizá no merecía tanto la suerte de que él me quisiera también, de pronto me miró dedicándome esa sonrisa sutil y casi imperceptible, fue en un atisbo de esa mueca que correspondí y me di cuenta por primera vez desde que lo supe que si quería lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que no era la forma ni el momento nada sucede porque si, debo confesar que por semanas me cuestione lo que pasaba llenándome de mas de miedos y dudas reprochándome haber sido una completa descuidada.

\- ¡Candy!, ¿quieres algún postre? casi no probaste la comida - pensar en el postre me ponía enferma, negué con la cabeza y mis nervios volvieron con más fuerza, debió notarlo porque frunció el ceño y despidió con un gracias al joven - Si no me dices ahora mismo que te pasa y por que actúas tan extraño voy a empezar a preocuparme, si es algo grave o..

\- Estoy embarazada - dije de pronto interrumpiendo con desesperación su calma, enseguida me arrepentí de la forma tosca como se lo dije, era muy buena arruinando momentos que debían ser especiales

Simplemente me miró por lo que yo creí mucho tiempo, mi pie hacia ese movimiento contra el suelo que tanto avivaba mi ansiedad, cada segundo de su silencio parecía contener minutos, no me aparto la vista y me quede sin aliento, ladeo un poco la cabeza entonces quiso decirme algo y en lugar de ello decidió callarse, solté el aire con exasperación mientras mis ojos se empañaban

\- ¡Albert por favor di algo! - deje caer mi mano sobre la mesa tratando de liberar un poco la presión que sentía desviando la mirada de la suya para encontrar las palabras con las que debí haber empezado - sé que es inesperado y que quizá no estemos preparados para esto, o sientas que es repentino pero... - tomo mi mano atrayendo mi mirada silenciando cualquier excusa tonta que planeaba decir

\- No sabes, ni te imaginas lo que siento ahora... y si..- sonrió - es magníficamente inesperado pero esto... - tomo mi mano y cerró los ojos con dulzura cuando dejo sobre ella un beso - es el regalo mas grande, el más bonito que alguien me haya dado y es aun mas especial porque viene de ti

Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de mis ojos mientras que con una caricia sin soltar mi mano detuvo su recorrido, respire profundamente, se inclino hacia mí y beso mi frente, agradecí ese momento comprendiendo que era yo la que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, cuando abrí los ojos me miraba distinto, los suyos parecían brillar sin dejar de sonreírme, yo no podía aunque quería con todo mi corazón devolverle la sonrisa

\- Hay algo mas - odie cuando su expresión cambio - me erguí en mi asiento y soltando lentamente su mano enrede las mías para darme valor, además estaba preparada para decirlo como una profesional, mirarlo nuevamente casi inexpresivo dio pie a mis palabras - mi presión sanguínea esta irregularmente alta, tengo que controlarla con medicamentos que no traten de afectar a el embrión y tomarla cada cierto tiempo, los médicos recomendaron estricto reposo, además de que... no puedo viajar, por lo menos hasta después de el primer trimestre o hasta controlarse adecuadamente

\- entonces nos quedaremos aquí y tendrás a un especialista a tu disposición

\- No necesito un especialista solo control y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te quedes tanto tiempo, se que tus actividades no esperan - se removió en el asiento y observe como todo su cuerpo se imponía frente a mi

\- ¿Crees que de alguna manera voy a dejarte?, no me importa quien tenga que esperar a que regresemos Candy esto es de dos, no pretendas excluirme de ninguna manera usando pretextos ilógicos

\- Si, lo siento es que... bueno yo... aun no asimilo esto y me tiene muy abrumada... es... no sé cómo manejarlo, no sé como lo haremos y pienso en el futuro.. nunca me he visto con hijos

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en una familia a mi lado? porque recuerdo que vamos a casarnos o eso creo y un matrimonio comúnmente forma una familia - deje escapar el aire audiblemente de la forma más irónica posible

\- Si... pero yo... - trate de no empeorar mas todo ese asunto cuando me miraba de ese modo y esperaba mi respuesta, así que trate de explicarle como me sentía de forma sutil y algo fallida - no inmediatamente.. en algún tiempo

\- Un tiempo... debí considerar que eres una niña - sonrió de esa forma como si estuviese diciendo tonterías divertidas

\- ... - me cruce de brazos mirándolo sobre mis pestañas y de la nada reí y rió conmigo, en un momento que fue solo nuestro ajenos de todo, como solíamos ser cada martes en el mirador

Caminamos de la mano de regreso a la habitación mientras yo trataba de disimular un fastidioso dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Te sientes mal?... iré contigo mañana mismo a un médico para que...

\- ¿De verdad harás eso como si fuera una niña?... - suspire y lo abrace por la cintura - tuve a 10 médicos a mi alrededor estas semanas y ya tengo un tratamiento, ¿olvidas que soy enfermera?

\- ¿Tu olvidas que voy a cuidarte sin importarme que pienses que te trato como a una niña?. Tus 10 médicos se irán la próxima semana y nos quedan unas pacificas vacaciones con un especialista - con ello no tendría cabida a la discusión aunque tampoco lo haría, solo quería dormir abrazada a él esa noche

Sé que quería cuidar de mi y lo hacía con su estilo dulce sobreprotector, pero yo acostumbrada a cuidar de mi y no depender de nadie me sentía ahogada, además de que estaba insoportable, ni yo me soportaba mucho, optaba por dar caminatas por los jardines hasta el inmenso río que estaba cerca, el malestar y los medicamentos hacían de mi un ser desconocido, casi no se me permitía hacer nada, el especialista en Nigeria un hombre muy simpático nos hablo con una sonrisa, cada frase y recomendación la entendía muy bien y traduje en todo riesgo... era un mal panorama que hacía ver esperanzador, opte por pensar que todo saldría bien y seguí todos los tratamientos al pie de la letra durante las siguientes dos semanas, me hastiaba, era algo que no podía controlar, adoraba a los pacientes y detestaba ser uno, tres veces al día una enfermera tomaba para el reporte mi presión la cual jugaba con todos de un momento a otro mientras Albert manejaba mil cosas a distancia atrapado en África conmigo y cuando hable con las chicas no fui capaz de contarles nada de lo que sucedía, solo les mencione que me quedaría unas semanas más,, habían días en los que pensaba que había mejorado, me sentía bien, creía que todo saldría bien pero en comparación con los días en los que me sentía morir eran tan pocos. Una tarde de uno de los días buenos salimos a caminar por los lugares más pintorescos, al fin sonreía sin ningún malestar que me taladrara el cuerpo y Albert estaba mucho más relajado, me contaba sobre tradiciones y curiosidades del lugar, nos detuvimos en un bazar de artesanías con miles de cosas y colores, termine por querer de todo tipo de cosas y detalles, para llevarles a las chicas, a mis compañeros de trabajo, me colgué prendas y aretes, parecía divertido observándome mientras nos explicaban el significado de cada una de ellas las cuales tenían una función tradicional y muy exótica, lo atrapé con una hermosa tela roja y lo atraje hasta mi

\- ¿Te parece divertido? - tal vez fui un poco insinuante en mi expresión porque me miro entrecerrando sus ojos - quizá debamos llevar esta tela a la habitación...

\- Quizá no necesitemos ninguna tela - entendí perfectamente sus palabras y sonreí mordiendo mis labios mientras él me abrazaba besando con ternura la punta de mi nariz

De pronto escuche una voz que menciono su nombre con sorpresa, cuando giré ella no le apartaba la vista, como si viera un fantasma y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se encendieron entre la incredulidad y la rabia, él también parecía sorprendido como si hubiese vuelto a otros tiempos, podía fácilmente deducir sus reacciones, pero deje que fueran sus palabras las que me dieran la información

\- ¿!Marie!?... es.. es bueno verte, encontrarte aquí pensé que vivías en Marruecos

\- Estoy aquí por Vacaciones - dijo de manera dura y tajante, me miró de una forma extraña

\- Ella es mi esposa - me presento Albert tranquilamente con aquella mentira que no dejaba de repetir, yo le sonreí con simpatía pero ella no parecía creerlo además de demostrar sin tapujos que no era agradable la información

\- Pues bien... no puedo fingir que no me sorprende sobre todo de ti, ¿sabrá tu esposa de tus grandes aventuras en África? - fruncí el ceño ante esa muestra pura de resentimiento y de la nada apareció un niño gritando repetidamente llamando a su mamá que se le colgó de una pierna

Debía tener unos 6 años, su cabello oscuro y carita redonda contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel y mejillas rosadas, sus ojos eran tan bonitos y claros..., la reacción de ella fue tensarse de inmediato y la de él... quizá nunca lo había visto totalmente paralizado mirando tan fijamente al niño, puse mentalmente los ojos en blanco y no me hizo falta hacer conjeturas cuando parecía todo tan a la vista, salió de su turbación momentánea para preguntarle si se había casado, realmente las mujeres somos mas rápidas en muchas cosas, ella dudó en contestar..

\- Nunca me casé William - y con esa respuesta hubo un silencio que parecía estar presenciando una dramática película de suspenso, él miro nuevamente al niño y yo los miraba a los tres como lejana de la escena, no podía sentir nada al respecto, ni siquiera incomoda, a decir verdad siempre espere que algo así ocurriera porque en el fondo desconfiaba de su pasado y de los rumores cuando su ex novia me los contó, su propia hermana me los confirmó y él jamas los negó, cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la mujer pareció esquivarla con algo de pena - Ya me tengo que ir.. quizá nos veamos en otro momento

\- ¿En otro momento? - repitió como si tratara de convencerse

\- Estoy hospedada en El Envoy - con aquella invitación se despidió mientras yo estaba perpleja

Ni siquiera pregunte, esperaba que tuviera la amabilidad de contarme simplemente sobre lo que no sabía, pero parecía no saber o comprender del todo lo que acababa de pasar, trató de explicarse, pero parecía mas preocupado por debatirse entre lo que pudiera pensar a lo que él mismo pensaba que lo que realmente estaba pasando así que tome el control con una calma que no sabía que poseía, me había jurado que por sobre todo yo confiaría en él

\- ¿Puede que ese niño sea tu hijo? - evidentemente estaba muy confundido lo que respondió la posibilidad, tome sus manos curiosamente estaban frías

\- Candy.. no soy de esos hombres que tienen hijos por allí sin saberlo al menos

\- Pero puede que ella te lo ocultara por alguna razón, parecía decirlo a gritos cuando el niño apareció, ¿dime es posible? ¿hace cuanto fue lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes?

\- Unos 6 años - pronuncio descargando el nudo en su pecho - ¿por que ocultaría algo así y de pronto casualmente...? - pareció pensárselo mejor y desvió la mirada sabia muy buen que su pasado no era precisamente el de un hombre solitario y exento de líos de faldas

\- Debes hablar con ella y salir de la duda, parece dispuesta a aclarar

\- Se restregó el rostro con las manos y me miro profundamente - No pudo hacerme algo así no tenia por que ocultármelo si fuera el caso, no por mi se nota que aún no me perdona, pero por él ...

\- ¿Dices que no? es muy fácil hacerlo los hijos los llevamos nosotras - me lanzo esa mirada de advertencia pensando exactamente que yo pude haber hecho lo mismo aunque difícilmente lo hubiese ocultado viviendo en la misma ciudad y siendo parientes

\- Hablare con ella - cerro los ojos con cansancio - comienzo a pensar que de alguna u otra forma comenzare a pagar por daños colaterales de mi forma de vivir - parecía realmente afectado

\- volvamos al hotel - dije finalmente con tristeza y supe que nuestro buen día había terminado

Se fue todo el día mientras tenía un día bastante regular, estaba preocupada por él y por como resultaría todo, no lo esperaba temprano haría otras cosas más y por supuesto como no quería dejarme sola por mucho tiempo dejo conmigo a una niñera, le pedí que fuéramos al restauran del hotel por algún jugo porque quería salir de la habitación que me estaba ahogando, dijo que tenía que ir al baño y me pareció sorprendentemente rápido cuando mientras bebía de mi vaso leyendo una revista se sentó frente a mí, no la mire hasta que habló y supe que no era quien yo pensaba

\- Es realmente increíble que esté frente a ti ahora, para mi es fatal - abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces sorprendida - Nunca pensé en William Andrew casado, de hecho a pesar de todo creo que prefiero verlo contigo que con la arpía esa - de manera despectiva se refería a... ¿Silena? - lo último que supe hace poco más de un año fue que se casarían, me revolvió la bilis - meneo la cabeza para quitarse la imagen y suspiro - lo siento, siento mucho abordarte de este modo muy a su estilo por cierto - estaba anonadada

\- Supongo que hablas de Silena y la verdad no se que haces frente a mi

\- Sabes Candice, ¿ese es tu nombre cierto? - asentí - hable con William hoy y hubiese sido tan fácil, tan sencillo comprometerlo con mi pequeño Matt y castigarle por el pasado, jamás creí verle con la guardia tan baja, un hombre siempre tan seguro e imponente que rara vez sonreía o mostraba sentimientos, lo has sensibilizado del todo, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de algo, se recostó del asiento suspirando, no soy como ella, esa mujer hacia cualquier cosa, cualquier artimaña con tal se alejarlo de todas las mujeres con las que el podía llegar a ser feliz para mantenerlo a su lado y hasta hoy no sé como hace, como es que él no lo veía - me miro sin decir nada por un minuto - como es que tu le hiciste ver...- hizo un ademan alejando las palabras no dichas - no es su hijo, después de que me rompiera el corazón o yo lo hiciera ilusionada con hacerlo cambiar de opinión y hacer que me amara por despecho me enrede con un hombre que... no viene al caso - se lo dije... lo que paso en la feria fue la impresión, volvió a mí un rencor del pasado que... simplemente hablando con sinceridad me hizo libre, aquello esta en el pasado y todos comentemos errores, ¿claro! los nuestros fueron incentivados y muy aderezados por esa mujer, si aun está en su vida espero la saques a patadas porque ella no es amiga de nadie y menos de él, no puede serlo, y nunca tiene buenas intenciones, quise venir personalmente a disculparme contigo por la manera como nos conocimos, fue absurda- me sonrió casi sin querer y la despedí con una sonrisa cómplice que traía un gracias implícito

Albert me contó esa noche todo lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista y atando cabos supe en donde intervino la participación de Silena aunque para él, ella solo quiso ayudar, ¿como podía ser tan ingenuo respecto a ella?, eso eran años de trabajo en manipulación constante, pero Marie tenia razón ese era un personaje que solo yo podia mantener lejos. Mientras pasaban los días unos mejores que otros poco a poco los buenos fueron mas y eso fue para nosotros una buena noticia, una luz, la mala noticia llegó casi al cumplir un mes de tratamiento, cuando lo vi acercarse tan serio todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta

\- Necesito que tomes esto con calma Candy - tomo mis manos y dejo escapar el aire pausadamente - hable con Pauna y... me dijo que aunque ya está fuera de peligro, Jhon sufrió un grave accidente en unas de las obras que supervisaba para la nueva locación de la empresa - mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar aquello me removí instantáneamente, pero me sujetó mas fuerte las manos - Esta bien, no voy a mentirte el accidente fue grave

\- Debemos ir ahora - mis ojos empañados se ahogaron rápidamente - ¿Que fue lo que pasó?... Albert... pero Jhonny... ¿cuál es su estado actual?... ¿que dicen los médicos?..

\- Cálmate los detalles médicos no los sé, Pauna solo me conto esto - solté sus manos y comencé a pasearme por la habitación, Jhonny era mi única Familia y siempre tuve el temor de perderlo, con solo pensarlo el miedo me pararalizaba y la ansiedad regresaba con fuerza

\- Quiero hablar con Pauna - lo mire con una súplica cuando mis lagrimas comenzaban a empapar mi rostro - me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos y marco desde la habitación del hotel

Cada cosa que ella me decía me hacia llorar aun mas y preocuparme, yo le hice preguntas directas y me respondía lo más honesta posible, le escuchaba una voz tan triste y apagada que cuando colgué lo pensé durante unos minutos, luego me limpie las lagrimas y suspiré,

\- Debo ir con él Albert, Jhonny no esta bien, faltan dos operaciones y tiene la mitad de la cara vendada, Pauna se escucha mal, empacaré para ir a el aeropuerto cuanto antes - no pensaba en nada más que en Jhonny aunque enseguida me di cuenta de él pensaba mucho mas allá

\- Iremos, pero antes debes estar en condiciones hablaremos con el médico para que así sea - deje caer mi cabeza sobre mi mano masajeando mi frente para reprimir en vano un dolor bastante fuerte de cabeza, después de todo bastaba un segundo para girar las circunstancias que hacían un efecto dominó desplomando todo alrededor

...


	18. Chapter 18

Respiré profundo un par de veces, el peor de mis miedos fue siempre tener que ver a Johnny, la única familia que me quedaba en la camilla de un hospital, al entrar parecía dormido, me habían dejado pasar sola pues yo se los había pedido, inmediatamente me invadió un sentimiento doloroso que me recorría el cuerpo con un escalofrió, estaba todo golpeado, con una venda en su cabeza y una fijación externa en su brazo derecho debió haber sufrido una o varias fracturas graves, caminé lentamente hacia él, no quería despertarlo y por supuesto noté lo que Pauna no había querido decirme, debajo de la impoluta sábana blanca que lo cubría el espacio vacío de su pierna derecha desde el muslo, hizo que me llevara la mano hasta la boca para reprimir un sollozo, aquella caída a esa altura... supe que la parte derecha había recibido todo el impacto, me senté al otro lado tomando con suavidad su mano y eso basto para que abriera lentamente los ojos apretándola con una leve fuerza, yo no pude ocultar mis ojos empañados

\- Mi niña, viniste

\- Acaricié su mano - si creíste por un momento que no vendría es que no me conoces, nos diste un susto enorme

\- Mi terquedad no tiene límites, fue mi culpa - sonó triste al decirlo - me subí a ese andamio a pesar de las sugerencias de los ingenieros - suspiró - pero está bien, tenía un casco aunque debía hacerme falta una armadura - quiso levantarse y fui más rápida, lo ayudé con las almohadas y la cama con cuidado, solo la incliné un poco - ¿ya viste esto? - corrió la sabana y mostró el grueso vendaje que rodeaba su muñón, lo miré sin saber que decirle, tenía un repertorio amplio para apoyar y animar a los pacientes pero él era mi tío y solo podía sentir su tristeza escondida detrás de la expresión de rabia, pero como si nada alivió el gesto mirándome con dulzura, adoraba la habilidad que siempre tuvo para nunca estallar en sentimientos - si hay algo de lo que podemos estar seguros en la vida es que los accidentes ocurren, prefiero haber perdido esto que la vida y causarles sufrimiento

\- Si me hubieses dejado sola... - comencé pero no me dejo continuar aquella frase

\- No estás sola Candice, sabes bien que nunca lo has estado y no lo estarás - tienes a las chicas que son como tus hermanas y a William - al nombrarlo recordé que era cierto no estaba sola y sonreí pensando en alguien más, alguien que crecía dentro de mi - Me recuperaré y pareceré un pirata moderno... tus hijos podrán llamarme Capitán Jhon White - me hizo reír y ver las arrugas en la comisura de sus ojos al sonreír me hizo sentir que todo podría mejorar, sabía que lo hacía para animarme aunque él fuera quien necesitara ánimos, aun me trataba como una niña, lo conocía muy bien.

Annie llegó dos días después exagerando como siempre y abrazando a Johnny, le hizo contar todos los detalles de cómo había perdido la pierna irrecuperable por tales fracturas, estuvo solo un día y regresó a las carreras por la apertura de una sucursal de su joyería, le estaba yendo de maravilla por lo que noté ya que no hablamos mucho. Patty hizo una llamada de 15 minutos en las que logró de alguna forma que a Jhonny se le arrugara el corazón pero de felicidad, seguro rememorando nuestras historias y recordándole cuan importante era para nosotras, Pauna lo mimaba y consentía como nadie y su presencia le iluminaba el rostro, decía que entre las dos lo íbamos a mal acostumbrar, comprendí que sus palabras eran ciertas y el tampoco estaba solo, teníamos una familia una que hicimos con el tiempo y que crecería sin duda. Todo se trato de él aquella semana, no solo la recuperación física es importante sino la mental, perder algún miembro indispensable del cuerpo no era nada fácil, el nivel de aceptación y de ejercicio es algo que solo con el apoyo de la familia podía superarse. Al salir de su habitación me encontré de frente con un hombre que me cerró el paso

\- Hola, ¿señorita podría ayudarme? - sonreí - estoy buscando a mi esposa

\- ¿Es usted casado? - abrí los ojos con asombro

\- Lo soy... - apartó el cabello de mi rostro con ternura

\- Lo siento mucho... he estado concentrada en Jhonny - lo abracé sintiendo que lo había extrañado demasiado, él había estado resolviendo cosas y ayudando a Pauna los negocios y la vida no se detenían, me quede sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos, cerré los ojos siendo consciente que estaba agotada

\- ¿Como está Jhon? - su voz era pausada y cálida, le respondí que estaba mejorando cada día más, pronto lo dejarían ir a casa con muchos cuidador personalizados - ¿y tu como estas? - al preguntarlo dejo de abrazarme para mirarme directamente a los ojos

\- Estoy bien... solo un poco cansada, esta noche Pauna se quedara con él y me iré temprano

-Por qué no aprovechas que estas aquí para hacerte algunos exámenes - sabía que estaba preocupado por mi así que asentí con todo el cariño, le sonreí para cambiar esa expresión de su rostro pero no funcionó, era incapaz de decirme que también existía alguien a quien debía cuidar sin que sonara a reproche, pero yo era muy consciente de eso y a pesar del agite de los últimos días todo estaba bien, una situación que nos aliviaba mucho a ambos de momento

Esa semana trasladaron a Jhonny a casa, no cesaron los cuidados aunque tenía un enfermero y fisioterapeuta, aun así no lo dejé, era impresionante la admiración que sentía por él, la capacidad que tenia de sobreponerse a las dificultades y era precisamente aquella fuerza la que inspiraba. Anthony llegó a la habitación y lo primero que dijo mirando fijamente a Jhonny fue que había sido en tipo más afortunado que había conocido después de él mismo, llegó justo cuando hacia sus ejercicios y le dio un abrazo

\- Lamento no haber venido antes, ya yo le había dado un susto parecido a mi madre antes ¿y ahora tu?, siento que va a querer atarnos al suelo para que no nos precipitemos a el

\- Por lo menos llegaste a verme practicar moverme con una sola pierna y no vestido de negro a mi funeral - ambos rieron aunque a mí no me causaba gracia su horrible chiste, lo supieron cuando me miraron

\- Lo siento Candice - Anthony se acerco y me abrazo con cariño, al mirarlo como siempre me causaba la sensación de alegría, esa chispa brillante que lo rodeaba junto con su sonrisa podía animar a cualquiera que esté cerca

\- Ya es hora de descansar - dijo su fisioterapeuta y era nuestra señal de salir de la habitación a pesar de las muecas de Jhonny quien sabia que venía la parte de los masajes y eran dolorosos

Caminamos en silencio hacia el salón de la enorme y preciosa casa del matrimonio, me senté en el sofá y él frente a mí, me miro por un minuto antes de preguntarme como había estado, menciono que supo que pase unos meses en África

\- Si, fue toda una experiencia, aprendí muchísimo conocí a mucha gente especial...

\- frunció el ceño - ¿pero estas bien? Jhonny estará bien pareces distinta, te ves.. cansada - la verdad no había tenido tiempo de mirarme a un espejo y reconocer lo horrible que debía verme, demacrada, ojerosa, sin energía aparente

\- Supongo que lo estoy - han pasado muchas cosas y... - no le había dicho a nadie, pero con él era distinto sentí la necesidad de contárselo solo a él, siempre fue fácil hablar con Anthony - sonreí algo forzado - Estoy embarazada

su reacción fue abrir los ojos procesando mi delicada forma de decir las cosas y luego su sonrisa, esa que esperaba me hizo sonreír por primera vez con tanta alegría al fin aceptaba aquello como algo que sucedía y que cambiaria todo mi mundo para mejorarlo

\- tomó mis manos y les dio un beso - Candy es estupendo... ¿mi tío lo sabe?

\- Solo él y ahora tu, no ha sido sencillo y con esto de Jhonny... ha pasado todo tan rápido...

\- ¿que quieres decir con que no ha sido sencillo? - frunció el ceño y le conté la razón, su rostro se transformo en esa preocupación que veía siempre en el rostro de Albert

\- Anthony, no quiero preocupar a nadie más y si te conté esto es porque sé que tu no me trataras como si fuera de cristal... estoy cuidándome todo lo que puedo, tengo miedo y no puedo decirle esto a tu tío porque no quiero recargar temores sobre los suyos sé, que él hace lo mismo al no insistirme a cada momento que debería estar en cama, pero la verdad es que da igual si estoy rodeada de algodón o aquí hablando contigo, solo el tiempo dirá y sé que ambos estamos en peligro ahora

\- ¿Como crees que se asimile esto?... yo... - soltó mis manos y se restregó el rostro - no me imagino ni siquiera lo que debes estar pasando, ¿y William? .. sé que te adora pero... ¿sabe de esto? ¿sabe la densidad de este riesgo?

\- ¡si claro!, se que se ha enterado de todo, sabes cómo es - me encogí de hombros - hicimos el viaje a pesar de que tenía que cumplir un estricto reposo- pero estoy estable ahora, tengo el mismo control aquí - traté de minimizar

\- se quedo pensativo - por eso estaba tan extraño cuando hablamos - murmuró

\- ¿Hablaste con él?

\- Hablamos de negocios como siempre, nunca hablamos de su vida personal y menos si se trata de ti desde..., pero no parece estar concentrado no es el mismo y ahora se por que... Candy.. mi tío no es de demostrar sus sentimientos tal vez deberían hablar ?más y estar más juntos, con todos sus miedos... tomar una mejor decisión - me miró con una mueca y no quise darle sentido a sus palabras - ¿sabes que me enteré por otras personas que eras su esposa? - sonrió - no puedo creer que se casaran y no le dijeran a nadie

\- sonreí y mire el anillo en mi dedo - quizá el compromiso es más fuerte que los hechos

Pensé mucho en las palabras de Anthony, era tarde en la noche y yo aun estaba esperándolo, mire el reloj, seguí leyendo mi libro, era cierto que su familia creía que nos habíamos casado a escondidas, yo por supuesto no insistí en negarlo, si lo repites 20 veces seguidas se hace realidad. Cuando lo vi entrar en la habitación sentí un revoltijo de sentimientos se suponía que tenia claro que debía decirle, pero cuando me miraba de ese modo, como si leyera todos mis pensamientos mi reacción inmediata era huir

\- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto sin dejar de mirarme fijamente frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿por que piensas que algo pasó? - deje a un lado el libro y lo observe acercarse hasta acariciar mi mejilla

\- porque estas despierta haciendo tiempo con ese libro que nunca avanzas - puse los ojos en blanco

\- me sonrió de un modo dulce, parecía estar tranquilo y yo no quería de ninguna manera arruinar esa sonrisa con mis preocupaciones - solo quería decirte que te extraño

\- Sabes que debemos regresar aquí se me triplica el trabajo, significa reuniones una tras otra y se que quieres cuidar de Jhon pero... - lo besé de pronto, no quería escucharlo mas, haría lo que me pidiera

\- Nos iremos cuando tu digas - y volvió a sonreírme, así se me olvido todo, en sus ojos podía ver el agotamiento - "1 semana" me susurro y tras aquello siguió un beso que erizo todos mis sentidos

Esa noche dormía entre mis brazos, descansaba tranquilo junto a mi y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, en mi cabeza miles de cosas revoloteaban llenándome de dudas y ansiedad, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Anthony, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y era como si algo muy dentro de mi emitiera señales para sentirme así, pero los días fueron pasando, en mis exámenes aparecía todo estable y mis preocupaciones fueron mermando, me distraía para no pensar fatalidades, veía más a Anthony, merendábamos casi todos los días cuando lograba estar desocupado asegurando que era la única forma de escaparse de la oficina aunque sabía que lo que le había dicho lo traía preocupado por mí. Albert llegaba mas temprano del trabajo y pasaba mas tiempo conmigo aunque no hablábamos de mi estado sentía que cada vez que me veía se preocupaba aun mas

Una tarde Pauna me invito a nuestro café favorito, teníamos esa rutina el tiempo que pase con ellos así que la retomamos con gusto ya que Jhonny estaba mejorando mucho en sus terapias y Albert pasaba gran parte entre reuniones o como las llamaba, auditoria personal, tuvimos un día excelente, la sonrisa no se borro de nuestro rostro por fin después de meses pude relajarme un poco y finalmente llegamos a casa con algunos paquetes demás, terminamos en la cocina tomando chocolate, me levante para alcanzar alguna fruta y de pronto ella entre titubeos me dijo que quería hacerme una pregunta curiosa, me extraño muchísimo que no la haya hecho en todo el día juntas

\- ¿Es cierto que William y tu se casaron en África?, no es que sea malo - repuso disculpándose - si quisieron hacer de su matrimonio algo tan privado es definitivamente algo que William haría, pero dudo que tu no le dijeras ni a tu tío

\- Sonreí apenas - han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero una boda... - una punzada fuerte en mi cabeza me hizo callar y cerrar los ojos de pronto, parpadee para alejarlo escuchando la voz cada vez más lejana de mi acompañante - estoy bien - respondí a sabiendas de que era una mentira, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, las replicas punzantes hacían que viera destellos, me quede sin aliento, sentí dolor pero en todas partes y la humedad entre mis piernas debió advertirme, ella llego hasta mi sosteniéndome del brazo preguntaba cosas que no escuchaba, solo un pitido intenso y la vista nublada, como si viviera cada segundo toque mi rodilla y al ver en mi mano el liquido rojo solo murmuré - el bebé - y me desplomé en un segundo

En los pocos momentos de conciencia las imágenes distorsionadas y los sonidos huecos rebotaban en mi mente con cosas que reconocería hasta en sueños, el sonido de la ambulancia, el blanco del uniforme de los paramédicos, el frío aire del respirador con alguna solución química que le colaboraba a mis pulmones, dolía abrir los ojos, dolía mas mi corazón, miré a Pauna a mi lado pero no escuchaba lo que decía y solo sentí su mano apretar la mía entonces soñé, creó que le dije algo y no sabía si lo había entendido o si era real, en aquel sueño tan vivido la grama era tan verde que cegaba y el cielo muy azul, podía divisar a lo lejos en las montañas algunas nubes grises, frente a mi había algo, tuve que agudizar la vista no estaban cerca pero tampoco lejos, yo estaba allí simplemente de pie sin intenciones de moverme, eran personas, y entre mas trataba de verlos más claro se volvía todo, allí estaba él con su sonrisa, su cabello despeinado sencillo sobre un mantel y frente a él una canasta, también un niño con un overol azul y cabello castaño claro como de 3 o 4, sonreían, hablaban, tenía un avión de juguete que movía de un lado a otro como si volara, la escena era tan hermosa que sonreí, mirarlos desde allí parecía el mejor plan hasta que giraron a mirarme, entonces quise llegar hasta ellos, tuve toda la intención de moverme pero aunque sentía que daba pasos al frente no avanzaba, no podía salir de aquel sitio, era desesperante, aterrador, las nubes y la montaña se veían mucho más cerca que antes, trate con desesperación de moverme, grité, los llame pero no emitía ningún sonido, comencé a llorar, se alejaban de mi, caí de rodillas estirando mi mano tratando en vano de alcanzarlos, Albert tomo al niño para que no me viera mas y se lo llevo sin mirarme siquiera, la lluvia me empapaba, lloraba pero no podía sentir mis lagrimas me quede totalmente sola y la grama se volvió pavimento, gris y duro que raspaba mis rodillas, mire al cielo y le pedí a mis padres que me sacaran de allí, los vi, como cuando era niña los mire acercarse hasta agacharse junto a mí, ya no lloraba ni llovía

\- Candice debes ser fuerte - la voz de mi padre hizo que lo mirara, acarició mi cabeza y gire a para verla a ella justo como la recordaba con su cabello castaño ensortijado

\- ¿Que debo hacer? - pregunte con desesperación

\- La vida es a veces buena y a veces cruel, depende de ti darle un giro - me abrazo y de pronto me vi en sus brazos como una niña, me acunaba y me mecía mientras rompía a llorar, sentí también sus lagrimas mojar mi espalda descubierta con la única protección de sus brazos - no estás sola - aquellas palabras sonaron como si el mismo Jhonny las dijera, cerré los ojos fuertemente y no pude abrirlos mas

Lentamente trate, algo me decía que debía hacerlo, abrí los ojos y el blanco inundo mis pupilas, me dolía tanto que parpadee muchas veces y las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, a mi lado había un ventanal enorme desde donde pude ver un árbol que se movía con el viento, era de día moví la vista al rededor, una mesita al lado de la cama tenia flores, y lo que corría por mis venas colgaban dando gota a gota sentido a que aun estuviese allí, una roja y una transparente, sabia perfectamente lo que había sucedido aunque parte de mi mente se negara a aceptarlo, gire un poco y Pauna dejo su teléfono para de un salto llegar hasta mi, tomó mi mano yo solo estaba sintiendo el frío de las suyas

\- ¿Sientes dolor? ¿necesitas algo?

\- Si - pensé - me dolía algo que no podía tocar, solo necesitaba saber con seguridad, que alguien me dijera lo que suponía, era solo una cosa la que quería escuchar - ¿es cierto? ¿lo perdí? - mi voz sonaba entrecortada y ronca, trague en seco mientras veía humedecerse sus ojos buscando las palabras que tenia pero no quería decir

\- Lo siento mucho Candy pero vas a estar bien, vas a mejorar - la verdad era más dolorosa que la expectativa de la lucha que mi cuerpo tenía en ese instante, deje correr todas las lagrimas que pude ni las palabras dulces de Pauna lograron parar tanto dolor, mi cuerpo convulsionaba ante aquel espantoso dolor, mientras ella luego de un rato las compartía sin ninguna palabra más por lo que fue mucho tiempo, largos minutos en los que dejé correr todo el sentimiento, entonces deje de llorar, miré un punto fijo, el árbol desde mi ventana, mi mente quedo en blanco y solo me movía en mi mente como las hojas con el viento, escuche su voz como un susurro - William quiere verte

\- No quiero verlo - mi aseveración fue algo dura y hostil - No quiero ver a nadie

Ella no dijo nada, la escuche suspirar y simplemente me acompaño hasta que llegó el doctor y la enfermera, supuse le daría el mensaje a todos así que tampoco sentí su ausencia, quería estar allí sola, no me importaba lo que decía el doctor, ni los intentos de la enfermera por que hablara y le respondiera, me importaba poco lo que hacían con mi cuerpo sentía que había quedado vacía de mente y corazón, dormía demasiado, la mayor parte del tiempo solo veía un par de horas el día y un rato la noche a través de aquel árbol, un par de médicos mas estuvieron conmigo, escuchaba sus voces pero no procesaba ni una de sus palabras, no quería comer, ni levantarme, solo dormir. Cuando un día abrí los ojos hacia el árbol no lo vi, me desesperé por un instante ya no tenía la bolsa roja ni el pequeño respirador solo otros líquidos transparentes ayudaban a mi cuerpo, habían cerrado las cortinas no sabía si era de día o de noche aunque había luz en la habitación, así que me quede mirando una mancha en el suelo y escuché su voz

\- ¿Candy? ¿puedes mirarme? - al hacerlo la silla rodó lo mas que pudo hacia mi

\- Tocó mi cabeza como mi padre en aquel sueño y miré sus ojos enrojecidos - mi niña, estoy aquí contigo

\- Johnny - murmure y las lagrimas inundaron de nuevo mis ojos, no paraba de llorar mientras el no dejaba de acariciarme

\- No digas nada si no quieres solo estaré aquí contigo

\- lloré tanto que la almohada se empapó, él secaba mis lagrimas y de pronto deje de hacerlo, lo miré fijamente y aunque me costó mucho le hable - Abre las cortinas Jhonny quiero ver el árbol, siento que me ahogo

\- Escúchame Candy, debes afrontar esto, aun eres muy joven, William y tu tendrán muchos hijos y aunque sé que no reemplazaran nunca esto que sientes hoy si no lo enfrentas jamás podrás saberlo

\- Lo sé Jhonny, pero no será hoy, cerré los ojos con fuerza y deje escapar el aire, no quiero que vengas aquí así, saldré de aquí cuando este lista y volveré a casa pero por favor déjenme sola

\- No puedes pedir algo así no estás sola William ha estado aquí desde hace cuatro días pero te niegas a verlo, no quieres ver a nadie

\- pensé por un minuto sus palabras, en el fondo quería abrazarlo, pero lo que estaba sintiendo de alguna manera era mas poderoso - No puedo... por favor...

\- Candy... perdiste mucha sangre, perdiste a tu bebe y lo entiendo casi pierdes tu vida pero estas aquí, estamos aquí

\- No.. no lo entiendes...

\- No puedes hacerte esto, ni a nosotros porque aun estamos vivos - aquello había dolido mucho, estaba viva pero mi bebe no, pensar en eso me llenaba de un sin fin de sentimientos porque no pude mantenerlo con vida

\- No quiero verlos Jhonny- me invadió una especie de impotencia extraña, me sentí como si no fuera yo realmente, me dominaba por completo

\- los accidentes ocurren y las perdidas solo podemos tomarlas de una forma para salir adelante y es cuando nos hacen más fuertes - estaba cansada de hacerme la fuerte, sus palabras que en otro tiempo me hubiesen llenado de energía me encendieron en rabia, me levanté de la cama y arrastre su silla lejos, no me importaron las vías que tenia clavadas en las venas, corrí las cortinas y lo miré de una forma que sabía que nunca antes lo había hecho ví la expresión dolorosa de su rostro

\- quiero estar sola, ¿quieren ayudarme? entonces váyanse a casa, se estar en un hospital, se reponerme, es mi vida después de todo - volví a la cama necesitaba algo para dormir, miré las dosis y supe exactamente como, deliberadamente aumente el calmante intravenoso y disminuí otro, quizá tendría algunas reacciones por la combinación que en realidad mi subconsciente decía que da bastante fuerte y no debía, igualmente lo hice mirando el árbol a través de la ventana, solo escuché la puerta cerrarse y abrirse para darle paso a un hombre, un enfermero evidentemente

\- Señorita no puede...

\- No me digas lo que no puedo hacer - sentía que no podía controlar mi cuerpo, mucho menos mis palabras, quizá la mezcla exacta de mis sentimientos con la medicina que alteré, no lo deje acercarse, estaba dispuesta a... luchar con el muy dentro sentí una adrenalina desesperante que me sacaba fuera de mi, las palabras de Jhonny seguían demasiado frescas no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero me estaba dañando, el hombre no lograría llegar hasta mi de la manera como había tomado las cosas, estaba mareada y aun tenia las fuerzas para enfrentarme a el enfermero repitiendo le que me dejara sola

\- De pronto la puerta se abrió y lo miré, no sabía cómo me veía yo pero el lucía exactamente como jamás me esperé verlo, despeinado, ojeroso, con la ropa arrugada y desordenada, quizá si llevaba días así y la culpa era toda mía - ¿Candy que haces?

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - espeté con molestia, no estaba molesta con él mi rabia era hacia mí ¿como podía hacer aquello?, ¿como podía haberle causado algo así al hombre que amaba?

\- esa es una pregunta algo tonta - se acercó más a mi

\- aléjate de mi Albert - tomé el jarrón con las flores y como si estuviera demente lo alcé hacia los hombres frente a mí, mi mente se perdía en actos ilógicos parecidos a estar embriagada, también había causado eso alterando mi medicamento, una pequeña parte de mi quería parar y la otra necesitaba liberar tanta impotencia

\- Por favor señor salga de aquí... - dijo el enfermero al tiempo que otro de ellos llegaba

\- No voy a irme eso quiero que lo sepas y no me importa lo que digas estaré justo detrás de esa puerta hasta que me dejes estar a tu lado y salgas de aquí, dio un paso hacia mi - Candy... déjame siquiera abrazarte - sus ojos se llenaron de pronto

\- Sus palabras me conmovieron no quería verlo así, no quería que me viera así - vete a casa Albert - dije a punto de llorar - por favor - sonó como una súplica - no me hagas esto mas difícil

\- ¿Difícil? ¿cuando no dejas que me acerque y me pides esto? ¿crees que lo hago difícil? - se acerco mucho mas a mí y retrocedí hasta dar con la pared sin dejar de amenazarlo con el jarrón, mi mente me jugaba episodios dolorosos no soportaba verlo, lo dejé caer a mis pies y rompí en llanto, entonces se detuvo mirándome con tanta tristeza que quebranto mi voluntad - Señor por favor no queremos alterarla más podrá entrar luego cuando se estabilice - el enfermero lo tomo del brazo pero el se zafó con lo que parecía la misma rabia que yo sentí antes y salió de la habitación

Afuera podía escuchar el revoltijo de gente, me derrumbé y fue que sentí a los hombres tratarme como si fuera una muñeca, no me importo la reprimenda ni las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, pase los siguientes tras días aislada en otra habitación, sin el árbol y con un doctor que me hablaba de cosas que no quería escuchar, como la palabra depresión o desorden emocional, deje de hablar, solo escuchaba, me seguía negando a ver a nadie, el doctor decía que no había mejor medicina para mí que estar con mi familia y los sentimientos que me consumían tenían que ser compartidos, a mi tiempo pero debía hacerlo. Sin medicamentos intravenosos llego por fin el alta, recogí totalmente mi cabello frente a un pequeño espejo sin mirar realmente, solo destellos de mi rostro demacrado y pálido tenía los ojos hinchados y la boca reseca, me importo poco como lucía, me puse unas zapatillas deportivas y espere sentada en la habitación como me dijo mi doctor en nuestra última cita, habían pasado dos semanas, no pasaba absolutamente nada por mi mente, Pauna llegó por mi, casi no se acerco solo me sonrió y como si nada hubiese pasado me dijo que iríamos a casa, la seguí simplemente de forma automática, aquello debía ser parte de mi terapia, no solo me veía a mi sino a ellos también por separado, había causado todo este revuelo en mi terquedad, ella hablaba y hablaba de cosas ajenas a mí, trataba de conversar sobre el clima o alguna actividad, pero yo no le seguía el hilo, no podía concentrarme en absolutamente nada, apenas cruzamos la puerta de entrada Jhonny estaba apoyado en una muleta sonriéndome, me dio un beso en la mejilla dándome la bienvenida a casa, yo simplemente lo miré y luego miré a Albert, no sabía cómo sostenerle la mirada, de hecho no pude hacerlo solo sentí que se acerco poco a poco y no reaccioné hasta que me abrazó, sentir el olor de su perfume, el calor de su pecho y la ternura de su abrazo fue un bálsamo para mis sentidos, besó mi frente y me miró con ternura

\- me alegra que estés aquí, volvió a abrazarme y todo al rededor dejo de importar, le devolví el abrazo quería quedarme allí para siempre, cuando me di cuenta nadie mas estaba, solo él y yo, tomó mi mano y la beso con cariño - quiero decirte muchas cosas, no sé cómo, no se por dónde empezar... solo sé que te adoro y sé que estos días han sido malos, pero te prometo que vendrán mejores - me sonrió y sentí que lo que quedaba de mi corazón se rompía a pedacitos, la tibieza de mis lagrimas correr por mi mejilla me impulso a hablarle

\- Estoy cansada - las seque rápidamente soltando sus manos - supongo que... regresaremos a casa

\- Cuando estés mejor podremos volver

\- Estoy bien - ¿podríamos volver mañana?

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Debo trabajar

\- Candy no creo que..

\- Yo pienso que es mejor que deje de vagar tanto y deje de hacerme la paciente para ser útil

\- Estuviste realmente mal - tocó mi mejilla con delicadeza, aun es pronto

\- Será mejor que duerma un poco en una cama que no sea de hospital - me atreví a mirar sus ojos, quise tocarlo, decirle que lo sentía mucho, pero desvié la mirada y camine a la habitación que compartíamos sin volver a mirarlo, culpa era todo lo que podía sentir

mire a mi alrededor pensando que todo cambiaba tan rápido con un giro inesperado, toque las sabanas acariciándolas y me recosté en ellas, sentia como si en lugar de un par de semanas habían pasado años, de pronto mis ojos se cerraron, si, me sentía cansada, cuando desperté tenía una manta encima y frente a mí los ojos más puros y bonitos, me quede mirándolo un rato, su mano acariciaba muy suavemente la mía, me sonreía

\- ¿por qué mejor no salimos a dar una vuelta, solo tú y yo? - cerré los ojos y me acerque más a él, sentí su abrazo, me acurruque en su pecho

\- no tengo ánimos para salir, solo quiero regresar a casa, con las chicas, retroceder el tiempo tal vez

\- sabes que eso no lo puedes hacer, nadie puede, ni saltarlo tampoco, todas las cosas tienen su tiempo

\- ¿como el tiempo que perdí ocupada en otras cosas en lugar de cuidar de la vida a mi cargo?

\- Candy... no tienes por qué pensar así...

\- es lo que tú piensas - le respondí alejándome de el levantándome bruscamente de la cama

\- no he dicho esas cosas y si me preguntas por lo que pienso realmente no sería nada parecido

\- ¿De quien es la culpa entonces?

\- ¡de nadie por favor! no se trata de buscar culpables, esto paso y es horrible, pero tenerlo te debilitaba los estaba debilitando a ambos

\- mis ojos se empañaron en contraste a mis palabras duras - ¡No voy a darte hijos Albert!

\- ¿y si no que?, ¡yo te amo tengamos hijos o no!

\- ¡Vaya futuro!, ¿que familia seria esta si no puede crecer?

\- Una que se ama y punto

\- Estas dando evasivas a una realidad

\- Y tu quieres ver cosas que no existen

\- Simplemente no acepto esto como respuesta amas a los niños, tienes una fundación y un montón de ellos que te adoran, pero no tendrás hijos propios, no conmigo... quizá deberías replantearte tu elección y volver con Silena

\- Estas diciendo disparates, ahora tu das evasivas ¿que tiene que ver?

\- ¡Todo!... piensas que es una mujer buena y ha estado manipulandote por años - buscaba un tema alterno para no enfrentar tal vez llenarme de rabia mas que de dolor

\- Ella no esta en mi vida y tu sí, No elegimos amar solo amamos y mi amor por ti es mas grande que los fantasmas del pasado o el de una ceremonia prometiendo con testigos lo que te he jurado con mi amor, solo me haces falta tu, tu y yo somos una familia

\- ¡Que no tendrá hijos nunca!

\- Eso es algo que no sabes, podemos tenerlos solo que no ahora y bajo mucho cuidado, aunque finalmente no te pondría en riesgo solo por un hijo que lleve mi sangre podríamos adoptarlos

\- Ahora tu familia me condenara por ello además de que no podrías delegar todo ese poder de apellidos

\- Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con esto, y si es por ello Anthony podrá encargarse, estas buscando excusas, no metas a nadie mas, esto es es entre tu y yo

\- y tú buscas la manera de hacer que sienta que no tengo responsabilidad en esto cuando si la tengo

\- ¿Que quieres escuchar de mi? ¿que es tu culpa? eso no va a suceder porque no es cierto Dios lo quiso así solo debemos aceptarlo

\- ¡Pues no quiero! - grité finalmente - no me da la gana porque tú estabas allí, eras feliz con ese niño, tenía un avión quizá iba a ser un gran piloto

\- ¿¡De que hablas!?

\- porque yo debí darte un hijo... las cosas debieron ser así y no esta pesadilla - lloraba

\- se acerco a mi muy rápido tanto que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me abrazo con fuerza - ya basta de esto, no soporto escucharte decir esas cosas sin sentido, no sabes cómo me siento ni lo que pienso, si es tan importante para ti me duele mucho que lo hayamos perdido, pero no hubiese podido soportar perderte a ti también, me destroza el hecho de que te sientas así, vivía día a día pensando que podría pasarte algo, yo no tuve la conexión que sentiste tu con su vida dentro de ti la única adoración que sentí era para ti y es cierto que imagine nuestro futuro como padres, me ilusione con ello, y si te sientes culpable entonces también tengo la culpa y mucho mas por permitir que esto sucediera sin planificación, por ponerte en riesgo, soy culpable de no poder hacer nada mientras ambos se escapaban de mis manos, doy gracias a Dios por devolverte conmigo así hayamos pagado el precio de esta forma - yo no dejaba de llorar, lo abrazaba con fuerza - lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, viéndote sonreír, no pensemos en cosas que aun no suceden y si estas dispuesta a ello quiero hacerte feliz

\- Lo miré y me sonrió secando dulcemente mis lagrimas - Lo siento mucho Albert, ¿puedes perdonarme?

\- No puedo... detesto verte llorar, no se por qué otra cosa podría perdonarte - alzo mi rostro besándome muy suave la punta de mi nariz - quiero que entiendas que ya nunca mas estarás sola, ni que te vayas a otros continentes a trabajar, estaré contigo y que esto lo superaremos juntos

A pesar de que descargamos nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos en ese instante era una conversación que había llegado algo tarde, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que yo misma me perdonara. Al día siguiente, tomaba una bebida energética en el jardín, Albert no quiso escuchar sobre regresar hasta que tuviera las suficientes fuerzas, había perdido mucho peso y las secuelas de aquello habían dejado mi cuerpo debilitado, miraba aquel bonito jardín en medio de un día bastante gris perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado, no se me hizo necesario mirarlo, tome un sorbo de mi bebida y solo se quedo en silencio por unos minutos

\- Entonces... me voy de viaje y cuando regreso pasa un huracán en casa

\- No debes preocuparte, tampoco vestirás de negro para mí - un chiste sin gracia pero con sentido sarcástico

\- Pero lo estamos - giré para mirarlo - justo aquí - dijo tocándose el pecho - solo podemos cambiar eso con el tiempo cuando te veamos sonreír otra vez como antes, ¡sabes! recuerdas aquella historia que te conté, la vida e como un Carrusel, sube y baja todos los años da vueltas podemos solo mirar o tratar de montar los caballos un rato y disfrutar de algo que parece tan simple y ordinario pero es lo que nos ofrece, no voy a hablarte de sanar, habrá una parte de ti que por siempre estará herida, tampoco voy a pintarte futuros hermosos, solo voy a decirte que te quiero mucho y que estaré aquí siempre para ti - casi le sonreí asimilando sus palabras - mi tío es afortunado con tenerte y no creas que le voy a disculpar que te conquistara, sé que soy más guapo y aun muere de celos cuando nos ve muy cerca

\- eres un fanfarrón - dije con tono divertido

\- Pero te ama como se que jamás amó a nadie, has llenado un vacio enorme en su vida Candy, eso tengo que agradecértelo, fueron muy amigos también recuerda siempre eso y no pierdan la confianza con eso tienen lo demás ganado - tenia razón quizá si no hubiésemos tan segados por el miedo habríamos podido enfrentar aquello de mejor manera, en un pareja no basta el amor o la amistad, tampoco papeles con uniones en firmas y decretos testimoniales, lo que nos haría uno era el lazo indestructible por terceros y circunstancias, la confianza

\- Yo moriré de celos cuando te cases con una hermosa chica que además debe merecerte, me asegurare de eso

\- ¿para que mas están las tías? - me abrazó y deje caer la cabeza sobre su hombro

\- Pauna y tu han sido una fortuna para Jhonny y para mi, gracias Anthony

\- Somos familia ahora, y entre nosotros nos cuidamos

Si, tenía una familia, suspiré llena de una paz bonita y allí nos quedamos un rato, había perdido demasiado pero también había ganado en cantidades, de pronto no supe de donde la había sacado pero puso frente a mí una rosa blanca

\- Para ti y para él o ella, siempre fue un ángel velo de ese modo - sonreí a aquella rosa

\- ¿Los Interrumpo? - escuche su voz y giramos para verlo de pie frente a nosotros

\- ¡Siempre lo haces, pero está bien! - me miró sonriente alzando las cejas y guiñándome un ojo - ¡Ves! te lo dije - de pronto como si nada estalle en risas, se sentía tan bien reír, fue como recuperar el alma

\- ¿Que le dijiste Anthony?

\- Es un secreto entre nosotros, admito que es acertado, se levanto del banquillo y se miraron de forma graciosa y divertida - pero yo soy más guapo y divertido, la hago reír - cruzo el jardín hacia la casa mientras Albert me miraba fijamente

\- ¿Eso te parece cierto? - volví a reír mientras se sentaba a mi lado y entrelazábamos nuestras manos

\- No, para mi eres tu

\- Aunque logró hacerte reír

\- Tú me hiciste reír- toque su mejilla

Cuando me despedía de Pauna tiernamente se le empaño la vista y me dijo que desearía que me quedara más tiempo, pero sabía que a William no le gustaba estar demasiado en Londres y teníamos una vida que nos esperaba en Estados unidos, la abrace con cariño y agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros y su respuesta fue casi la misma de su hijo, le sonreí

\- Candy se que quizá no lo recuerdes pero en medio de lo peor me pediste que cuidara de William si algo te pasaba, que le dijera que lo amabas mucho y no fue hasta que sucedió todo que me di cuenta cuanto se aman, también me pediste que no permitiera que entrara a la habitación que no querías más que nada que te viera así, me lo suplicaste se lo dije y el se escurría mientras dormías, mientras estuviste sedada todo el tiempo estuvo a tu lado, eso quería que lo supieras - suspire con los ojos empañados - gracias por contármelo

Durante el vuelo lo único que hice fue quedarme dormida, aun me sentía cansada todo el tiempo y estaba en una rigurosa dieta de vitaminas y pretinas, sin embargo mi mente seguía sumiéndome en momentos de extrema tristeza, cuando llegamos a el departamento las chicas me recibieron con globos y pancartas de bienvenida, lo menos que quería era algo así pero no podía culparas ellas no sabían nada de lo ocurrido, mis ojos se empañaron y enseguida notaron que no era precisamente de alegría, Albert dejo mi maleta junto a la puerta y dándome un beso en la frente me dijo que no olvidara mis medicamentos y que pasaría por mi esa noche, mire a las chicas quienes me miraban incrédulas, supongo que detallaron que había mucho mas por mi aspecto y las palabras de Albert, teníamos mucho de que hablar, fueron meses fuera de casa en los que casi ni hablamos por teléfono, así que le pedí que me dejara unos días quedarme con ellas, él me sonrió tratando de romper aquel ambiente y les dijo a las chicas que solo eran unos días porque no dejaría que pasara mas tiempo separado de su esposa. Mire los globos nuevamente y todos los colores sentí una punzada, era como si sintiera que no merecía estar alegre cuando... había pasado lo que pasó, ni siquiera me atrevía a decirlo aun, la preocupación en sus rostros fue evidente, no sabia por donde empezar sin volver a sentirme tan destrozada, las miré y respire profundamente.

\- ¿Candy... Jhonny esta bien? ¿tu... estas bien? - pregunto Patty acercándose

\- Jhonny esta recuperándose muy bien pero hay algo que no les conté antes - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir antes que cualquier palabra - yo... yo no estoy bien - admití por primera vez, estuve... yo... iba a ... en Africa quede embarazada y... era de alto riesgo cada que avanzaba su vida disminuía la mía pero... lo amaba mucho - fueron las ultimas palabras que pude pronunciar e inmediatamente las sentí abrazarme mientras dejaba por enésima vez escapar el sentimiento y no paré ellas tampoco preguntaron mas, las vi llorar conmigo, sentían mi dolor, sirvieron chocolate y nos sentamos en la alfombra a esperar que pudiéramos al menos hablarlo, parte de mi quería hacerlo pero la otra solo quería sumirse en un triste olvido, me recosté en las piernas de Annie mientras me acariciaba el cabello era la primera vez que no la escuchaba parlotear y exagerar con su manera sutil de ser fatal ante las malas situaciones, actuaron como las hermanas que eran y solo me dejaron llorar hasta que simplemente mi cuerpo cansado de hacerlo se sumió en el sueño.

Cuando desperté ambas estaban a mi lado, cuando me sonrieron les sonreí y les dije que debía verme fatal así que fui directo a lavarme mi rostro, y cuando lo hice detallé las ojeras, lo hinchado de mis ojos y lo pálido de mi piel, parecía un fantasma!, había evidentemente perdido varios kilos y mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, enmarañado atado a un elástico, en ese mismo espejo había una foto nuestra, las tres habíamos ido a una fiesta con vestidos negros muy sexys, recordé que la pasamos muy bien, reíamos, bailábamos y tomamos una copa de colores mientras sonaba nuestra canción de la adolescencia, me hizo reír aquel recuerdo, esas chicas de las fotos en menos de dos años no eran las mismas, me limpie el rostro luego de dejar con cariño la foto en su sitio, eramos unas adultas a las que evidentemente la vida daba lecciones y momentos alegres, salí para mirarlas tan tristes como debía verme, mi misión siempre era animarlas, eso no quería que cambiara, las quería y no sabia nada al detalle de sus vidas, no podía hacer un drama eterno con la mía, sobre todo cuando tenia a tanta gente que me quería, aveces solo había que echar un vistazo al pasado de los buenos momentos para entender que todo pasaba.

\- Ya basta de llanto ¿no es cierto? ahora hablemos... se que superare esto, mientras tanto quiero agradecer que estén aquí, y los globos - sonreí - quiero saber que ha pasado por aquí en mi ausencia, me senté en medio de las dos en el sofá y me obligue a seguir sonriendo

\- Candy... sabes que estamos aquí para ti y lamento profundamente no haber estado contigo en un momento tan difícil como ese - Annie parecía realmente afectada

\- Acaricie su rodilla y suspiré - no estuve sola Annie, tenia a Jhonny y a Pauna que se portaron como unos padres conmigo, ademas estaba Albert

\- Debió ser muy duro para el también, hizo un gran esfuerzo por dejarte aqui - menciono Patty

\- Si, fue peor de lo que se imaginan, pero trabajaremos en eso, lo prometo

\- Que hay de cierto que se casaron en Africa?

\- Annie no es momento de preguntar tal tontería

\- Patty no importa, deja que pregunte - yo.. no se como se expandió ese rumor pero.. - sonreí recordando todo lo que vivimos alla mientras toqueteaba el anillo en mi mano - no hubo una boda, él dice que soy su esposa y al parecer es ley, la verdad no se si algún día lo haremos realmente, estamos juntos y es lo que importa, no es algo importante para mi y simple papeleo para él, parece que es mejor que todos crean que si, así no estarían sobre nosotros como con alguien que conozco - mire a Annie

\- Es cierto... mis padres no dejan de repetirme que debemos fijar una fecha para la boda pero yo estoy muy ocupada con las joyerías y Archie... esta en lo suyo, ademas que ya sabes que nos gusta esta seria aventura - hizo una mueca mirando a Patty - ¿pero no es lo único que ha pasado verdad Patricia?

\- Es que... bueno.. Stear me pidió que me fuera con el a Austria en donde tiene un proyecto importante y.. le dije que si!

\- ¡Que! ¿pero cuando?... - estaba sorprendida, lo había perdonado y no solo eso sino se iría con él - ya se que parece repentino pero cuando realmente quieres intentarlo no hay fronteras que detengan - me miró con complicidad y le sonreí sosteniendo su mano

\- Una que regresa y otra que se va, quiero que sepan que siempre estaré aquí - aunque ya este departamento en donde pasamos tan buenos momentos deje de ser nuestra guarida, nos tendremos siempre, como siempre - sus ojos se empañaron y los míos también pero esta vez sonreí porque el cariño verdadero supera miles de dificultades y elabora lazos mas fuertes que la sangre, prometimos pasar algunos días juntas y despedirnos de nuestra guarida a lo grande, días de solo chicas y noches de risas que me devolvían de a poco el espíritu, si bien habíamos cambiado con los años y los eventos vividos jamas dejaríamos de ser las confidentes de siempre, solo el cariño borra sentimientos de soledad

* * *

Al llegar a aquel lugar sentí como si hubiesen pasado siglos, baje del auto y la brisa me golpeó bastante fría, abotoné mi abrigo respirandolo hondamente y me acerque al borde para ver la ciudad, sumida bajo un cielo gris parecía tan tranquila y estaba segura de que no era así, miles de historias se estaban forjando y realmente ninguno estaba solo, iba a ese sitio a disfrutar de mi soledad, a escuchar mis pensamientos y a reiniciar mis ánimos, hasta que lo compartí con alguien mas y me enamoré de nuestra soledad juntos, pase lo que pase la vida seguirá un curso inesperado, sucederán cosas que no planeamos, lloraremos si, pero también reiremos, un día estaremos cansados agotados de nuestra rutina y al día siguiente renovados con ganas de afrontar lo que sea que nos depare ese día, quizá nos encontremos con que lo tenemos todo si miramos de cerca nuestras bendiciones y también pasara el tiempo en que nos demos cuenta de que en realidad lo único que tenemos es a nosotros mismos, un día brilla el sol y otro impera la tempestad y la lluvia, un año estaremos abajo implorando al cielo y otro arriba mirando la ciudad agradecidos con la vida, si, es cierto Anthony, la vida es un carrusel, un tiovivo que no para de girar mientras que subimos y bajamos en su recorrido.

Conduje a casa y sonó una canción en la radio, Whitout you, recordé mis días solitarios y pensé en él, ya no lo serian mas, cuando entré llevaba el delantal paseándose de un lado a otro en la cocina, me detuve en el marco de la puerta y lo miré simplemente cocinar

\- se que estas allí mirándome - giró para mirarme y acercándose con un cucharon de madera metió en mi boca una salsa que estaba deliciosa - ¿¡y bien!?

\- Esta delicioso señor Wiliam - lo abrace por la cintura besando sus labios suavemente

\- Tienes razón - me susurró - ¿en donde estuviste?

\- En el mirador

\- Frunció el ceño - ¿sola?

\- No estaba sola - entonces lo miré sonreír mirándome de esa forma dulce que tanto me gustaba

De pronto apareció de la nada Frizer nuestro enorme labrador exigiendo mas atención de ambos, aun recuerdo cuando me cabía en la mano, ayude a colocar la mesa y nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor del salón, lo miré detalladamente, parecía tranquilo, luego vi a friz mirándonos desde una esquina y suspiré

\- ¿Te imaginaste alguna vez esta vida? - le pregunté - es que en contraste con el hombre importante de negocios y traje

\- Sabes que no me gustan los trajes, y debí haber sospechado que cambiarías mi vida desde que me llevaste aquel manjar, amo esta vida a tu lado Candy nunca lo hubiese imaginado pero aquí estamos, deberías comer o se enfriará pronto

\- Creo que nunca planeamos nada y la vida nos va llevando - tomé su mano y el le besó, los años solo nos unieron mas y aun estábamos aprendiendo uno del otro, amo como cambian las cosas y siempre nos sorprende, simplemente debemos vivir por mucho que tarde siempre encontraremos en esta vida ese pequeño espacio al que llamaremos felicidad, solo debemos tener paciencia y fe, mirar a nuestro alrededor, arriesgarnos, abrir el corazón, agradecer a Dios dejando que el delicioso circulo de la vida siga su curso.

* * *

 **A todas las lectoras... No están solas y mientras me leen yo tampoco lo estaré. Gracias**


	19. El verdadero final

Hola a todas las lectoras de Carrusel, un poco tarde pero en realidad confieso que no tengo idea del tiempo los ultimos dos años, queria escribirles aunque pocas lleguen a leerlo porque recibo mensajes como si esa historia no hubiese terminado, _**para mi Carrusel terminó**_ , sé que el ultimo capitulo fueron muchas emosiones y precisamente por lo que pasó, por la sensacion de pérdida es que no lograron ver el final, y asi pasa, siempre trato de dejar lecciones de vida en lo que escribo, he aqui una de ellas, los amigos y la vida pasa de golpe y las grietas son las que mas se recuerdan, las que marcan y muchas veces no se superan impidiendonos disfrutar del hoy, a travez de los años Candy y Albert lucharon juntos por superar y crecer, cuando ella fue al mirador sola le dijo algo... "No estaba sola" y es que a pesar de todo con el tiempo logro quedar embarazada sin riesgos, comprendio que eran una familia, tenian un hogar y un perro, eran felices, eran una pareja con altas y bajas, con giros y sorpresas, _ **todo un Carrusel.**_

Seguiré dejandole el corazon en las letras por que es el nido que encontre, en donde me siento en paz y segura, en donde jamas me sentire sola. Un enorme abrazo


End file.
